


Śmiertelne Zagranie

by LadyHill9898



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Blood, Crime Scenes, Hunters & Hunting, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: To już nie jest gra a prawdziwa walka. Walka o przetrwanie.Ród Uchiha to jeden z najpotężniejszych, arystokratycznych rodów. Mają wszystko - wygląd, pieniądze, władzę... Mają także swoje krwawe sekrety...Zaś Namikaze Naruto to jeden z najlepszych Łowców Wampirów w całym kraju. To chodząca, można powiedzieć, legenda. Niezawodny i bezduszny, najpierw swoje ofiary analizuje, by w odpowiednim momencie zaatakować...Dlatego też, gdy lord Uchiha poszukuje kompetentnej osoby do nadzoru nad swoim najmłodszym synem, Naruto puka do jego drzwi i z radością przyjmuje ofertę pracy. Nie wiedząc, że jego tożsamość od dawna jest znana...Tak zaczyna się historia w której stawką jest coś więcej niż życie. W której kłamstwo i namiętność to niebezpieczne rzeczy, bowiem nawet najtwardsze serce można poruszyć.A ty?Jesteś gotowy, by zagrać?





	1. PROLOG

**Author's Note:**

> Praca ta jest moim małym dzieciątkiem. Naprawdę wiele czasu jej poświęciłam i mam nadzieję, że ktoś pokocha "Śmiertelne Zagranie" tak samo mocno, co ja ;)

Powoli naciągnął białą rękawiczkę na dłoń. Następnie obrócił się i poprawił czarny kołnierz surduta. Oblicze w lustrze uśmiechnęło się zadziornie do niego, a błękitne oczy w tej samej chwili zapłonęły i można było w nich ujrzeć jakąś nieznaną, złowrogą iskrę.

— Dorożka już czeka? — zapytał, jednocześnie przyjmując od czarnowłosej dziewczyny o bladej twarzy i niezwykle rumianych polikach, sztylet.

Zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy musnął jej dłoń. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, albowiem naprawdę go to bawiło.

Służąca odziana w krótką, nie pozostającą zbyt wiele dla wyobraźni, sukienkę ukłoniła się nisko. Jej czarne, chociaż lekko wpadające w odcień granatu włosy przysłoniły delikatną, młodzieńczą twarz.

Była piękna, po raz kolejny stwierdził, gdy obserwował ją spod zmrużonych powiek. Piękna i taka... niewinna? Raczej nieśmiała, poprawił siebie, wiedząc, że gdy tylko pochwyciła w swe kruche dłonie ostrze, zmieniała się w idealną, bezduszną maszynę do zabijania. A co najważniejsze — tylko jemu oddaną.

— Tak, panie — odparła cienkim, nieśmiałym głosem.

— Tak więc — rzekł — nie pozostaje mi nic innego, niż zapoznać się z rodziną Uchiha.

Po tych słowach ruszył w stronę drzwi. Hinata, służąca idealna, jeszcze raz ukłoniła się, niczym mała, posłuszna dziewczynka.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz z gracją, niemal płynąc po długich, marmurowych schodach.

— Witaj, Kakashi — przywitał się z odźwiernym, który otwarł przed nim drzwi dorożki. Siwowłosy mężczyzna, skrywający twarz za wysokim kołnierzem płaszcza, skłonił się nikle, z natury będąc milczącym.

Pojazd gwałtownie ruszył, gdy tylko drzwi za blondynem ponownie się zatrzasnęły. Jego kącik ust podniósł się, kiedy spoglądał na widoki za oknem.

Miasto Konoha, to właśnie tutaj ukrywały się najpotężniejsze rody wampirze. Choć z pozoru można było zobaczyć jedynie szare budynki, szarych przechodniów i szare, mokre ulice. Pod tym wszystkim jednakże on widział znacznie, znacznie więcej...

Musnął palcami srebrny sztylet, już nie mogąc doczekać się, gdy w końcu będzie mógł go użyć.

— Sasuke Uchiha... tak, nasze spotkanie doprawdy będzie... intrygujące.

Suchy śmiech usłyszał nawet dorożkach, którego twarz niczego nie zdradziła. 


	2. ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

 

Kanciasta, podłużna twarz Lorda Uchihy wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej nieprzenikniona niż zazwyczaj. Możliwe, że przez ogień w kominku, który oświetlał bladą cerę, sięgając aż czarnych, chłodnych oczu i odbijając w nich pomarańczowe, tańczące płomienie. A może przez słowa, które chwilę temu padły z jego ust.

— Jesteś pewien, ojcze? — upewnił się po raz kolejny Itachi, stojący tuż przy zasłoniętym oknie. Jego sztywna, wyuczona postawa wskazywała na nikłe podenerwowanie.

— Tak — odparł Lord, przenosząc swój wzrok z kominka na żonę, która czuwała tuż obok, z ręką ułożoną na jego barku.

Lady Uchiha była kobietą dostojną, o niespotykanej urodzie. Duże, kuszące usta, naturalnie blada cera, oczy, które pochłaniał mrok. Do tego ulatywała z niej niebywała siła i mądrość nabyta przez wieki. Prawdopodobnie dlatego Lord Uchiha tak cenił sobie jej zdanie.

Mikoto skinęła głową, również będąc po stronie męża.

— Namikaze Naruto nie jest osobą, którą możemy zignorować — ponowił, dłonią gładząc skórzane ramię fotela, na którym zasiadał. — Jego ojciec... Cóż... — kącik ust lekko drgnął — Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że walka z nim była dość intrygująca.

Coś przemilczał, pomyślał Itachi, przypatrując się tej napiętej, teraz pogrążonej we wspomnieniach twarzy. Oczy Lorda Uchiha błądziły w ciemności, jakby na nowo rozgrzebując przeszłość. Jakby poszukując czegoś, co zostało mu odebrane przez długoletnie życie.

— Namikaze to zaprawdę znany, potężny ród Łowców — dodał nagle, wyrywając się z tego dziwnego letargu. Wzrok ponownie stał się chłodny i przejrzysty. Itachiemu nie umknęło to uwadze.

— A skoro Naruto to ostatni Namikaze, musimy być bardzo, bardzo — podkreślił — ostrożni.

— Tym bardziej, ojcze, uważam... — zaczął Itachi, ale do góry podniesiona dłoń, natychmiast mu przerwała.

— Mylisz się. Znam sposoby działania takich jak on. Nie od razu się zdradzą, najpierw muszą zapoznać się z otoczeniem, znaleźć nasze słabe punkty... potem dopiero... zacznie łowy. — Czerń tęczówek na ułamek sekundy zamieniła się na szkarłat, nim mężczyzna na powrót się opanował. Na ustach zaś zagościł okrutny uśmiech — Zapamiętaj synu, przyjaciół trzeba mieć blisko, ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej.

— Rozumiem — odparł niemrawo Itachi. Oczywiście, że wiedział, co tak naprawdę chce osiągnąć tym ojciec. Mieć na oku Łowcę, wiedzieć o każdych jego poczynaniach, zagrać z nim w tę, pozbawioną reguł, grę, ale czy nie było to aż nazbyt ryzykowne? Ród Nakizane był kimś, z kim nawet Itachi nie chciał zadzierać. A co dopiero wpuszczać do własnego domu.

— A ty, Sasuke, co o tym myślisz? — zapytał Lord Uchiha i w jednej chwili jakaś sylwetka uformowała się w kącie. Młody, czarnowłosy jegomość, tak bardzo podobny do matki, zmrużył swoje kocie oczy i sucho odparł:

— Z przyjemnością poznam mojego nowego służącego.

Może rodzice nie zauważyli błądzącego uśmiechu na chłodnym obliczu, ale Itachi owszem. I dobrze wiedział, że nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego.

— Znakomicie, ponieważ to właśnie do ciebie, synu, będzie należało dopilnowanie pana Naruto. Chcę wiedzieć o jego wszystkich poczynaniach...

***

Dorożka zatrzymała się tuż przed wielką, zardzewiałą bramą, która — gdy tylko Naruto przed nią stanął — rozwarła się pod wpływem nagłego wiatru. Mężczyzna nie dał po sobie poznać zdumienia, a po prostu ruszył wąską ścieżką w stronę stojącego samotnie domu. Okna jego, zauważył, były szczelnie pozasłaniane przez ciężkie kotary, przez co całość jeszcze bardziej sprawiała mroczne, nieprzyjemne wrażenie.

Deszcz nadal siąpił, dlatego, gdy stanął przed masywnymi drzwiami domostwa, miał lekko wilgotne włosy. Niemniej nie przejął się tym faktem, a pewnie zapukał dwa razy kołatką o kształcie lwa.

Najpierw nie usłyszał nic, dopiero po niecałej minucie dobiegł go dźwięk czyiś kroków.

Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery...

Szczęk odblokowania zamka i przed nim wyłonił się służący z zapaloną świecą w ręcę.

— Witam — skłonił się — pan zapewne jest...

— ... Uzumaki Naruto — dokończył z miłym, nieszczerym uśmiechem.

Mina służącego nic nie zdradziła, kiedy orzekł:

— Panicz już na pana czeka.

 _Panicz?_ , zdziwił się Naruto,  _sądziłem, że to Lord Uchiha mnie przyjmie._

Mimo tego posłusznie ruszył za służącym, ówcześnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. O dziwo w pomieszczeniu zdawało się być jeszcze zimniej niż na zewnątrz. Mimowolnie Naruto zadrżał, a dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do schowanego sztyletu, ale jednak nie dosięgnęła go. Naruto w porę zdołał powstrzymać swój instynkt, ponieważ już po chwili, razem ze służącym, stał przed uchylonymi drzwi, prawdopodobnie gabinetu panicza.

Służący cicho zapukał.

— Wejść! — nakazał stanowczy, niski baryton, który sprawił, że na ciele blondyna pojawiły się ciarki.

Służący zerknął na niego, ponaglając. Naruto dłużej nie zwlekał, pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Gabinet oświetlony był przez jedną świecę stojącą na biurku. Tuż obok niej zaś stał jeszcze tusz oraz kilka książek zabranych prawdopodobnie z, umieszczonej po prawej stronie pomieszczenia, biblioteczki. Tam też Naruto sprawnym okiem zauważył dość dużą lukę, co jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło go w tym przekonaniu.

Ale to nie na tym skupił się, a na mężczyźnie kończącym właśnie pisać jakiś list. Ostatnie pociągnięcie piórem i nagle odchylił się na krześle, by spojrzeć na przybyłego gościa.

Naruto w tym momencie poczuł, że świat przestał dla niego istnieć.

Ciemne oczy utkwiły w nim, przenikając przez jego duszę i niemal zatrzymując bicie serca. Były iście głębokie, jakby tkwiła w nich sama ciemność, mrok, który w żaden sposób nie dało się zrozumieć. Usta czarnookiego też wydawały się być niczym wykute w kamieniu — idealnie wyprofilowane, kuszące i pewnie bardzo, bardzo miękkie... Włosy natomiast — niesamowicie krucze, co tęczówki i trochę roztrzepane, tak, że jakiś zbłąkany kosmyk opadał na blade czoło. Dłonie, zauważył, silne, męskie. Mogły łatwo zab...

Drgnął zdumiony. Ledwo zauważalnie wypuścił powietrze z płuc, choć mógłby przysiąc, że szelmowski uśmiech na twarzy bruneta nie był tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni. Panicz Uchiha musiał dostrzec jakie wywarł na nim wrażenie.

— Witam, paniczu — zaczął, upominając się o spokój. — Jestem Naruto Uzumaki i...

— Uzumaki, to twoje prawdziwe nazwisko? — wtrącił niespodziewanie brunet. Jakaś iskra zalśniła w jego oczach, ale Naruto postanowił ją zignorować.

— Tak. — Pewność w jego głosie była niezachwiana. I w istocie nie kłamał, takie przecież obrał nazwisko po matce, nie musiał zdradzać przecież, że oficjalnie nazywa się Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Była to, doprawdy, zbędna informacja. — A można wiedzieć, czemu panicz...?

— Powiedzmy, że z ciekawości.

Z ciekawości? Wątpił. Ale skoro tak to wszystko miało wyglądać, Naruto z chęcią dostosuje się do tej gry pozorów. Ród Uchiha... tutaj trzeba było być ostrożnym.

— Usiądź — nakazał brunet, a Naruto dostosował się, mając teraz twarz mężczyzny znacznie bliżej, niż by tego pragnął. Do tego czarne tęczówki nadal przenikały go na wskroś. Tym razem odparł to wyzwanie, a brew Uchihy powędrowała do góry. Ale nic o tym aspekcie nie powiedział, zamiast tego zaczął wyjaśniać:

— W istocie mój ojciec miał pana przyjąć, ale musiał niezwłocznie wyjechać wraz z matką w interesach. Zaś mój starszy brat także nie mógł tego uczynić z sobie tylko znanych powodów, więc ten obowiązek przypadł mi.

Naruto łatwo wyłapał nieszczerą wzmiankę o bracie. Czyżby stosunki rodzinne nie były takie miłe, jakby się wydawało?

— To chyba jednak dobrze się składa; to dla mnie pan ma pracować. — Oczywiście, że blondyn domyślił się tego od razu po przekroczeniu progu. Z resztą spojrzenie, którym panicz Uchiha go obdarzył, od początku na to wskazywało.

— Jestem dość rozchwytywaną osobistością — wyznał, co Naruto w zupełności nie zdziwiło. — Więc mój ojciec zapragnął zatrudnić kogoś kompetentnego do nadzoru... nade mną. Jak rozumiem pan jest tą kompetentną osobą?

— Oczywiście — uśmiechnął się, choć uśmiech nie dosięgnął jego oczu.

— Do pana obowiązków będzie należała ochrona, nie życzę sobie żadnych naprzykrzających się osób w moim otoczeniu. Żadnych wścibskich kobiet, czy też... mężczyzn — kolejny raz palące spojrzenie, Naruto z trudem opanował swoje drżące ciało. — Liczę też na stuprocentową dyskrecję, jeżeli chodzi o moją sypialnie...

— Oczywiście — potaknął natychmiast.

— Chcę by też był pan na każde moje skinienie.

Po raz kolejny potaknął na potwierdzenie.

— Część moich obowiązków przejdzie także na pana barki. Rozumiem przez to sprawy biznesowe naszej rodziny, które wyjątkowo mnie irytują...

Nadzór, zakpił Naruto, to chyba jednak nie tylko o to chodziło. Ale tym razem zamierzał milczeć, byle tylko móc dostać się do tego domu i tej rodziny.

— Oczywiście, paniczu — zdawało się, że od teraz będą to jego ulubione słowa.

Wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, spojrzenia, które sprawiały, że atmosfera zrobiła się jakaś ciężka i dziwnie nieprzyjemna. Wręcz natarczywa.

Nie powiedzieli wszystkiego, zataili to, co było najistotniejsze.

— Od kiedy mogę zacząć?

— Choćby od zaraz.

***

Sasuke patrzył jak sylwetka mężczyzny niknie za drzwiami. Sam oparł podbródek na splecionych dłoniach i zmrużył kocie oczy. Natychmiast zalśnił w nich szkarłat.

Naruto Namikaze był zupełnie inny, niż się spodziewał. Dobrze grał swoją rolę; gdyby wcześniej nie został poinformowany, nigdy by nie pomyślał, że to okrutny, pozbawiony skrupułów Łowca... Łowca, który planuje go wykończyć... chociaż, te błękitnie, niepozorne oczy, coś w nich było takiego...

Oblizał wargi, a potem przymknął powieki.

Chciałby, naprawdę chciałby, już móc skosztować jego krwi...

I zrobić z nim inne złe, doprawdy złe rzeczy...


	3. ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI

 

_Na czarnym, tak dziwnie pustym niebie, dostrzec można unoszący się i już po chwili znikający dym. Dym, który źródło swe ma naprzeciwko niego._

_Ogień jest wszędzie, otacza i mami. Naruto nie rozumie, czemu zrobiło się tak gorąco, czemu płomienie ogarnęły właśnie ten niewielki domek stojący na uboczu._

_— Ogień — szepcze w przypływie chwili i nadal patrzy zafascynowany na umierającą budowlę._

_Nagłe szarpnięcie. Zdumiony odwraca się w stronę kobiety i spogląda na zabrudzoną, osmoloną twarz oraz dziwnie znajome, błękitne oczy. Czerwone włosy zlewają się z krwią na czole, myśli, że to intrygujące._

_I to przerażenie w tęczówkach..._

_— Naruto! Naruto! — Jakby za szklanej powłoki, dochodzi do niego czyiś krzyk. Dopiero po kilku długich sekundach orientuje się, iż to właśnie ona krzyczy. Ona? Nie... mama._

_— Naruto, kochanie. — Krzyk przeradza się w niemalże szloch, silne dłonie przywierają do jego polików._

_— Spójrz na mnie — nakazuje, ale przecież Naruto cały czas patrzy. Patrzy, ale nie widzi, nie czuje... jest tylko ta... pustka._

_— Wszystko będzie dobrze, tatuś zaraz..._

_— Tatuś nie wróci._

_Drgnięcie. Błękit oczu zamienia się na stalowy odcień. Naruto nie wie co się dzieje, dlaczego uścisk matki jest jeszcze silniejszy. Nie wie czemu ona niespodziewanie prostuje się i odwraca, bez strachu... w dłoni trzymając srebrny sztylet. Tak mocno, że aż czerwona ciecz ścieka po jej dłoni._

_— Naruto, uciekaj — głos, który rozbrzmiewa tuż koło niego, jest stanowczy i zimny. Naruto z trudem zaczyna pojmować, że wybył z ust matki._

_Kiwa wolno głową, ledwie dostrzegając naprzeciwko nich zamgloną, ciemną postać. Nie wie, kim jest ten osobnik, ale nie lubi go..._

_Potem rusza w drugą stronę i biegnie, nie oglądając się za siebie, a przynajmniej taki ma zamiar, ponieważ krzyk..._

_Odwraca się na sekundę..._

_Jego matka z godną podziwu szybkością odpiera cios napastnika, wykonuje szybki atak, kopie, odskakuje. Znowu napiera, ale w tej samej chwili... jest za późno, kły wbijają się w jej ciało. A potem bezwładnie upada i Naruto mógłby przysiąc, że w tym momencie słyszy swoje imię..._

_I widzi szkarłat w oczach mordercy..._

Naruto od razu poderwał się do siadu, odruchowo w dłoni zaciskając ten sam sztylet, który umierając trzymała jego matka. Po zaledwie trzech szybkich oddechach zorientował się, że to był tylko sen. A on dalej jest w swoim łóżku, spocony i przerażony — ale bezpieczny.

— Cholera — zaklął, z powrotem kładąc głowę na twardej poduszce. Dalej czuł, że jego serce niebezpiecznie galopuje. Muszę się uspokoić, pomyślał, patrząc w głąb ciemności.

Nienawidzili koszmarów nocnych, nienawidził wspominać rodziców. I tego dnia... nigdy go nie zapomniał, po prawdzie dlatego, że nie mógł, choćby nie wiadomo jak usilnie pragnął...

Ile wtedy miał lat?

— Dziewięć, dokładnie dziewięć i pół — odpowiedział sam sobie. — I teoretycznie powinienem być przygotowany.

Ale nie byłem, zraz potem dodał. Chociaż wspomnienie treningów, których wtedy nie mógł pojąć, było świeże, to tamtej nocy coś w nim pękło. Stał się zwykłym, bezbronnym dzieckiem, dzieckiem, które w obliczu zagrożenia przybrało pustą powłokę i nie wiedziało, co się wokół niego dzieje.

A przecież miał być przygotowany. Tyle razy ojciec wraz z matką pokazywali mu różne rodzaje broni. Matka uczyła strzelać z kuszy, ojciec używać szabli. Ale nie powiedzieli, dlaczego tak naprawdę to robią. Nie powiedzieli, co kryje się w mroku nocy, jakie potwory ciemność skrywa... W pewnym sensie oszukali go.

Tak, to było dobre słowo. Do teraz Naruto nie potrafił pogodzić się z dwoma obliczami matki — tej zatroskanej i tej bezwzględnej, gdy tylko w swych dłoniach dzierżyła ostrze.

Zimne, stalowe spojrzenie widział po dziś dzień, wystarczyło tylko przymknąć powieki.

Ale nauczył się z tym żyć.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego, niż na powrót oddać się w ręce Morfeusza, nawet jeżeli będzie po raz kolejny musiał oglądać zakrwawioną twarz matki.

To nic. To... nic...

***

Stuk kroków rozbrzmiewał w wąskiej, stęchłej uliczce. Kobieta naciągnęła mocniej swój szal, ponieważ nagłe zimno przeszyło jej ciało. Nerwowo przyspieszyła.

Naprawdę nie mogła doczekać się, aż dotrze do swojego przytulnego domu. Ten wieczór zresztą nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Narzeczony ją porzucił i to dla tej lafir... pokręciła głową, nie, nie mogła tego rozgrzebywać. Stało się i nikt temu nie zaradzi.

Nagły szmer sprawił, że gwałtownie przystanęła. Niepewnie odwróciła się, wstrzymując jednocześnie powietrze. Ale... nic nie ujrzała, jedynie pustą, pozbawioną żywej duszy ulice. Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, myśląc, że już powoli traci zmysły. Następnie ruszyła dalej.

Wykonała zaledwie jeden krok, gdy przed nią zamajaczyła jakaś niewyraźna sylwetka. Krzyknęła. Czerwonowłosy mężczyzna zaśmiał się szyderczo i w tej samej chwili, niczym duch, stanął z nią twarzą w twarz. Tak, że mogła zobaczyć lśniące w blasku latarni, wystające kły... Kły, które niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżały się do jej szyi...

Przymknęła oczy, czekając na koniec.

Boże, dopomóż...

Dziesięć, jedenaście, dwanaście, trzy... i żaden dźwięk, i ból jej nie dosięgnął. Zdumiona na powrót uniosła powieki. Przed sobą zobaczyła czarnowłosą dziewczynę, która z przerażającą obojętnością na twarzy wbijała ostrze w serce mężczyzny. Jej dłoń nawet nie drgnęła, a szybko zagłębiła się w ciele tak, że nie tylko sztylet oblepiony był we krwi, ale i place, gdy tylko martwy napastnik opadł na ziemię.

Potem puste, białe tęczówki skierowały się w jej stronę i serce — w jednym momencie — zamarło. Nie mogła się poruszyć pod tym spojrzeniem, czuła się niczym zahipnotyzowana.

Bezduszna twarz kobiety, nagle przybrała miękki, niemalże dziecinny wyraz. Policzki zaś zarumieniły się nikle, chociaż w oczach nadal lśniła jakaś nieokreślona emocja.

— Miło mi panienkę poznać — ukłoniła się, w dłonie chwytając swoją skromną sukienkę. Ślad krwi odbił się na materiale, ale nie zdawała się tym przejmować. — Jestem Hinata.

— Sa—sakura Haruno — przedstawiła się odruchowo, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to się dzieję naprawdę.

Uśmiech czarnowłosej poszerzył się i to było ostatnie co zapamiętała Sakura, nim nastała przygnębiająca ciemność.

***

— Mocniej — sapnął, poruszając biodrami coraz intensywniej. Chłopiec przed nim miał niewinną, delikatną twarzyczkę i błękitne oczy, które nie tak dawno widział u siebie w gabinecie. Może to właśnie dlatego jego wybrał.

Chłopak dostosował się do polecenia i zaczął ssać mocniej, nie przejmując się dłonią panicza, która brutalnie ciągnęła za jego kosmyki. Potulny, oddany i... tak bardzo irytujący. Ale nie zamierzał teraz wybrzydzać, nie kiedy był tak blisko...

— Dość — warknął, czując, że jest u kresu. Chłopiec nie pytając dlaczego, w istocie przerwał i przybliżył się do swego pana. Jego krucha dłoń zacisnęła się na twardym penisie Sasuke. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, nim zabrała się do roboty z równie wielkim zaangażowaniem, co wcześniej usta. Ale nie to było ważne, a kusząca, odkryta szyja.

Brunet mrużąc szkarłatne oczy, poddał się temu i wgryzł gwałtownie w swoją ofiarę. Jęk został stłumiony, gdy pił błogi nektar.

Orgazm, jak zwykle zresztą, był niesamowity. Ciało drżało w strugach rozkoszy, każda sekunda zdawała się być rajem, taak intensywnie.... taaak dobrze...

Oderwał się od dzieciaka i z pogardą odepchnął od siebie, tak że ten opadł na chłodną podłogę. Wzrok jego zdawał się błądzić po ścianach, dziwnie nieprzytomny. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że jest uzależniony. Ojciec dobrze go wychował. Chociaż słowo "wychował" nie było tu chyba odpowiednie.

— Shikamaru, zabierz go — podniósł głos, by służący, stojący pod drzwiami, usłyszał. Shikamaru ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy, wkroczył do pomieszczenia i od razu pochwycił dzieciaka, wywlekając go za drzwi. Sasuke nie uraczył go ani jednym spojrzeniem.

— Świat schodzi na psy — stwierdził, przeczesując włosy ręką. Nawet jego ofiary już nie krzyczały, tylko potulnie same podawały się na tacy. Nie było żadnego wyzwania, żadnej gry... wszystko było takie nudne i doprawdy niesmaczne. Ale to miało się zmienić.

— Naruto Namikaze — szepnął, jakby smakując słowa na swoich ustach. Delikatny, arogancki uśmiech nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Zapowiadał za to najgorsze...


	4. ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI

****— Dzień dobry.

Powoli uniosła powieki, by móc zobaczyć szarawy sufit tuż nad swoim licem. Następnie wolno obróciła się i skrzyżowała wzrok z jakimś nieznanym jegomościem, stojącym w progu.

— Gdzie ja jestem? — zapytała cicho, nadal nie rozumiejąc, co się tak właściwie stało. Pamiętała tylko piękną, kobiecą twarz, która teraz była tak odległa.

— Cóż... może zacznę od tego, że nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki — zaśmiał się perliście.

Różowowłosa zmarszczyła brwi, słowa dochodziły do niej z opóźnieniem. Obraz dalej wydawał się być zza mgłą. Dopiero, kiedy zmrużyła oczy, przyjrzała się wnikliwiej temu mężczyźnie.

Pierwsze co dostrzegła to blond włosy sterczące na wszystkie strony, ale o dziwo dodające nieznajomemu uroku. Potem zaś tęczówki koloru czystego nieba, w których można było utonąć... silne, umięśnione ciało... Haruno pomyślała, że takiego mężczyzny pragnęłaby każda kobieta, niemniej coś w sposobie jego bycia... coś było takie...

Fałszywe?

Uśmiech nieznajomego poszerzył się, a ona, nie wiedząc czemu, mimowolnie zadrżała.

— Jest panienka w rodzinnej posiadłości Uzumakich. Moja służąca panienkę znalazła nieprzytomną na ulicy i zdecydowała się powiadomić mnie o tym fakcie.

— Rozumiem — rzekła, domyślając się, że jak tylko Naruto przybył na miejsce, zabrał ją do siebie.

Bo przecież służąca nie miałaby na tyle siły, by mnie przenieść, prawda?

Nagłe wspomnienie pustych, morderczych gałek ocznych. Potem ten niewinny wyraz twarzy...

Czy to była jego służąca?

Zachwiała się.

— Wszystko w porządku? — doszło ją pytanie. Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej łoża i swoją ciepłą dłoń umieścił na jej plecach.

— Hinata nalej panience wody — rozkazał. Haruno jeszcze bardziej była zdezorientowana. Hinata? Czy to możliwe, że to ona?

Odpowiedź przyszła szybko, kiedy tylko jakaś blada dłoń podała jej szklankę z wodą. I kiedy ich palce się musnęły, a zielone oczy Sakury napotkały te drugie. Szklanka wtenczas roztrzaskała się na podłodze.

— P— przepraszam — wybełkotała, ale nie odwróciła wzroku od uśmiechającej się niewinnie dziewczyny.

— Nic nie szkodzi. Hinata, posprzątaj to.

— Tak, panie — wypruty z wszelakich emocji ton głosu wprawił Haruno w osłupienie.

— Pamięta coś panienka z wczorajszej nocy? — To było zwyczajne pytanie. Na pozór. Jakiś niepokojący błysk w oku i do tego dziwna nuta zawarta w zdaniu, powiedziały Sakurze, że odpowiedź naprawdę może zaważyć na jej pieprzonym życiu.

— Mam dziwną pustkę... — westchnęła z udawanym przejęciem. Skłamała i on to wiedział. A mimo to kącik jego ust drgnął i mężczyzna powiedział, że chętnie odprowadzi ją do wyjścia. Widocznie tylko tego oczekiwał, stwierdziła. Kłamstwa. Byle nikomu nie zdradziła tego, co widziała. Tego, co wczorajszej nocy się wydarzyło, ale...

Tak właściwe co się wydarzyło?

***

Przemierzał korytarz oddając się przemyśleniom, niekoniecznie związanymi z rodzinnym interesem, mimo że w dłoniach trzymał list od jednego z parterów biznesowych. Jego twarz, jak zwykle blada, teraz nabrała dziwnie łagodnego oblicza. Nie trwało to jednak długo...

Nagle przed nim stanął mężczyzna, którego podobieństwo z Sasuke było niemal przerażające.

— Czego chcesz Itachi? — zapytał chłodno Sasuke, chcąc jak najprędzej wyminąć brata.

— Jak tam spotkanie z naszym nowym służącym? — Nuta w głosie Itachiego była na wpół drwiąca na wpół poważna. Oczy zaś próbowały przejrzeć myśli Sasuke. Nieudolnie.

— Bardzo... ciekawe — uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

Itachi drgnął, widocznie zirytowany.

— Nie żartuj sobie z tego. Wiesz, że ta cała sytuacja może nam zagrozić. Uważam, że ojciec... — Sasuke przerwał mu machnięciem ręki.

— Znowu zaczynasz? Ojciec podjął już decyzję, czy tego chcesz, czy nie — oświadczył pewnie. — A ja... — zaśmiał się — tylko z tego przy okazji korzystam.

— Zabaw się, Itachi — poradził mu, kładąc dłoń na jego barku w przyjacielskim geście. — Przyda ci się zrelaksować...

— Sprowadzisz naszą rodzinę na samo dno — warknął Itachi, odepchnąwszy go. Sasuke się jednak tym nie przejął. Zadowolony tylko wyminął brata, ale nim całkowicie zniknął za zakrętem, dodał jeszcze:

— Ty też, Itachi.

I może nie widział teraz twarzy starszego brata, niemniej mógł sobie wyobrazić ten złowrogi, szkarłatny błysk w oku. Jeżeli Itachi kiedykolwiek myślał, że to on rozdaje tu karty, mylił się. Poważnie się mylił. Sasuke wiedział, czym się ten zajmował po nocach. Znał jego brudny sekret.

Faktycznie Sasuke ryzykował, ale on przynajmniej się nie ukrywał. Stawiał sprawę jasno. Jeżeli coś chciał, miał to. Jeżeli kłamał, to dlatego, że lubił. Jeżeli nienawidził swojej rodziny, to ona o tym wiedziała...

— Ale rodziny, nawet od parszywej rodziny nie można się odwrócić, co Itachi? — spytał sam siebie. Itachi albowiem już nie mógł go usłyszeć.

Suchy śmiech rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu.

***

— Nic nie powie — stwierdził Naruto, wchodząc do pokoju, gdzie nadal Hinata z uśmiechem na pustej twarzy, sprzątała rozbite szkło.

— Oczywiście, panie.

— Dobrze zrobiłaś sprowadzając ją do mnie — przyznał, siadając na krześle i spod wpół zmrużonych oczy oglądając klęczącą dziewczynę, której uda ledwo zakrywała skąpa sukienka.

Pomyślał w tej chwili, że współczułby temu mężczyźnie, który ośmieliłby się ją choćby tknąć. Hinata w swoim całym życiu pozostała oddana tylko jednemu facetowi i z przyjemnością musiał oświadczyć, że to on nim był.

— Doszły mnie słuchy ostatnio, że rodzina Hyuuga przyjeżdża do Konohy, czyż to nie dziwne? — zapytał mimochodem, sprawdzając tym samym reakcje dziewczyny.

Jakiś mięsień na jej bladej dłoni poruszył się pod jego spojrzeniem.

— Tak, panie — odparła wyprutym głosem. Naruto był pewny, że te białe oczy stały się jeszcze bardziej bezduszne.

Powstał i powolnym krokiem podszedł do nadal klęczącej Hinaty. Wzrok dziewczyny powędrował na jego lśniące buty.

Przerwała zbieranie kawałków szkła.

Palce Uzumakiego musnęły jej włosów, potem pochylił się lekko i pogłaskał czarnowłosą, niemalże z czułością. Jak swojego psa.

— Już wkrótce, kochanie, się zemścisz — powiedział z kamienną miną.

— Dziękuję, panie — odparła z bezgraniczną miłością. Naruto uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie. Następnie, niczym wybudzony ze snu, drgnął i odszedł w stronę wyjścia. Hinata powróciła do pracy.

***

— Przybyłeś przed czasem — zauważył zdumiony Uchiha, gdy przed sobą zamajaczyła mu umięśniona sylwetka Naruto.

— Nie lubię się spóźniać — odparł, przy okazji poprawiając swoją muszkę. Sasuke przeleciał spojrzeniem po blondynie od stóp do głów, niezwykle zadowolony. Był, co nie dało się ukryć, wielkim estetą i uwielbiał patrzeć na intrygujące rzeczy. Śmiało można było stwierdzić, że Uzumaki do takowych rzeczy należał.

— Jakie zadania na dziś, paniczu? — zapytał, przywracając go do rzeczywistości. Ten wzrok powiadomił Uchihę, że Naruto przejrzał jego grzeszne myśli i był... rozbawiony?

Nie, nie do końca. Coś innego kryło się za tą wyuczoną maską. Uchiha nie był pewny jednak co dokładnie.

— Spotkanie z lordem Haruno i jego córką... podobno wczoraj zdążył się nieprzyjemny incydent i...

Uchiha na chwilę zamilkł, sprawdzając tym samym reakcje Uzumakiego, ale ten nie dał niczego po sobie poznać. Tak więc brunet zdecydował się kontynuować:

— I panienka Haruno była zmuszona zerwać swoje zaręczyny, a to znaczy, że... — Sasuke skrzywił się na samą myśl, tego, czego wstanie nawet nie był wypowiedzieć.

— Że panicza ojciec ma nadzieję, iż to panicz zajmie miejsce narzeczonego — dokończył za niego Uzumaki. Sasuke spojrzał na niego. Zadziorna, pewna siebie mina sprawiła, że krew w żyłach Uchihy niebezpiecznie zapulsowała. To wyzwanie, które dojrzał, sprawiło, że momentalnie stał się niesamowicie, kurewsko twardy.

Wykonał jeden, pewny krok w stronę Namikaze.

— Tak, właśnie tak — wyszeptał Sasuke w usta Naruto. Ich ciała były teraz niebezpiecznie blisko siebie. Emanowały niezwykłym ciepłem, kusiły siebie nawzajem. Pożądały się. Uchiha wiedział, że Naruto mu ulega, powoli i całkowicie.

— Czy czegoś ode mnie panicz oczekuje? — zapytał wibrującym tonem Uzumaki.

— Tak — odpowiedź nadeszła szybko.


	5. ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY

— Twojego towarzystwa — dokończył brunet z błyskiem w oku. Naruto jedynie skinął głową, jakby właśnie tego się spodziewał. Mimo to Sasuke był pewien, że myślał o czymś zupełnie innym...

Uchiha odwrócił się powoli w stronę wyjścia. Naruto wtenczas drgnął, a potem sam go wyminął, by otworzyć przed nim drzwi.

Spojrzenia ich zaledwie się musnęły, ale tyle wystarczyło, by obaj poczuli tę iskrę...

***

Rodzina Haruno należała do zamożnej arystokracji. Ich wpływy może nie były tak wielkie jak samego Lorda Uchihy, ale robiły wrażenie. Przez to także ludzie się nimi interesowali, a plotki na ich temat znał prawie każdy.

Na przykład niektórzy mówili o zamiłowaniu lorda Haruno do ladacznic...

Oczywiście nie musiała być to prawda, ale Sasuke, ściskając dłoń mężczyzny wiedział, że owszem, była.

— To zaszczyt poznać najmłodszego syna Fugaku. Ojciec wiele mi o tobie opowiadał. — Uśmiech, który lord Haruno mu posłał, nie wydawał się szczery, a oczy były jakieś rozbiegane. Prawdopodobnie właśnie teraz poszukiwał wzrokiem wśród tłumu ludzi swojej córki.

Na całe szczęście już po chwili ujrzał ją, zmierzającą w ich kierunku.

Miała piękną, liliową suknię, która doskonale opinała kształtne ciało. Włosy, iście różowe, związała w skromnego koka. Na ustach trwała krwista szminka.

I choć prezentowała się wspaniale, Sasuke nie czuł się oczarowany .

— Oh, właśnie jest. Sakura, poznaj syna lorda Uchihy. — Mężczyzna nieznacznie popchnął dziewczynę do przodu, przez co Sasuke tym bardziej był zmuszony, by przestrzegać etykiety.

Pochwycił dłoń Sakury i musnął ją ustami.

— Miło mi poznać taką piękność — rzekł chłodno, acz Haruno i tak się zarumieniła. Wiedział, że zrobił na niej ogromne wrażenie. Mimo tego kobieta nie wyglądała, jakby w istocie chciała tutaj przebywać. Raczej napięte mięśnie oznaczały, że jest na bankiecie tylko z przymusu.

No tak, pomyślał Sasuke, ojciec planuje jej kolejne małżeństwo, po tym skandalu, który niedawno wyniknął, a jej się to wyraźnie nie podoba.

— To może ja zostawię was samych — nagle oświadczył lord, po czym nie czekając na ich reakcję oddalił się do grupki stojących i dyskutujących ze sobą mężczyzn.

— To zostaliśmy sa... — Sakura przerwała zdumiona. Na jej twarz wstąpiła jakaś nieznana Sasuke emocja. Starach? Niezdecydowanie?

Trudno było orzec, ale jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości — różowowłosa patrzyła w stronę jego sługi.

Gdy tylko to Sasuke pojął, jego kącik ust nieznacznie drgnął.

— Znacie się? — zapytał melodyjnym, kuszącym głosem. Sakura, jakby się ocknęła i na powrót utkwiła w nim swoje spojrzenie. Zmarszczka na jej czole pogłębiła się.

— Nie, nie znamy — odparła prędko, acz Sasuke wyczuł nutkę tak znanego mu fałszu.

Kątem oka również spojrzał na Naruto, który stał na uboczu, obserwując wszystkich dookoła beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Sztywna postura sprawiała wrażenie, jakby właśnie szykował się na łowy i ta myśl wydała się Sasuke całkiem zabawna.

Ale wiedział coś jeszcze, Namikaze udawał, że nie patrzy w ich kierunku, tak naprawdę jednak pożerał Uchihę od stóp do głów.

— W takim razie coś innego musiało cię wzburzyć... — Sasuke wymówił te słowa takim głosem, by sugerowały pytanie. Sakura więc odpowiedziała:

— Musiało ci się wydawać. — Machnęła dłonią, jakby odganiała natrętne muchy.

Sasuke udał, że jej wierzy.

***

Nad Konohą zebrały się nieprzyjemne, czarne chmury zwiastujące burzę. Noc przez to była niezwykle chłodna, a wiatr co chwila nacierał od wschodu, wprawiając w drżenie ludzkie ciała.

Nawet Naruto czuł przeszywające zimno, co Sasuke wydało się bardzo intrygujące. Jakby ten zwykły odruch, gdy skóra się marszczy pod wpływem temperatury, był bardzo zajmujący. A może taki się wydał ze względu na to, że szyja blondyna trwała odsłonięta, a pulsująca żyłka poruszała się w głębi, tylko kusząc życiodajną energią...

— Czy coś panicza rozproszyło? — zapytał Naruto, odwracając głowę od okna wozu, w którym właśnie podróżowali do posiadłości Uchihów.

— Możliwe. — Głos Sasuke brzmiał chrapliwe dla niego samego. Wiedział, że samą jego intonacją może wzbudzić czyste podniecenie, kumulujące się w spodniach. I również był świadomy z jakim niebezpieczeństwem się mierzył, choćby sobie o tym wyobrażając.

Ojciec nie byłby dumny. Ta myśli sprawiła, że Uchiha miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale nie pozwolił sobie na to.

Jedynie oblizał wysuszone usta. Spojrzenie Naruto, tak jak oczekiwał, przebiegło po wargach. Oddech jego, Sasuke mógł to łatwo zauważyć, stał się nieregularny.

— Myślę... — zaczął niezobowiązująco Uchiha — że jeszcze nie oprowadziłem cię po swojej sypialni.

— Cóż... w takim razie musimy to nadrobić.

***

Nie spieszyli się. Powoli wspinali się po długich, starych schodach, które niekiedy nieprzyjemnie skrzypiały. Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, nie, kiedy Uchiha już myślał co się stanie, jak dojdą do tych cholernych drzwi.

— To tutaj, paniczu?

Drgnął zdziwiony, że faktycznie już byli na górze, naprzeciwko drzwi pokoju.

— Tak. Tutaj.

Nacisnął na klamkę i wszedł pierwszy, za nim bez ociągania jego sługa, który zamknął od razu za sobą drzwi, przekręcając w nich klucz.

Sasuke poczuł, że ten widok go jeszcze bardziej rozpala. Już bez ociągania rozerwał muszkę i ściągnął swoją przyciasną marynarkę.

Jedynie została biała koszula, ale stwierdził, że z tym jeszcze poczeka.

W dwóch, pewnych krokach znalazł się tuż przy Naruto. I od razu naparł swoimi ustami na jego szyję, delikatnie ją przygryzając. Oczywiście z trudem powstrzymał wysunięcie kłów, aby się nie zdradzić. Chociaż oczywistym było, że Namikaze i tak wie, kim on w rzeczywistości jest.

Sasuke jednakże podobała się ta gra pozorów, te niedomówienia. Wszystko stawało się przez to jeszcze bardziej zwodnicze i erotyczne... Tak cholernie podniecające...

Brunet małymi pocałunkami zmierzał do ust mężczyzny, już po niedługiej chwili na nie napierając. Te przyjęły go chętnie, same zanurzając w nim swój język.

Zęby ocierały się o siebie, skóra napierała na skórę, a ślina mieszała się ze sobą. Sasuke z każdą, kolejną sekundą czuł jak jego penis twardnieje jeszcze mocniej.

Jego dłoń bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań sięgnęła do spodni Naruto. To co wyczuł bardzo go usatysfakcjonowało.

Członek był niezwykle długi i obfity, taki właśnie, na jakie lubił patrzeć.

Oderwał się od blondyna i nakazał głosem, który nie uznawał sprzeciwu:

— Obciągnij mi.

Naruto na ten bezczelny rozkaz kpiąco się uśmiechnął. W oczach ponownie można było ujrzeć ten zachwycający, niemalże pomarańczowy błysk. Kryło się w nim tak wiele... począwszy od wyzwania, skończywszy na niemej groźbie.

— Co tylko rozkażesz, paniczu.

Paniczu, jeszcze nigdy te słowo nie było tak bluźniercze, jak teraz, pomyślał Sasuke, kierując się na łoże. Rozpiął sprawnie tylko spodnie, by nie dawać jeszcze Namikaze pełnego widoku na swoje idealne, rozkoszne ciało.

Położył się na miękkiej pościeli plecami, od razu mrużąc oczy.

Naruto zaczął zmierzać w jego stronę, ale nim wtargnął na łoże, ten go uprzedził:

— Rozbierz się, chcę patrzeć na ciebie nago.

Och, czyli lubisz jak ci rozkazuję, stwierdził, spostrzegając jak członek, którego opinały ciasne spodnie, powiększył się.

Namikaze szybko pozbył się całego swojego odzienia, przy okazji celowo muskając palcami swoją pobudzoną skórę, a przez to prowokując Uchihę, co też mu się udało.

Potem dołączył do bruneta.

Umieścił się między nogami Sasuke i od razu pochwycił w dłonie twardą męskość, przyglądając się niemalże z namaszczeniem różowej, kuszącej końcówce. Drugą dłonią mieścił jego jądra.

— Dobrze — westchnął Uchiha, odchylając lekko głowę i poddając się przyjemności. — Weź mnie do ust...

Naruto językiem lekko dotknął członka, odchylając napletek, przez co Sasuke wygiął się w łuk i cicho jęknął.

Następnie blondyn objął go całymi wargami i zagłębił aż do gardła. Sasuke wydawał się zdziwiony, że nie tragały nim torsje. Ale nie narzekał, z chęcią przyspieszał swe ruchy i wchodził tak kurewsko głęboko. Ślina wtenczas lała się z kącików ust Naruto, ale ten obraz stał się niezwykle perwersyjny dla Sasuke.

— Dość.

Mężczyzna automatycznie przerwał i spojrzał na Uchihę. Jego dłoń jednak nie zniknęła z penisa.

— Tak, paniczu?

— Nabij się na mnie.

Sasuke lubił ostry, wulgarny seks. Lubił, gdy jego kochankowie byli nieprzygotowani i wynosił ich na szczyty doznać za pomocą bólu i przyjemności. Zresztą uwielbiał badać ludzką granicę.

Ale Naruto nie był jak inni i, gdyby chciał, mógł odmówić. Sasuke to wiedział, tym bardziej pragnął zobaczyć jego reakcje.

On jednak nie oponował, uśmiechnął się jedynie w ten arogancki sposób.

Ustawił się nad nim. Nakierował męskość ręką i opadł w dół, pośladkami aż sięgając po jądra. Jęknął przeciągle, a Sasuke patrzył na to niczym zahipnotyzowany.

Bolało go, tak bardzo bolało, a jednak podniecał się coraz bardziej, osądził brunet.

Naruto nie dał sobie czasu na wytchnienie, od razu zaczął intensywnie się nabijać. Jego uda i tyłek intensywnie pracowały. Pot ściekał po umięśnionym, tak jędrnym ciele. Członek za to, przy każdym ruchu, podskakiwał.

Sasuke oddychał coraz ciężej, czuł, że jest już tak kurewsko blisko. Przez to chciał jeszcze mocniej i szybciej, i Naruto zdawał się to rozumieć.

Jeszcze chyba nikt nie był w tym tak dobry, przeszło przez myśl Sasuke, gdy orgazm przeszył go na wskroś.

Naruto także doszedł, bez dotykania siebie. Jego ciało szarpnęły dreszcze, po czym opadł na Uchihę. Ale nie bezwładnie, a po to, by zaczął go rozbierać.

— Kolejna runda? — Sasuke nie krył swego rozbawienia.  
  
  
  



	6. ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i rozejrzał się po ciemnym holu w poszukiwaniu swojej służącej. Nie czekał na nią długo, Hinata niemal od razu pojawiła się tuż przed nim. Jej twarz w półmroku zdawała się jeszcze bardziej przypominać puste, porcelanowe lico lalki.

— Panie — ukłoniła się, gdy w tym czasie Naruto ściągał z palców białe rękawiczki. Zerknął na nią mimochodem. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przejechał już nieokrytą dłonią po policzku czarnowłosej. Zarumieniła się, tak jak tego oczekiwał.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał, wiedząc, że Hinata wydawała się czymś zaniepokojona. Może nikt inny by tego nie zauważył, ale Naruto nie umknęło to uwadze.

— Masz gościa, panie — powiedziała swoim cienkim, niepozornym głosem.

Namikaze zdziwił się. Nie często ktoś go odwiedzał, jeżeli już nie mówiąc, że w ogóle. Niemniej nie dał po sobie poznać zbytniego zainteresowania i spokojnie rozebrał się ze zbyt obcisłej marynarki. Następnie pewnym krokiem ruszył do salonu. Hinata potulnie podążała tuż za nim.

Nawet jeszcze nie wchodząc do pomieszczenia, mógł ujrzeć grające płomyki na ścianach od rozpalonego ognia w kominku. Ciepło również było miłą odmianą, po przeszywającym chłodzie trwającym na zewnątrz.

— Nieprzyjemna pogoda jak zwykle wisi nad Konohą. Chyba nigdy nie widziałam tutaj słońca. Rzekłabym, że to idealny raj dla wampirów, nie sądzisz?

— No tak, mogłem się tego spodziewać — orzekł Naruto, zobaczywszy siedzącą na skórzanym fotelu i obróconą w jego stronę, kobietę. Miała ona na sobie czarną, bujną suknie, która sięgała aż ziemi. Na dłoniach dostrzegł nowe wyżłobienia, zadane od noża. Szyję zaś ozdabiał srebrny łańcuszek, jak mężczyzna wiedział, podarowany jej przez ojca.

Ale to nie na tym się skupił, a na iście czerwonych włosach, które tak bardzo przypominały jego matkę.

— Witaj, Karin — w końcu się przywitał z westchnieniem i usiadł naprzeciwko. Hinata automatycznie stanęła tuż obok niego.

Czerwonowłosa kobieta lekko wydęła wargi.

— Daj sobie spokój z uprzejmościami — nakazała, a potem dodała — I tak wiem, że nie jesteś zachwycony z mojej wizyty.

Miała rację, Naruto w istocie nie pałał optymizmem na to spotkanie. Mimo że lubił Karin, to już jej niewyparzony język i styl życia nie za bardzo. Do tego skoro tutaj przebywała, to znaczyło, że planuje zostać w mieście na dłużej. A to było mu zupełnie nie na rękę.

— Co cię sprowadza do Konoha? — zapytał doprawdy zainteresowany odpowiedzią.

— Hyuuga.

Hinata nieznacznie drgnęła. Karin, mimo że było to niemalże nieuchwytne dla ludzkiego oka, i tak wyłapała ten drobny ruch.

— Podążam za nimi od dłuższego czasu. Coś ich przygnało do tego miasta, więc ja też tutaj się znalazłam — wyjaśniła. — Oczywiście wiem, że nie wszyscy w tej rodzinie są wampirami, ale sam wiesz...

— Wystarczy — warknął Namikaze. Nie podobało mu się, że Karin tak igra z emocjami jego służącej, nadmieniając o tym nieprzyjemnym fakcie z pełną premedytacją.

— Już się tak nie gorączkuj, po prostu jestem szczera — wzruszyła ramionami, jednocześnie patrząc na niego spod długich rzęs. — Kuzynie.

Namikaze westchnął. Rzeczywiście niekiedy zapominał o tym, iż byli rodziną. Choć Karin pochodziła z nieprawego łoża, to jednak pozostawała ostatnią krewną Naruto.

— Wybacz — przeprosił, acz bez skruchy. Kobieta i tak nie wyglądała, jakby się tym przejęła.

Bystre spojrzenie, jakie mu posłała, nie pozostawiało złudzeń, że teraz myśli o czymś zupełnie innym. Naruto wiedział, iż może to oznaczać nieprzyjemności.

— Nie zrezygnuję z tych łowów, Naruto — oświadczyła nagle, mrużąc oczy. — Nawet dla ciebie.

— Nie proszę cię o to — sucho odpowiedział Namikaze. — Nie muszę, i tak będziemy pierwszymi, którzy dopadną Hyuuga. Mam rację, Hinata?

Dziewczyna pochyliła lekko głowę i nieśmiało odparła:

— Tak, panie.

Naruto zadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi, rozsiadł się wygodniej na fotelu.

— Niech będzie — zdecydowała Karin z uśmiechem. — Przyjmuję to wyzwanie, kuzynie.

— Ale — kontynuowała, bawiąc się swoim rudym kosmykiem — nie o tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać... Chodzą posłuchy, że kręcisz się koło rodu Uchihów...

Szybka jest, pomyślał Namikaze. Nie sądził, że tak prędko uda jej się dowiedzieć, co dzieje się w mieście, ale widocznie Karin potrafiła zaskoczyć.

— Wiesz, że to misja samobójcza? Nawet ja nie zdecydowałabym się na nich... — orzekła chłodno, jednocześnie go ostrzegając przed zagrożeniem. Naruto jednak nie musiał tego usłyszeć, by mieć tego pełną świadomość. Niemniej nie przykładał do tego wagi, liczyło się tylko jedno — zemsta.

— Jak się dowiedzą, kim jesteś...

Karin pokręciła głową w lekkim przerażeniu. Ta myśl musiała naprawdę nie przypaść jej do gustu.

Problem w tym, że Naruto ostatnim czasem wydawało się, że właśnie najmłodszy syn Lorda Uchihy, jakimś sposobem wiedział. A może to tylko złudzenie?

Pewnie tak, stwierdził Naruto. W tym samym momencie przed jego oczami pojawiło się echo upojnej nocy, którą z nim przeżył.

Pamiętał, że gdy usta Sasuke musnęły jego szyję, puls mu przyspieszył. To było niebezpieczne zagranie, wystarczyło bowiem jedno, śmiertelne ugryzienie, by znalazł się po tamtej stronie. Ale Uchiha tego nie zrobił...

Jeszcze...

Swoją drogą Naruto bawiło bycie tak posłusznym, oddanym i uległym. Oczywiście nie planował seksu z Sasuke, ale osądził, że to i tak niczego nie zmieni. Niebezpieczeństwo go podniecało i panicz Uchiha również, nie widział sensu się więc powstrzymywać.

— Już późno. — Głos Karin sprawił, że ocknął się i powrócił do rzeczywistości. — Jeśli pozwolisz, chciałabym odpocząć.

— Ostatnio nie próżnowałam — dodała i powstała.

— Oczywiście — rzekł, po czym zwrócił się do Hinaty — Zaściel Karin łoże w pokoju gościnnym.

Hinata skinęła posłusznie głową i już skierowała się w stronę schodów.

Karin nie ruszyła za nią, chwilę tak stała, przyglądając się intensywnie Namikaze.

— Nie pytasz ile tym razem mam?

Kącik ust Naruto podniósł się. Niemniej nie zerknął na nagie ręce pokryte cienkimi kreskami w postaci blizn.

— Trzydzieści dziewięć — oświadczył, cały czas nie odwracając wzroku od oczu kobiety. — Policzyłem.

— Czterdziestym będzie Lord Hyuuga — poinformowała go, po czym już nie zwlekając, podążyła za śladami Hinaty.

Naruto patrzył jak jej plecy niknął wśród mroku. Wtedy właśnie uderzyła go dziwna, niepokojąca myśl.

Lekceważenie rodu Hyuuga mogło się źle skończyć...

***

_Czuł, że spada na samo dno otchłani i nie potrafił temu zapobiec. Powietrze z zawrotną szybkością muskało jego nagie ciało, jakby próbując zranić._

_Naruto jednak nie był przerażony, raczej zirytowany, że wciąż tylko spada i spada w tą nieprzeniknioną, wrogą ciemność._

_I gdy już niemal się pogodził z zaistniałą sytuacją, coś nim szarpnęło i nagle przystanął._

_Rozejrzał się wokoło, ale nic oprócz czerni nie zobaczył._

_Do czasu._

_Czyjeś szkarłatne oczy zapłonęły wśród mroku, po czym znowu zniknęły._

_A potem nieznane dłonie go objęły. Ciało przyległo do ciała._

_Penis wszedł powoli w ciasny otwór i zaczął się poruszać w Naruto._

_Krzyk przyjemności wyrwał się z ust blondyna, a oczy zalała seria barw._

_Czuł to całym sobą, to nieziemskie uczucie, to wypełnienie._

_— Paniczu — szepnął i w tym samym momencie ostre kły zatopiły się w skórze..._

Rozwarł powieki, czując jak strach oplata jego umysł.

— To tylko sen — upomniał siebie, próbując jednocześnie uspokoić oddech. — To tylko sen...

Namikaze, mimo tych zapewnień, już nie zasnął tej nocy. Nie, gdy wspomnienie szkarłatnych oczu przenikało go doszczętnie.

Najbardziej przerażające nie było jednak to, że w tym koszmarze umarł, a to, że tego pragnął...


	7. ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY

Nie wiedział, co to wszystko miało znaczyć. Z pewnością jednak wspomnienie kłów, wbijających się w jego szyję było zatrważające. Choć, oczywiście, nie musiało to oznaczać śmierci.

Były trzy możliwości, żadna niezbyt zadowalająca. Wszystkie opisane zostały w Kronikach Łowców i brzmiały następująco:

1\. Wampir, który chce zabić swoją ofiarę, ugryzie ją, po czym wpuści w jej krwiobieg swój jad. Ofiara umiera po trzech sekundach.

2\. Wampir, który chce się pożywić, wbije swoje kły w ciało ofiary. Wampiry młode, niedoświadczone lub czujące nadmierne podniecenie/głód, pożywiając się mogą spowodować śmierć ofiary, poprzez całkowite pozbawione jej krwi. Ofiara wtenczas czuje ekstazę, jest pobudzona. /możliwość uzależnienia ofiary/

3\. Wampir, który chce przemienić ofiarę, całkowicie wyssie krew i napełni ciało ofiary swoją. Powodzenie tylko raz na trzy lata. Pełnia Nieumarłych /patrz str.43/.

Naruto przejechał palcami po tak dobrze mu znanych słowach. Znał je na pamięć, a jednak coś spowodowało, że wyciągnął Kroniki i przejrzał ich stronice.

— A jednak wiem, że umarłem — szepnął do siebie chłodno Naruto. Jego palec mimowolnie natrafił na punkt drugi. Nie był pewien dlaczego, jakaś siła przyciągała go.

A potem zszedł wzrokiem na sam dół kartki i odczytał goszczący tam napis:

— F.Namikaze, Pierwszy Łowca Wampirów.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do siebie. Myśl, że to ród Namikaze zapoczątkował polowania i zbawienie ludzkości, napawała go dumą. A jednak nawet ona nie potrafiła wyrwać go z sideł mroku, które miał wrażenie, że go teraz oplatają.

Zatrzasnął księgę i przetarł zmęczoną twarz. W tej właśnie chwili sylwetka Hinaty zamajaczyła przed jego oczami.

— Panie, czy coś się stało? — Melodyjny głos dziewczyny dobiegł uszu Namikaze.

Naruto położył łokieć na ramieniu fotela i zmrużył powieki, jego myśli dalej krążyły wokół powstałego problemu.

— Wierzysz w prorocze sny? — Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że pytanie wydobyło się z jego własnych ust.

Głowa Hinaty lekko przechyliła się w lewo, po czym poznał, że się namyśla.

— Wierzę, tak jak twoja matka, panie — orzekła, dobrze wiedząc dlaczego się tym wszystkim tak przejmuje. Rzeczywiście, to słowa zmarłej Kushiny pobrzmiewały mu w umyśle.

_"Nie lekceważ przeczuć, kochanie. Przede wszystkim własnych snów, one cię ostrzegą..."_

— A jeżeli widzę w nich śmierć?

Twarz Hinaty była w dalszym ciągu pusta, nie dała po sobie poznać żadnego poruszenia. Mimo to Namikaze był pewien, że czuła panikę.

— Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć, pan...— przerwała. Odwróciła gwałtownie twarz w prawo.

— Jeżeli widzisz śmierć, to się na nią przygotuj, kuzynie. — Karin powoli zeszła po schodach i stanęła na środku salonu. Na sobie miała tym razem zieloną suknie, która posiadała potrójne warstwy. Gorset ciasno opinał jej chudą talię, a rozcięcie na udzie pozwoliło Naruto zobaczyć pończochę kobiety i przypięty do niej sztylet. Oczywiście nie wątpił, że ochrzczony.

Teraz wyglądała zupełnie jak Kushina. Niemniej na głos rzekł:

— Widzę, że się rozgościłaś.

— Powinieneś przywyknąć, że, gdy cię odwiedzam, ubieram stroje twojej matki. Zresztą wiem, że tak naprawdę ze względu na mnie ich nie wyrzuciłeś — bezczelna uwaga Karin okazała się trafna, ale nawet przed samym sobą Naruto się do tego nie przyznał.

— Idziesz na łowy? — zmienił temat, na co czerwonowłosa skinęła głową.

— W dalszym razie obserwuje Hyuuga, nie chce by mi się wymknęli... A ty, jakie masz plany?

Naruto zerknął odruchowo na zegar. Dochodziła godzina szósta rano, więc wkrótce trzeba będzie się zbierać.

— O dziewiątej muszę się stawić u Uchihów.

Brew Karin podeszła ku górze.

— Rozumiem, tylko czy nie lepiej dla nich byłoby, gdyby przydzielili ci pokój? — Zdziwienie odmalowało się na jej twarzy.

— Oczywiście, zaproponowali mi to, ale zapewniłem, że nie będzie dla mnie problemem dojeżdżać codziennie dorożką — sprecyzował, żeby rozwiać wątpliwości Karin. Nigdy nie było pewnym, co sobie sama dopowie.

— Oh, no dobrze, kuzynie — westchnęła. — Ja już wychodzę, wrócę późnym wieczorem, więc nie czekaj na mnie z kolacją.

Kobieta odwróciła się i szybko zniknęła z jego rezydencji. Usłyszał tylko głuchy trzask zamykanych drzwi.

— Nie zamierzałem — powiedział do siebie, a Hinata lekko się uśmiechnęła.

Wyglądała naprawdę niewinnie.

***

Uchiha spojrzał na wchodzącego Naruto zza przeglądanych papierów. Jeżeli myślał, że coś się zmieni w zachowaniu Namikaze, mylił się. Nie wyglądał w ogóle, jakby przejął się ich nocną przygodą, a raczej, jakby było to czymś naturalnym.

Tylko, że jaki łowca sypiał z wampirem?

A może to nie pierwszy raz?

Ta myśl nie przypadła mu do gustu, dlatego mimowolnie skrzywił się. Już za chwilę jednak ponownie przybrał swoją nonszalancką pozę i odezwał się:

— Dobrze, że jesteś. Chciałbym, żebyś dojrzał te papiery i ocenił, które mogą okazać się najlepszą inwestycją.

Naruto już po chwili stanął tuż za nim, zabierając od niego papiery i przypadkiem muskając jego dłoni.

To go zdradziło; zadrżał, acz Sasuke jak na razie nic z tym nie zrobił.

Chwilę trwało, nim w końcu ponownie skierował swój wzrok w stronę bruneta.

— Ta inwestycja wygląda ciekawie, myślę, że Lord Uchiha na tym wiele zyska — ocenił, podając mu papier z powrotem do ręki.

Sasuke raz jeszcze się przyjrzał zapiskom, po czym osądził:

— Tak, też tak sądzę...

Kartki nagle wypuścił z rąk, a te rozsypały się po podłodze. Po chwili już całował Naruto namiętnie, językiem badając jego zęby.

Naruto poddał się temu, choć Uchiha mógł niemalże przyrzec, iż jakiś nieznany błysk pojawił się w jego oczach, nim wargi po raz kolejny się złączyły.

— Paniczu... te inwestycje... twój ojciec nie będzie zadowolo... — Mówił pomiędzy pocałunkami, rzeczowym tonem. Tonem, który naprawdę podobał się Sasuke, jeszcze bardziej marzył o tym, by zobaczyć przed sobą prawdziwego Namikaze. Prawdziwego łowcę.

To jednak mogło okazać się śmiertelne.

— Masz rację — stwierdził, odpychając go lekko. Niemniej na twarzy dalej trwał ten bezczelny uśmiech. — Dlatego powinieneś to pozbierać, nago...

Naruto zdumiał się, acz zaczął potulnie ściągać z siebie surdut oraz bieliznę. Całe odzienie wylądowało na podłodze.

Uchiha myślał, że tego nie zrobi, że jego godność mu na to nie pozwoli, ale i tym razem się pomylił. Naruto bez oporów pochylił się, by zacząć sprzątać bałagan, który zrobił Sasuke. Na twarzy pozostawała w dalszym ciągu beznamiętna maska.

Uchiha pomyślał, że nie lubi, gdy Naruto jest taki sztywny, taki  _nieżywy_. Chciał zedrzeć tę maskę, ujrzeć prawdę, ujrzeć nienawiść, furię, pożądanie. I tylko, gdy go dotykał, zdawało się, że Naruto niekiedy ukazuje mu naprawdę siebie, choć, szczerze mówiąc, nie mógł być tego w stu procentach pewien.

Kartki, dokładnie ułożone, jedna na drugiej, opadły na biurko. Naruto się spisał, a Sasuke zdecydował, że powinien mu to wynagrodzić.

Osunął się z krzesła, na kolana. Naruto spojrzał na niego z góry, tym wzrokiem. Kpina w jego oczach podnieciła Sasuke. Chyba jeszcze nie miał kochanka, który mógłby mu rozkazywać. Który mógłby mu się postawić.

Który mógłby... zabić.

I jeszcze przed nikim się nie ukorzył.

Wziął penisa Namikaze w dłoń. Był nim oczarowany, jak całym umięśnionym ciałem łowcy. Blizny, które widział na klatce piersiowej nie odrażały go, a raczej intrygowały i możliwe, że przerażały. Te rany były oznaką, iż Naruto stoczył wiele zwycięskich walk i zabił wielu pobratymców Sasuke.

Polizał czubek, a Naruto syknął. Potem zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Tyłkiem oparł się o biurko Uchihy, a rękoma pochwycił jego kant. To było niezwykle grzeszne, Sasuke wiedział, że za każdym razem, jak na nie spojrzy, przypomni mu się ta scena.

Brunet objął ustami członek i zaczął poruszać głową. Naruto tym razem był cichy, tylko od czasu do czasu z jego warg wymykało się westchnienie. Sasuke po tym wiedział, że tym razem kocha się z prawdziwym Uzumakim, który za pomocą ostrza, może zapewnić sobie władzę.

Dreszcz przeszył jego martwe ciało. Nie sądził, że tak ulegnie instynktom. Aż wysunęły mu się kły, ale starał się tego nie ukazać.

Oczy Uzumakiego nagle rozwarły się. Źrenice rozszerzyły, zerknął na Uchihę nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

Sasuke zastygł i gdyby miał bijące serce, te w tej chwili, by stanęło. Krew zalewała jego usta, rozcięcie, które powstało na skutek ostrego zęba Uchihy, wydawało się kusić.

Miał nadzieję, że oczy nie zmieniły swojej barwy. Powoli zaczął kontynuować, mimowolnie ssąc krew. Potem polizał ranę językiem, zasklepiając ją. Naruto nie mógł tego się domyślić, jako człowiek, ale jako łowca — owszem.

Nie zrobił nic, napięcie trochę pomiędzy nimi opadło. Sasuke zaczął mocniej zasysać koniec główki penisa. Stęknięcia Uzumakiego nasiliły się, doszedł mocno w jego ustach, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Sasuke wszystko przełknął. A potem wstał i rzekł:

— Ubierz się, za kwadrans mamy kolejny bankiet.


	8. ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY

****W pomieszczeniu unosiła się cicha melodia. Pierwsze skrzypce zaczęły swój taniec, a potem dołączyło do nich pianino.

Zebrani ludzie trwali pogrążeni w rozmowach; od czasu do czasu można było usłyszeć czyiś perlisty śmiech.

Służący zaś, dość dyskretnie, nalewali gościom alkohol do kieliszków. Naruto Namikaze jednak przypuszczał, że nie tylko to.

— Banda hien — orzekł Uchiha, gdy w końcu przedostali się do środka. Blondyn nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko skierował głowę w stronę wielkiego okna.

Ciężkie krople obijały się o szybę, potwierdzając, że w dalszym ciągu na zewnątrz padało. Nikt mimo tego, nie zdawał się tym przejmować.

"Chmury Konohę nigdy nie opuszczają... Karin w tym przypadku miała rację".

Naruto drgnął orientując się, że Sasuke patrzy na niego, niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy. Coś w tych ciemnych tęczówkach zdradzało nadmierne zainteresowanie, ale Naruto mógłby przysiąc, że tym razem nie chodzi o pożądanie czy seks.

Możliwe, że Sasuke chciał zadać jakieś nieprzyjemne pytanie, ale w właśnie w tej chwili, przed nimi, niczym spod ziemi, wyrósł służący z tacą pełną kieliszków.

Sasuke bez wahania jeden pochwycił, a służący zniknął w tłumie.

— Mam szczerą nadzieję, że mój ojciec niebawem wróci. Nienawidzę wypełniać jego obowiązków — szepnął Uchiha, dalej nie odstępując go na krok, chociaż wiele kobiecych spojrzeń kierowało się ku niemu.

— Też się im podobasz. — Sasuke pochylił się delikatnie, by swym oddechem owiać ucho Namikaze i przejrzeć najwyraźniej jego myśli. — Mnie widzą tutaj codziennie, ale ciebie...

Ponownie wyprostował się i posłał zawadiacki uśmieszek jednej ze stojących w pobliżu dam. Naruto niemalże parsknął śmiechem, gdy ta zarumieniła się uroczo.

— Myślę, że panicza urok nie ma sobie równych — odparł na to poważnym głosem Namikaze. — Ja jestem tylko... posłusznym sługą.

— Tylko... — powtórzył, jakby do siebie Uchiha, ale bez żadnego przekonania. Potem stwierdził bez najmniejszej skruchy:

— Mogę pieprzyć każdego, ale pieprzę ciebie.

Obaj zastygli, a ich oczy wypalały w sobie nawzajem ogień. Ogień pożądania, ale nie tylko... pod tym wszystkim kryło się coś większego. Kryło się wyzwanie, niebezpieczne, śmiertelne wyzwanie. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że kłamstwo jest jedną z ich zagrywek. Że obaj prowadzą grę pozorów i żaden jej nie przerwie, bo za dobrze smakowała.

Ich oczy mówiły także, że wystarczy jeden, nieodpowiedni ruch przeciwnika, by śmierć zapukała do drzwi, a prawda wyszła na jaw.

— Paniczu Sasuke! Paaaniczu!

Ręka Uzumakiego zacisnęła się na dłoni sfrustrowanej kobiety. Blond włosy i niebieskie oczy były mu znajome i pewnie niebawem sobie przypomni, gdzie widział tę dziewczynę. Teraz zaś przytrzymał ją przed napastowaniem Uchihy i sucho zaznaczył:

— Panicz nie życzy sobie żadnych kłopotów.

Chłodne nuty niemalże przyprawiały o lodowate dreszcze. Dziewczyna zdumiona cofnęła się o krok, jednocześnie wyrywając się z uchwytu Naruto.

— Ja... — Tylko tyle zdołała wydukać, nim gwałtownie odeszła, na powrót pozostawiając ich samych.

— Nienawidzę takich kobiet — westchnął od niechcenia Sasuke, zamaczając usta w czerwonym napoju i podążając wzrokiem za blondynką.

Naruto przyznał mu rację, zresztą ktoś taki jak Uchiha Sasuke musiał często z tego powodu mieć różne nieprzyjemności. Ale, co się dziwić? Władza, uroda, pieniądze. Wszystko to, o czym marzyła każda kobieta. No, prawie każda, poprawił siebie Naruto, z czułością przypomniawszy sobie twarz młodziutkiej, nieśmiałej Hinaty.

— Przygotuj się, przybywa właśnie nasz pan i władca — zakpił Sasuke, odkładając szkło na pobliski stół i, razem ze wszystkimi, kierując spojrzenie na sunącego po schodach mężczyznę.

Naruto nie był zdziwiony, widząc namacalne podobieństwo do Sasuke, chociaż łatwo też dostrzegł różnice, które ich dzieliły.

Pierwszym co rzucało się w oczy, był uśmiech — nie taki jak młodszego Uchihy, szarmancki, nonszalancki, wyzywający — raczej promienny, uchodzący za szczery, choć tak naprawdę fałszywy.

Mimo tej oczywistości i tak ludzie wydawali się być nim oczarowani.

Kolejnym, co dostrzegł blondyn, to dłuższe włosy i ostrzejsze rysy twarzy. I to także spowodowało, że Naruto jakoś nie czuł się pod wrażeniem spotkania tego jegomościa, ponieważ nawet rodzony brat Sasuke nie mógł mu dorównać. Sasuke nie tyle, co był przystojniejszy, ale miał w sobie więcej magnetyzmu i do tego o wiele więcej mroku.

— Och, witaj braciszku, jak ci się podoba przyjęcie? — zagadał na wstępie Itachi, stanąwszy tuż przed Sasuke. Naruto w tych kilku sekundach ujrzał nerwowe drgnięcie Itachiego, gdy ten zerknął w jego kierunku. Aż miał ochotę się roześmiać.

Czyżby Itachi się go obawiał?

— To chyba jedyne z czego się ostatnio wywiązałeś.

Te słowa przeistoczyły się w pewien warkot. Sasuke widocznie nie był zadowolony z poczynań brata.

— Jestem ostatnio zajęty... — odparł, dalej z uśmiechem, Itachi.

— Och, tak, zajęty — parsknął Sasuke, acz nie dodał czegoś istotnego. Tak jak wcześniej przypuszczał Naruto, obaj bracia nie mieli dobrych relacji, a niedopowiedzenia, które serwowali, śmiało wskazywały na jakieś brudne sekrety.

Namikaze doprawdy ciekawiło, jak to się miało z resztą rodzinki.

— Skończ, Sasuke. Zresztą za chwilę przybędzie nasz gość i lepiej, żeby oszczędzić mu naszych dziecinnych przekomarzań, nie uważasz?

Cóż, Sasuke nie miał wyjścia, i nawet blondyn to wiedział. Lord Hyuuga, który zawitał do miasta, byłby doprawdy urażony, a ojciec obu Uchihów z pewnością nie wybaczyłby im takiego znieważenia. Szczególnie, że według plotek, te dwie rodziny jak dotąd miały ze sobą dość dobre stosunki.

— O widzisz, chyba już jest...

W istocie po chwili wielkie wrota sali rozwarły się z głuchym trzaskiem. Jak na komendę muzyka ucichła, tak jak i różnorakie głosy, czy szmery. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na właśnie wchodzącego, postawnego mężczyznę, którego stuk laski zaburzył nastała ciszę. Tuż obok niego zaś kroczyła uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha mała dziewczynka.

Miała dwa, długie warkoczyki i grzywkę, która przysłaniała pół twarzy. W rękach natomiast trzymała pluszowego, ładnego misia.

Taka słodka, pomyślał z sarkazmem Naruto. W rzeczywistości to stworzenie było istnym potworem. Potworem, które jak najprędzej trzeba się pozbyć...

— Witaj, Lordzie Hyuuga. — Itachi wyminął Sasuke i entuzjastycznie podszedł do mężczyzny.

— Mi też ciebie miło widzieć, Itachi — odparł i uścisnął dłoń Itachiemu. — Wybacz, że przybyłem tylko z córką, ale moja żona się źle czuje.

— Nic nie szkodzi lordzie i tak cieszę się, że uraczyłeś nas swoją obecnością. Szkoda tylko, że mój ojciec nie mógł... — dalsze słowa zagłuszyła muzyka, która ponownie rozbrzmiała w pomieszczeniu.

Naruto już nic więcej nie usłyszał.

— Czyżby coś się stało? — Pytanie zadał Sasuke, patrząc na niego bystrym spojrzeniem.

— Ależ skąd, paniczu — odparł, mocniej zaciskając pięści.

***

Dorożka podążała wyznaczonym szlakiem w stronę, już malującego się na horyzoncie, miasta. Szarawe budynki, uliczne latarnie i ciemne chmury wiszące nad Konohą, tak, był to bardzo znany widok.

Mikoto uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze do samej siebie i z powrotem zasłoniła firanę. Następnie opadła na siedzenie, tuż obok męża.

— Niedługo będziemy na miejscu — oświadczyła, na co Fugaku tylko skinął głową, dalej zawzięcie przeglądając trzymane papiery.

— Oby Sasuke podołał zadaniu. — Jego głos w dalszym razie pozostawał zimny niczym lód i wyglądało na to, że w rzeczywistości nie za bardzo interesuje go, jak poradził sobie młodszy spadkobierca rodziny.

— Lordowie pewnie już na nas czekają... — szepnęła Mikoto.

— Niech czekają — osądził z mocą mężczyzna. — To nasz teren, zresztą nie mamy obowiązku być na każde ich skinienie...

— Tak... a co myślisz o Sakurze i przykrości, jaka ją spotkała? — Czarnowłosa szybko zmieniła temat i teraz z podniesionymi brwiami czekała na odpowiedź męża.

— Lord Haruno powinien jej z większą rozwagą dobierać narzeczonych, ale co do samej dziewczyny, nie mam zarzutu. Dobrze się zresztą stało, będzie dobrą partią dla naszego syna.

— Tak uważasz? — szepnęła zdziwiona, acz nie czekała na dalsze słowa męża — Lord Haruno pewnie chciał uchronić córkę przed wkupieniem się w wampirzy ród.

— Ale mu się nie udało — dokończył za nią Fugaku, jednocześnie odkładając papiery na siedzenie i przelewając w końcu całą swoją uwagę na kobietę. — Nie wiem właściwie, po co się wzbraniał, skoro rodzina Haruno od wielu lat ma powiązania z wampirami. Nie tylko z Uchiha.

— Podobno jego żona zmarła przez jednego, nie dziwota, że od tamtej pory trzyma z nami przyjazne, acz jednocześnie ostrożne relacje... Niemniej ważne jest to, iż tym razem przyjął twoją ofertę połączenia naszych rodów, nieprawdaż kochanie?

Kącik ust Fugaku uniósł się do góry.

— W istocie, dobrze dla niego.

***

Naruto tym razem zdecydował się iść pieszo do swojej posiadłości, ze względu na to, iż w końcu przestało padać, a on nie przypuszczał, by to w najbliższym czasie miało się zmienić.

Pogrążony był w myślach, ale i tak dłoń zwisała blisko ukrytego w spodniach ostrza. W każdej chwili instynkt go nie zawodził.

Jego błękitne tęczówki błądziły po mijanych budynkach, zdradzając, że tak naprawdę tkwi gdzieś daleko stąd.

A Łowca zastanawiał się nadal nad swoim zwodniczym, niepokojącym snem i słowami Karin, które kołatały mu w głowie. Ale im bardziej chciał zrozumieć, to wszystko, tym bardziej się oddalał od prawdziwych odpowiedzi.

— Śmierć jest blisko ciebie, chłopcze.

Namikaze w jednym momencie przystanął, zdezorientowany poszukując odpowiedzialnego za te słowa. Już po chwili jego wzrok przystanął na staruszce skrytej w cieniu budynku o którego się podpierała. Mimo tego i tak dostrzegł stare okrycie, pomarszczoną twarz i szaleńcze, wręcz obłąkane oczy.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał, powoli dłonią wędrując do sztyletu. Niemal po sekundzie poczuł błogą zimną stal pod palcami.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Mówią mi różnie, zazwyczaj określają mianem czarownicy.

— A ty, jesteś nią? — zmrużył oczy, w razie czego będąc gotowym do zadania ciosu. Kobieta parsknęła, jakby wiedziała do czego zmierzał.

— Możliwe — odparła bezczelnie i machnęła ręką. — Choć za mną, a odpowiem na wszystkie twe pytania... choć ze mną, a może śmierć oszukasz...

Naruto nie był głupi, nie ufał nikomu, a w szczególności podejrzanym staruszką, błądzących samotnie po opustoszałych ulicach. Ale mimo tego, jakaś siła wraz z natarciem wiatru popchnęła go w jej stronę, a ciemność szepnęła czule, mówiąc żeby szedł i żeby się nie bał.

Naruto więc mimowolnie skierował się za uśmiechniętą, złowieszczą wiedźmą, czując, że w końcu czegoś się dowie...


	9. ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY

****Pokój, do którego został wprowadzony Namikaze, nie przedstawiał się najlepiej. Całe cztery ściany naznaczone były przez rozprzestrzeniającą się pleśń, a koce leżały samotnie na betonowej podłodze, skąd dobywało niewyobrażalne zimno. Można było także ujrzeć jakiś stary, już ledwo stojący stół, a na nim poustawiane flakoniki, czy też poukładane zioła.

— Usiądź — nakazała kobieta, gdy przekroczył próg drzwi. Naruto mimowolnie zmarszczył brwi. Nie było tutaj przecież...

Nieznana moc pchnęła go do tyłu, tak, że już po chwili siedział na niewielkim krześle w rogu pomieszczenia. Mimowolnie zacisnął dłoń na sztylecie, dalej nie wiedząc, co to wszystko miało znaczyć.

Staruszka zaśmiała się chrapliwie.

— Nie potrafisz patrzeć, naprawdę patrzeć... — szepnęła, nagle znajdując się niebezpiecznie blisko niego. Potem machnęła dłonią, a koło niej zmaterializował się skórzany fotel, na który już po chwili sama usiadła.

Naruto dalej trwał opanowany, nie zdradzając żadnego zdezorientowania, choć plecy miał wyprostowane, a wszystkie mięśnie napięte. Nie pozwolił sobie na wytchnienie.

— Ale nie będę cię tego uczyć, jeszcze nie teraz...

W dalszym ciągu nic nie rozumiał. Pytań za to wbrew oczekiwaniu przybierało. Nawet nie był pewien od czego powinien zacząć.

— Masz w sobie dar. — Słowa zdawało się przelewały jakąś tajemnicę. Naruto naprawdę starał się, by to pojąć, ale jedyne co osiągnął to poczucie coraz większej irytacji.

— Przybyłem tutaj, ponieważ powiedziałaś, że udzielisz mi odpowiedzi. — Chciał przelać w to zdanie jak najmniej chłodu, ale mu nie wyszło. Czaiła się tam niebezpieczna, ostrzegająca nuta.

Kobieta jednak nie wydawała się urażona. Wręcz przeciwnie — cicho zachichotała.

— Spokojnie, chłopcze... wszystko w swoim czasie — upomniała, a następnie wygodnie się rozsiadła, by przystąpić do długiego monologu — Może zacznę od tego, że działam na polecenie mego mistrza, możliwe, że wkrótce go nawet osobiście poznasz... Ale nie to jest istotne. Sedno w tym, że mój mistrz jest przyjazną duszą, która pragnie ci pomóc...

— Dlaczego? — przerwał Naruto, będąc pewnym, że nikt nie działa bezinteresownie.

— Dlatego — kobieta pochyliła się do przodu. Spod kaptura Naruto ujrzał błyszczące, fioletowe tęczówki. — że mój mistrz znał twego ojca. Był jego oddanym przyjacielem...

Źrenice Uzumakiego gwałtownie się zwęziły. Zrozumiał. Kimkolwiek jest "Mistrz", pomyślał, to chce odpokutować winy przeszłości, za to, że nie pomógł moim rodzicom. To dobrze... przyda mi się sprzymierzeniec...

— Mówiłaś, że posiadam dar... — zmienił temat Naruto, domyślając się, że już niczego więcej nie dowie się o tajemniczym mistrzu staruszki.

Kobieta na powrót oparła się o ramię fotela.

— Wiesz kim są Łowcy Krwi? — zapytała.

Blondyn zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

— Tak myślałam. Łowcy Krwi byli potomkami Pierwszych Łowców — wyjaśniła, acz na tym nie poprzestała — Ale pomiędzy nimi istniała znacząca różnica. Powstawali z pomocą magii, byli dziećmi ludzi i czarownic. W przeciwieństwie do Łowców Wampirów nie starzeli się, byli silniejsi, sprawniejsi, o wiele potężniejsi. Czasami udawało im się nawet pozyskać pewne umiejętności magiczne.

— I — kontynuowała — choć mówią, że wyginęli, niektórzy twierdzą, że po dziś dzień żyją wśród nas...

Uśmiech, który Naruto ujrzał na jej twarzy, nie pozostawiał żadnych złudzeń. Ale na pewno musiała się mylić.

— Nie jestem Łowcą Krwi — zdecydował oschle.

— Wiem... jesteś kimś znacznie potężniejszym... — odparła, niemalże sycząc.

— Co to znaczy?

— Musisz wiedzieć, że Łowcy Wampirów nigdy nie przepadali za Łowcami Krwi. — Głos kobiety ponownie rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu, ignorując wcześniejsze pytanie Namikaze. — Choć oczywiście oba bractwa miały zadanie to samo. Chronić ludzkość przed wampirami, przed złem czającym się w mroku... Ostatnim Łowcą Krwi — jej wzrok pomknął gdzieś w bok, jakby odtwarzała jakieś dawne wspomnienia — była twoja matka, Kushina.

Naruto w tym momencie zamarło serce. Niedowierzanie oplotło ciało mężczyzny zwodniczymi mackami.

— Co to znaczy? — ponowił głośniej, prawie krzycząc.

— To znaczy, że jesteś dzieckiem Łowcy Wampirów i Łowcy Krwi — powstała, mówiąc pewnie i z mocą. A potem oświadczyła, uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie:

— Jesteś Dziedzictwem.

***

Przedzierał się nad dachami budynków, z odrazą spoglądając na unoszący się dym z kominków, czy szare, stęchłe ulice. Deszcz lekko siąpił, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejmował; umysł miał zajęty zupełnie czymś innym.

Słowa staruszki co rusz słyszał we własnych uszach, jakby ona stała tuż obok i wciąż mówiła, szeptała zwodniczo...

_Jesteś Dziedzictwem._

Nie miał cholernego pojęcia, co to dla niego oznaczało. Nie był nawet pewien, czy na to pytanie pragnie poznać odpowiedź. Przecież matka musiała z jakiegoś powodu ukrywać ten fakt, prawda? Nic nie działo się bez przyczyny, a przynajmniej tak mu wpierano w dzieciństwie.

Do tego sen własnej śmierci dalej go nawiedzał. Nie opuszczał, jakby coraz usilniej próbował przygotować Naruto na to, co nadchodziło. A coś z pewnością nadchodziło...

Lekkie poruszenie w jednej z uliczek sprawiło, że odruchowo przystanął. Zmrużył oczy. Skoczył.

Płynnie wylądował na ziemi, niemalże bezszelestnie. Ale wampir i tak go wyczuł. Nad tym nie musiał się zastanawiać.

Ostrze pięknie zalśniło w dłoni, gdy potwór zmaterializował się tuż obok, chcąc dostać się do jego krtani.

Odchylił się lekko, szybko, szybciej niż stwór. Wampirza ręka niemalże musnęła jego skórę. Niemalże. Dzielił ich milimetr, decydujący milimetr.

Sztylet sprawnie przerzucił do lewej dłoni. Zacisnął mocno i, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy napastnika, wbił prosto w martwe serce.

Czas się zatrzymał, jak zawsze w takim momencie. Oczy nadal niedowierzająco spoglądały na niego i był to doprawdy piękny, tryumfujący czas.

Potem wampir osunął się na ziemię bezwładny i martwy bardziej niż można było sobie to wyobrazić.

Naruto patrzył na to obojętnie. Nie czuł nic.

Powoli nachylił się i wytarł ostrze o kant płaszcza zabitego. Następnie pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę swojej posiadłości.

Deszcz zaczął padać mocniej, chociaż nie tak dawno myślał, iż dzisiaj nie trzeba się spodziewać choćby kropli.

***

Staruszka siedziała zamyślona jeszcze parę chwil po tym, jak blondwłosy łowca zniknął z jej mieszkania. Następnie zaś z ociąganiem powstała.

— Mitarashi, dobrze się spisałaś. — Nagle z cienia uformował się mężczyzna o wąskich oczach i ostrych, ale równocześnie atrakcyjnych rysach twarzy. Na ustach miał zwodniczy uśmiech, a w dłoni trzymał wężową laskę.

Wiadomym było, że trwał tutaj już dłuższy czas, zapewne obserwując całą rozmowę Namikaze ze swoją uczennicą.

— Wiem, mistrzu — przyznała nieskromnie, pstrykając palcami.

Nieznana energia rozeszła się po całym pokoju. Orochimaru z bezczelnym uśmiechem patrzył, jak stara zniszczona farba na ścianie przemienia się w pozłacaną tapetę, jak drewniana podłoga po chwili lśni czystym blaskiem szkła, jak stół, krzesła i fotel stają się nowe i drogie. Tylko zioła i flakoniki z miksturami nie zmieniły swego wyglądu.

Podszedł płynnym krokiem do Mitarashi i objął jej ładną, młodą buźkę. Nawet nie było śladu po brzydkich szramach, czy chociażby zmarszczkach. Znowu była sobą — niesamowicie piękną kobietą, o niezwykle ciętym języku.

Jego usta szybko znalazły te drugie i brutalnie się w nie wpiły, a potem Orochimaru wypuścił ją ze swych objęć. Na licu z powrotem przybrał zimną maskę i zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu.

— Niedługo chciałbym z nim sam porozmawiać — stwierdził, ni to do siebie, ni to do Mitarashi. — Co myślisz, Anko?

Obruszyła się. Rzadko wymawiał jej imię, zazwyczaj tylko posługując się nazwiskiem. Teraz nie tylko wymówił je, ale zrobił to delikatnym, przyjemnym dla ucha tonem.

Kobieta zrozumiała, iż mistrz odczuł całe to spotkanie bardziej, niż chciał żeby myślała. Widocznie ta przeszłość, ta przeszłość o której nie chciał mówić, była dla niego niezwykle intymna.

— Wygląda dokładnie jak Minato, ale dostrzegam w nim też determinację i zaciętość Kushiny.

Anko nigdy nie przypuszczała, że pozna od tej strony Orochimaru. Zazwyczaj był podłym dla ludzi, nieczułym draniem, ale widocznie dziecko Minato, jego oddanego przyjaciela, zrobiło swoje.

— Ale wrodzony sadyzm, przyznam, ma po swoim wuju — zaśmiał się, mając oczywiście na myśli samego siebie. Niedawno wyjawił Anko, że był ojcem chrzestnym Naruto, czego Kushina za swojego życia nie zdecydowała się jej powiedzieć osobiście, mimo że żyły w dobrych stosunkach.

— Och, już dość tych sentymentów, chodźmy się zabawić, Mitarashi!

Nim zorientowała się, już była w objęciach mężczyzny, potulna i oddana. Jak zawsze.

— Śmierć jest blisko — usłyszała gdzieś resztkami świadomości swój własny, wypruty głos.

— O tak, śmierć jest zawsze blisko. — Błysk niebezpiecznych, inteligentnych oczu, a potem usta, zwykle szeptające zwodnicze kłamstwa, teraz zadające... czystą rozkosz...


	10. ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY

— Byłeś na przyjęciu.

Naruto spokojnie rozebrał się z płaszcza, a następnie podał go Hinacie. Dziewczyna ukłoniła się lekko z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy i sprawnie powiesiła odzienie na wieszaku.

— Owszem — odparł, w końcu przenosząc spojrzenie na opierającą się o ścianę Karin. Czerwonowłosa prychnęła lekko, widać było, że nie jest zbyt zadowolona.

Namikaze mimo tego nie przejmował się kuzynką. Bezczelnie zlekceważył jej istnienie i ruszył w stronę schodów.

Głos Karin jednakże mu na to nie pozwolił:

— Jak możesz tak się zachowywać? — warknęła, kiedy ją już wyminął. — Byłeś tak blisko Uchihy... jesteś tak głupi, kuzynie, czy tylko udajesz?

Przystanął. Błękitne oczy zalśniły wrogo. Stał do kobiety plecami, a jednak i tak wyczuła tę złowrogą aurę. Przegięła, wiedziała o tym.

Odwrócił się powoli, a potem w ułamku sekundy stał tuż przed nią. Dłoń zacisnął na gardle Karin, na co ta jedynie zdążyła stęknąć.

— Nie mogę go jeszcze zabić — szepnął, dalej dziwnie opanowany. — Jeżeli to zrobię, cała rodzina Uchiha wykończy mnie szybciej, niż zdążyłbym powiedzieć swoje imię. A co do przyjęcia...

— To ty jesteś głupia, że się tam pojawiłaś. Myślisz, że lord Hyuuga cię nie widział? Nie bądź naiwna i nie daj się zabić, Karin. — Z każdym kolejnym słowem uścisk robił się luźniejszy, aż całkowicie ręce mężczyzny puściły. Naruto z westchnieniem posłał jej ostatnie zrezygnowane spojrzenie, po czym ruszył ponownie do swojej sypialni.

Czerwonowłosa patrzyła za nim, masując obolałą szyję.

— Twój pan mnie czasem przeraża — osądziła z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Hinata jedynie drgnęła, dalej skrywa w cieniu korytarza. — Mam wrażenie, że zanim śmierć go dopadnie, mnie dopadnie on...

— Śmierć nie dopadnie mojego pana.

Karin drgnęła zdziwiona. Nie posądzała tę kruchą dziewczynę o taką siłę zawartą w głosie.

— Nigdy — dodała sucho.

***

Naruto zmęczony opadł na łóżko. Słowa Karin, wcześniejsza walka i jeszcze spotkanie ze starą wiedźmą doprawdy doprowadziły go do zmęczenia, ale równocześnie do niewyjaśnionej irytacji. Najchętniej wyżyłby się teraz. Znalazł jakieś przystojne, umięśnione ciało i uprawiał dziki seks.

Tyle, że przed oczami miał tylko jedną osobę, która mogła zapewnić mu upojną noc...

Pomimo zmęczenia wstał i udał się w kierunku otwartego okna. Sprawnie wdrapał się na parapet i już po chwili zeskoczył z rynny na ziemię.

Dalej było chłodno i deszcz lekko siąpił. Naruto zacisnął zęby, czując dreszcze na ciele. Zbytnio się tym nie przejął. Już po chwili zmierzał do jednego z pobliskich hoteli.

Dobrze, że po bankiecie, który odbył się w mieścicie, Sasuke zdecydował się pozostać na noc w Konosze.

***

Pukając do drzwi, wiedział, że jest to ryzykowne zagranie. Rzec można — głupota. Niemniej czuł, iż musi to zrobić. Pierzyć się z nim do szaleństwa, bez obaw, bez niepokojących myśli. To dziwne, bo przecież to był jego wróg... jego nemezis.

Drzwi otwarły się z lekkim zgrzytem, przywracając Naruto do rzeczywistości. Przed nim stał Sasuke Uchiha we własnej osobie, w samym ręczniku zaplątanym na biodrach. Krople wody spływały po umięśnionej klacie, aż do podbrzusza i dalej... co znaczyło, że brunet musiał właśnie zażywać gorącej kąpieli.

— Tak? — zapytał swobodnie, ze lśniącymi, czarnymi tęczówkami, jakby wcale nie dziwiło go jego przybycie.

— Zapomniałem płaszcza, paniczu — oświadczył Naruto swoim oficjalnym tonem. Tonem, którego tak nienawidził Uchiha.

— Nie wydaję mi się. — Brunet uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, jednym kącikiem ust. Było to niemalże wyzwanie. — Wejdź, pewnie zmarzłeś.

Pomimo wcześniejszych słów, w istocie przesunął się o krok, by zrobić przejście. Lecz miejsca w drzwiach nie było aż tak dużo.

Naruto otarł się ciałem o mokrą skórę Sasuke i zatrzymał tuż przy kotarze.

— Kochaj się ze mną, Naruto. Kochaj się n a p r a w d ę — wyszeptał Uchiha, mrużąc powieki. Namikaze drgnął, jego serce zabiło mocniej. Wargi bruneta dalej muskały płatek ucha.

W tych słowach kryła się moc. Znaczenie większe, niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać. To, o co prosił Sasuke powinno być zakazane, nie — było zakazane. Uchiha właśnie ujawnił, że pragnie go nie jako sługę a łowcę. Ujawnił to, kim obaj byli. Zaprzepaścił nieme porozumienie niewiedzy. Kłamstwo, które wokół siebie rozsiewali.

Dlaczego więc Namikaze odparł "Dobrze, Uchiha."?

Tego on sam nie wiedział.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się, gdy przekroczyli próg. Ręce Naruto tym razem nie ograniczały się — z całych sił popchnął Sasuke na przeciwległą ścianę. Gdyby ten nie był wampirem, zapewne poczułby ból głowy, gdy zetknęła się z twardą powierzchnią.

Blondyn już po chwili sam był przy Sasuke. Jeden, sprawny ruch i ręcznik leżał tuż obok. Uchiha z niesamowitym podnieceniem patrzył na ostrą, niebezpieczną twarz Namikaze. Na jego błękitne, teraz szaleńczo płonące tęczówki. Na szramy zdobiące poliki. Na sztylet, który nagle trzymał w dłoni...

Stęknął głośno, po raz pierwszy odczuwając strach, strach będący na pograniczu przyjemności. Czyżby właśnie Naruto zamierzał go zabić?

Srebrne ostrze zetknęło się z szyją, po czym powoli podążało w dół po nagiej skórze.

— Tym zabijasz moich pobratymców? — wycharczał Sasuke, patrząc na klęczącego Naruto, który właśnie trzymał sztylet tuż przy jego udzie.

— Czyste srebro, idealne na wampiry... — musnął ustami delikatne nacięcie na nodze, które wykonał — jeżeli byś wbił go w serce brata, już nigdy by nie powstał... — przygryzł ranę, na co Uchiha wygiął się jeszcze bardziej, penis drgnął — o czym zresztą dobrze wiesz.

Powstał, nie dotykając członka Sasuke. Ten zresztą pulsował tak mocno, że brunetowi zdawało się, że może dojść nawet bez niczyjej pomocy.

Naruto oderwał się od niego. Sasuke zacisnął pięści, widząc jak ubrania opadają na podłogę, a łowca stoi przed nim nagi, jedynie ostrze w dalszym ciągu dzierżąc w dłoni. A konkretniej trzymając przy swojej krtani, jak gdyby chciał sam naciąć skórę, by uleciała krew...

Oczy Sasuke na tą myśl zapłonęły czerwienią. Kły delikatnie wysunęły się. Penis znowu poderwał się do przodu, co wydawało się jeszcze niedawno niemożliwe.

Sasuke miał ochotę...

— Nie dotykaj się — rozkazał ostro Naruto. Sasuke, o dziwo, dostosował się do polecenia. Zresztą jak mniemał nie posiadał wyjścia, o to przecież miał przed sobą prawdziwego, cholernego łowcę, a dodatkowo z rodu Namikaze...

— Błagaj mnie bym cię wziął, teraz, bez przygotowania... brutalnie... — Naruto sprawił, że przy każdym kolejnym słowie Uchiha stękał. Jeszcze w życiu..

— Błagam...

Trzy sekundy później Uzumaki znowu do niego przywarł. Owrócił go twarzą do ściany. Sasuke wypiął się. Naruto bardziej rozwarł jego nogi i natychmiast wbił się cały w bruneta. Sztylet zaś rzucił z głośnym trzaskiem gdzieś w pobliżu.

Uderzenia były ostre, gwałtownie, tak jak obiecał — brutalne. Wbijał się w niego po całości, z mocą palce zaciskając na nadgarstkach Uchihy. Pchał, tak że nawet ściana lekko się poruszała, a tynk spadał.

Oddawali się sobie w całości, tak jak nigdy. Bez kłamstw, bez masek. Prawdziwi, cholernie, kurewsko prawdziwi. Naruto lekko sapał, gdy Uchiha wręcz krzyczał.

Byli tacy nadzy...

— Uchiha... pokaż mi... — mówił, gdy biodra wciąż rytmicznie się poruszały. — Pokaż mi prawdziwego... wampira.

Sasuke zastygł na jedną sekundę, w drugiej z niesamowitą prędkością obu ich sprowadził na łóżko.

Leżał na Uzumakim, biodrami na jego biodrach, wciąż się poruszając. Teraz jednak to on nadawał rytm... Ale dalej to Namikaze był górą, oczy, niemal z rozbawieniem spod wpół zmrużonych powiek, patrzyły na niego.

— Pokaż mi prawdziwego... wampira — ponowił Naruto cicho, ale pewnie. I Sasuke, choć wiedział, co to znaczyło, pochylił się i musnął szyję Uzumakiego, a potem wbił w nią kłami, wysysając czerwoną ciecz.

Krew łowcy sprawiła, że w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały głosy. Krzyki, oznaczające nieziemski orgazm.

A mimo to kły nadal się nie wysunęły... 


	11. ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY

_— Słyszałaś o tej legendzie?_

_— Jakiej?_

_Oboje stali naprzeciwko wielkiego obrazu, wiszącego na beżowej ścianę. Ramy jego były złote, a na płótnie przedstawione zostały dwie, czarne postaci. Wydawało się, że walczą — jeden trzymał sztylet w dłoni, drugi zaś otwierał usta, w których widać było zarys ostrych kłów. A jednak Orochimaru dostrzegał znacznie więcej. Otóż, gdy się wnikliwiej przyjrzał, widział drugie splecione dłonie. Mężczyźni stali naprzeciwko siebie i wcale nie zamierzali ze sobą walczyć, a wręcz przeciwnie. Razem chcieli stawić czoła przyciemnionym osobom, które ich otaczały. Groźne, ruchliwe cienie napawały wielką grozą._

_— Kilkaset lat temu — zaczął Orochimaru — urodziło się dziecię. Niemowlak. Zupełnie niewinne. A przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydawało... Po wielu latach, gdy dziecko dorosło, okazało się, że ma w sobie niepożądaną, niszczycielską moc. Większą od samego diabła. Dzięki niej mogło zgładzić całe istnienie. Niszcząc i niebo, i piekło. Dlatego Bóg zawarł przymierze z Lucyferem. Pozwolił mu wskrzesić zmarłych, którzy przez późniejsze pokolenia byli nazywanymi Wampirami, przez to, że aby przeżyć potrzebowali krwi żywych. Wampiry były, tak jak oczekiwał Lucyfer, potężne. Pokonały dziecię. Nastały tego jednak konsekwencje. Stwory zasiały postrach wśród ludzi, zabijały i gwałciły. Zaczęły rządzić światem. Lucyfer się cieszył, a Bóg był zły._

_Nasłał w końcu na Pierwszego Łowcę Ducha, który miał go natchnąć do walki ze złem. Tak oto powstał Pierwszy Łowca z rodu Namikaze._

_Wtedy nastały czasy walki pośród cieni, wampira z łowcą, ciemności ze światłem. — Wydawało się, że Orochimaru tutaj zakończył. A jednak kobieta pomyliła się; po chwili znowu rozbrzmiał jego melodyjny, cichy głos:_

_— Lecz niektórzy szepczą dalszą jej część. Mówią, że prawdzie zło nie odeszło. Czeka przyczajone na uboczu i zbiera siły na kolejny atak. A wtedy świat zostanie zgładzony... Dlatego powstali Łowcy i Wampiry, nie żeby walczyć, a wspólnie uratować istnienie. Mówią, że pewnego dnia Król Wampirów i Prawdziwy Łowca, określany Dziedzictwem, staną ramię w ramię do walki, nie jako wrogowie a przyjaciele. Bo światło bez mroku by nie istniało, tak jak mrok bez światła..._

_— Czy świat zostanie uratowany? — wyszeptała Miatarashi, przypatrując się z zaintrygowaniem uściśniętym dłonią na obrazie. Teraz wiedziała, że faktycznie mężczyźni stali intymnie blisko i prawdopodobnie coś do siebie szeptali._

_— Tego nikt nie wie, nawet ta legenda..._

_Orochimaru gwałtownie odwrócił się, jakby wyrwany z transu. Potem zaśmiał, gładząc dłonią twarz kobiety._

_— Ale to tylko bajka dla dzieci, Miatarashi... Tylko bajka..._

— Tylko bajka dla dzieci... — powtórzyła odruchowo, wspominając dawną rozmowę z mistrzem.

Orochimaru drgnął, a jakiś niepokojący błysk w oku zapłonął.

— Coś mówiłaś, moja droga? — zapytał, sącząc wino na przeciwległym krześle. Choć nie mógł tego wiedzieć, coś w jego tonie głosu powiedziało Anko, że owszem — mistrz orientuje się, o czym tak zawzięcie myśli.

— Powinniśmy ochraniać Naruto — stwierdziła nagle. — Skoro jest Dziedzictwem...

Mężczyzna machnął dłonią, przerywając jej. Kącik ust uniósł do góry.

— Mówiłem ci, że to tylko bajka dla dzieci, nic więcej.

Czemu więc nie wkładasz wysiłku w to, bym ci uwierzyła? — zapytała sama siebie. Jej wzrok przeszywał całkowicie bruneta, ale ten nie zdawał się tym przejmować.

— Miałaś ostatnio jakieś niepokojące wizje? — zagadał, spojrzenie ponownie kierując w papiery na stole, które dzisiaj rano dostarczył mu czarny kruk.

— Nie — pokręciła głową. — Oprócz tych, w których widzę Śmierć. Jest z każdym krokiem coraz bliżej... — Sama się wzdrygnęła, przypomniawszy sobie ciemną, niewyraźną postać. I zimno, niewyobrażalny chłód.

— A jeżeli w końcu go dopadnie? — wyszeptała, oczywiście, mając przed oczami blondyna. Od razu, jak go spotkała, wyczuła te dziwne wibracje. Coś się koło niego czaiło...

— Śmierć jest blisko — wysyczała, zmieniając barwę głosu. Na chwilę jej drugie ja nią zawładnęło, by po sekundzie wypuścić ze swoich objęć. Naprawdę nawet ona sama była przerażona tym, kim się niekiedy stawała, widząc przed oczami wizje. Orochimaru zaś nie drgnęła chociażby powieka.

Z cichym stukiem odłożył kielich na stół i orzekł:

— Lordowie potężnych rodów spotykają się ze sobą w Konoha, a to znaczy, że coś się dzieje. — Orochimaru leniwie oderwał spojrzenie od listu. — Ciekawe kiedy Łowcy zdecydują się na Kongres.

— Myślisz, że nas też powołają? — spytała, wiedząc, że niekiedy, w najważniejszych sprawach, Łowcy współpracowali z czarodziejami. Działo się to raz na jakieś sto lat, ale jednak.

— Myślę, że już czas — przytaknął mistrz. Nie wiedząc czemu, tym razem nie uśmiechnął się, a tylko zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. Coś było naprawdę nie tak...

***

Nadal nad Konohą widać było ciemność, ciemność, która nawet o świcie nie opuszczała. Chmury zawsze w pełni przykrywały słońce i teraz robiły to również.

Przystojny brunet z szaleństwem patrzył w stronę nieba, z niezwykłą prędkością przemierzając ulice tego stęchłego miasta. Zapach brudu wyczuwał tutaj wszędzie. Ale wyczuwał tutaj również coś o wiele przyjemniejszego...

Jakaś niewiasta sama właśnie przemierzała do domu. Lekko chwiejąc się, uśmiechnięta i pijana. Możliwe, że też trochę... pobudzona?

Mężczyzna wydął usta, rozbawiony tym faktem. Potem jednak oblizał wargi, w jednej chwili zaciągając z siłą kobietę do ciemnego zaułka.

Nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć, gdy kły wbiły się jej szyję, a ręka powędrowała do krocza.

Chciała się szarpnąć, błagać o wolność, cokolwiek... Ale obraz zamazywał się coraz bardziej, nie czuła bólu, a właściwie przyjemność, mimo to wiedziała... Wiedziała, że oto koniec. Ostatnie chwilę spędziła na patrzeniu na krew spływającą po jej nogach, która potem zabarwiała również ciemny piasek.

Następnie nie było już nic.

Rozszarpane ciało opadło na zimie, smutne, błękitne oczy spoglądały w próżnie, usta niemo krzyczały "pomocy", a szyi nie dało się w żaden sposób załatać. Zaś na majtkach dostrzec można było ślady świeżej spermy.

Mężczyzna zadowolony otarł twarz z krwi i powolnym krokiem wyszedł z zaułka.

Itachi Uchiha dzisiejszego poranka miał dobry humor i może dlatego był tak delikatny dla swojej ofiary.

***

Myślał, że umierał i już pogodził się z tą myślą. Od kilku dni wydawało mu się, że śmierć za nim podąża i miał dość tego strachu o własny los. Niech się dokona...

Przyjemność, musiał przyznać, była obezwładniająca i jeżeli faktycznie tak ma się to skończyć...

Nagle Uchiha oderwał się od niego. Mimo że nadal nad sobą nie panował, na co wskazywały szkarłatne oczy i wysunięte kły, jakoś zdołał to przerwać. Nie dał się ponieść instynktowi.

Namikaze zaczynał powoli dostrzegać kontury mężczyzny.

— Czemu mnie nie zabijesz? — wychrypiał. Dłoń Sasuke delikatnie spoczęła na jego twarzy. Mężczyzna zaczął sunąć po niej palcem w niemalże czuły sposób. Teraz leżał tuż koło niego, w dalszym ciągu nagi. Krew pośród pościeli wyraźnie go nie odrzucała.

— Z tego samego powodu, dla którego ty tego nie zrobisz...

— Muszę najpierw zniszczyć twoją rodzinę — oświadczył twardo, na co Sasuke uśmiechnął się.

— A ja nie mogę ci na to pozwolić...

Naruto parsknął i przyciągnął go do siebie mocniej.

— Dobrze, paniczu — powiedział, po czym wpił się w jego wargi.

Obaj wiedzieli, że gdy tylko przekroczą próg drzwi nadal będą tylko panem i sługą, a świat cieni będzie ważniejszy, niż cokolwiek. Ale teraz było dobrze... Dobrze... Po prostu dobrze...

A może to było ważniejsze, niż cokolwiek?


	12. ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY

****_Kiedy ciemna noc nastanie_

_Kiedy księżyc zalśni krwią_

_Dzieci usłyszą matek wołanie_

_Które martwe już są_

_Uratuj mnie mamusiu_

_Uratuj mnie tatusiu_

_Szep — czą_

_Kiedy ciemna noc nastanie_

_Kiedy księżyc zalśni krwią_

_W zaułku usłysz szeptanie_

_Trupów co tam tkwią_

_Uratuj mnie mamusiu_

_Uratuj mnie tatusiu_

_Szep — czą_

_Kiedy ciemna noc nastanie_

_Kiedy księżyc zalśni krwią_

_Wtedy pośród ciemności, kochanie_

_Mama z tatą cię rwą_

_Uratuj mnie mamusiu_

_Uratuj mnie tatusiu_

_Przed śmier — cią_

_Kiedy ciemna noc nastanie_

_Kiedy księżyc zalśni krwią_

_Usłyszysz ostatnie wołanie_

_Dzieci co tam są_

_Zabij mnie mamusiu_

_Zabij mnie tatusiu_

_Zabij mnie mamusiu_

_Zabij mnie... tatusiu..._

Melodia unosiła się przeraźliwym szeptem, gdy pokonywał drogę. Dzieci, które ją śpiewały, przysiadywały na zniszczonych schodach swoich domów. Ich twarze były posępne, prawie, że martwe. Oczy puste, pozbawione cienia nadziei.

Zapewne wielu z nich nie miało rodziców, pomyślał. Wielu czekało na nich, ale ci już nigdy nie powrócili. Gdzieś zabici, pozbawieni krwi lub otruci, zgwałceni. Wampiry były złem, z którym nauczył się walczyć, ale istniało zagrożenie w postaci ludzi. Psychopatów, zaśmiecających te ulice. Przed nimi nie mógł ich obronić.

— Zabij mnie... tatusiu... — śpiewała dalej jakaś dziewczynka, chwiejąc się do smutnego rytmu.

Ten tekst był makabryczny, ale prawdziwy. Śmierć w istocie mogła być wybawieniem dla tych dzieci. W szczególności, gdy tyczyło się to zmartwychwstania. Pewnie osoba, która wymyśliła utwór, była łowcą, łowcą, mogącym ujrzeć ożywienie własnego członka rodziny. A potem prawdopodobnie musiała go zabić.

A może napisał to ktokolwiek inny. Wampir, człowiek... czy to miało zresztą znaczenie?

— Nie — odpowiedział sam sobie, wchodząc do środka budynku.

— Zabij mnie mamusiu — usłyszał tuż koło siebie, gdy tylko drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Hinata odruchowo śpiewała tak dobrze znany utwór, skrywając się w cieniu.

Naruto podszedł do niej, na co lekko drgnęła, ale nie przerywała tej litanii. Delikatnie więc położył dłoń na jej ciemnych, wpadających w odcień granatu, włosach. Potem ucałował delikatnie w czoło.

Służąca od razu spłonęła rumieńcem, acz natychmiast umilkła.

— Już dobrze, kochanie. Już dobrze... — Dalej gładził ją w uspakajającym geście. Poddała się temu, jak zawsze uległa...

Nagle oboje drgnęli, wybudzeni niczym ze snu. Po holu roznosiło się ciche pukanie.

— Ja otworzę — zakomunikował lekko Naruto, odsuwając się od dziewczyny.

— Dobrze, panie — odparła, nawet się nie poruszywszy.

Mężczyzna sprawnie podszedł do drzwi i nacisnął klamkę. Jego prawa brew od razu uniosła się ku górze, kiedy ujrzał przed sobą znanego jegomościa.

— Co tutaj robisz, paniczu? — zapytał na wstępie. Sasuke Uchiha jednak nie odpowiedział, jego czarne, zmrużone oczy natychmiast spoczęły ponad ramieniem Namikaze. Blondyn nie musiał choćby się obracać, by wiedzieć, iż Hinata drgnęła.

— To twoja służąca? — spytał, na co Naruto krótko przytaknął.

— Jest ślepa — zauważył, mimo panującego wokół półmroku. Wydawał być się zdumiony, możliwe dlatego, iż nie sądził, że plotki na jej temat są prawdziwe.

— To nic nie zmienia — stwierdził szorstko Naruto. — Jest sprawniejsza, niż ktokolwiek, paniczu...

Uchiha nie przeoczył drobnego ostrzeżenia zawartego w tym zdaniu. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, na powrót kierując spojrzenie na Namikaze.

— Przybyłem, żeby przekazać, iż masz dzisiaj wolne, Naruto...

***

Powóz zatrzymał się tuż przed rezydencją Uchiha. Brama zatrzasnęła się za nim, jakby pod wpływem wiatru.

Odźwierny otworzył drzwiczki i pomógł wysiąść Lady Uchiha. Mikoto potulnie podała mu rękę, drugą przytrzymując swoją długą, bordową suknię. Nie oglądając się na Lorda, podeszła do młodego, czekającego mężczyzny.

— Itachi, kochanie — uśmiechnęła się. Itachi ucałował matkę w oba policzki i również odparł uśmiech. Lecz jakaś nienaturalność wkradła się w ten gest.

Wtedy właśnie tuż obok nich stanął Lord Uchiha, już na poczekaniu przytłaczając swoją osobą.

— Witaj, ojcze — przywitał się poważnie Itachi, po czym oświadczył:

— Pozostali lordowie już na ciebie czekają.

— A gdzie Sasuke? — zapytał, ruszając do domu. Mikoto i Itachi także skierowali się w tę stronę.

— Sasuke... — zaczął Itachi, acz właśnie w tym momencie przed nimi zamajaczyła postać mężczyzny. Ponura twarz i zimne, twarde oczy to pierwsze, co można było zauważyć.

— Witaj, ojcze.

— Witaj, Sasuke... Coś niepokojącego się działo w czasie mojej nieobecności?

Obaj bracia wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Nie były bynajmniej przyjazne, a wręcz przeciwnie. Kryła się w nich wzajemna niechęć i jakiś błysk ostrożności, niedopowiedzenia.

— Nie, wszystko było pod kontrolą — odparł w końcu, odrywając wzrok od Itachiego i przynosząc na ojca. Fugaku wydawał się być zadowolony taką odpowiedzią.

— Gdzie są lordowie?

— Czekają na ciebie w jadalni. — Tym razem to młodszy Uchiha powiadomił go, wyprzedzając Itachiego.

Nim jednak zostało powiedziane coś jeszcze, Lord Uchiha sprawnie wyminął obu braci i wraz z żoną wszedł do pokoju. Oni zostali tuż przy wejściu.

— Gdzie byłeś? — zadał pytanie Itachi. Wrogość pobrzmiewała w słowach.

— Oto samo mógłbym ciebie zapytać, braciszku — zakpił Sasuke, chociaż baczniejszy obserwator mógł ujrzeć jak dłoń lekko mu drży. Itachi na całe szczęście, pochłonięty także w złości, nie dostrzegł tego.

— To nie ja pieprzę się z wrogiem... — warknął przez zęby. Sasuke wtenczas przysunął się bliżej, ustami niemalże muskając te drugie. Furia w oczach lśniła, jak nigdy.

— Nie, nie pieprzysz się z wrogiem, robisz coś znacznie gorszego. I módl się, by ojciec się o tym nie dowiedział — wyszeptał.

Potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, lekko odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Nim jednak zniknął całkowicie za zakrętem usłyszał jeszcze:

— Obyś milczał, bo twój sekret także wyjdzie na jaw!

— Ciekawe, kto kogo sprowadzi na dno — wyszeptał do siebie brunet, przypominając sobie dawną rozmowę z Itachim.

Mimo wszystko znał już odpowiedź.

***

Lord Haruno to był z wyglądu mężczyzna najstarszy z nich wszystkich. Był także, co dało się łatwo dostrzec, człowiekiem. Niemniej z pewnych istotnych faktów również musiał przybyć na to spotkanie.

Siedział właśnie naprzeciwko Lorda Hyuugi, który od czasu do czasu postukiwał o podłogę swoją długą laską. Jego oblicze pozostawiało nieodgadnione.

Mężczyźni oczywiście wstali, jak tylko do pomieszczenia wszedł Fugaku wraz ze swoją żoną.

Panowie podali sobie ręce na przywitanie, a kobiecie ucałowali dłoń.

— Moja droga Mikoto, minęło sporo czasu odkąd się widzieliśmy — rzekł uprzejmie Hyuuga, na co ona skinęła głową i przyznała, że nie mogła się doczekać dzisiejszej rozmowy.

Następnie wszyscy zasiedli do stołu. Lord Uchiha splótł dłonie na stole i zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

— Jak mniemam słyszeliście, co się dzieje? — zaczął oschle.

Hiashi potaknął.

— Jeszcze nigdy nie mieliśmy tyle śmiertelnych przypadków. Wyżynają bogate, wampirze rodziny. Nawet w moim mieście — wyznał beznamiętnie.

— A u ciebie, Kizashi?

Mężczyzna westchnął ociężale, ale szybko odparł:

— To samo, moje wampirze kontakty niedługo znikną całkowicie, jak tak dalej pójdzie. Całe miasto na tym cierpi.

— Nie — zaprzeczył gwałtownie Uchiha. — Nie całe miasto, a cały kraj, panowie. Mało tego, wszystko wskazuje na to, że to nie są działania łowców. A nawet posłuchy głoszą, że i na nich ktoś rozpoczął łowy.

— Dodatkowo — wtrącił Hyuuga — podobno król jest poważnie chory. W takiej sytuacji wiecie, co to może oznaczać...

— Jesteśmy osłabieni, a wybór nowego króla przysporzy większego problemu — potwierdził Fugaku.

— Ktoś chce rozpocząć wojnę? — Tym razem to Lord Haruno wyszeptał na wpół przerażony.

— Nie wiadomo — wyznał czarnooki. — A jeżeli tak, to pytanie: dlaczego?

Po słowach Fukagu zapadło milczenie. Każdy zatonął we własnych myślach na długi czas. Tylko Mikoto obserwowała ich z nieukrytą ciekawością.

— Jakie więc kroki poczynimy? — przerwał w końcu ciszę Hyuuga. Uchiha nie zwlekał z odpowiedzią:

— Sugeruję, by najpierw poczekać na łowców. Jeżeli plotki okażą się prawdziwe, powołają Kongres.

— Wielki Kongres Łowców? — zdumiał się Haruno. — Ten, co ostatnio został przeprowadzony sto lat temu?

— Tak, właśnie ten. — Uchiha uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a Mikoto czule pogładziła go po nadgarstku. Nic już nie trzeba było mówić.


	13. ROZDZIAŁ DWUNASTY

****Siedział przy rozpalonym kominku, rękę trzymając na oparciu fotela, zaś drugą podpierając podbródek. Myślał i w istocie myśli, które przenikały go doszczętnie, nie były przyjemne.

Gdyby ktoś spojrzał teraz w błękitne oczy, zobaczyłby nie tylko odbicie płomieni, a historię. Przeszłość, przyszłość. Teraźniejszość... Okrutną historię łowcy skrzywdzonego przez los.

Z początku wspominał swoich rodziców. Matkę, o czerwonych, niemalże rudych włosach i ojca — wiecznie zapracowanego mężczyznę, który jednak znajdywał czas dla jedynego syna.

Nie mógł narzekać na swoje dzieciństwo, było bowiem idealne. Mama spełniała każde jego zachcianki, a tata często zabierał na polowania do lasu. Szczęście nie trwało jednak długo.

Śmierć zabrała ich szybko...

Potem przeszedł do informacji, które stara wiedźma mu dostarczyła. To, że matka nie służyła jako zwykły Łowca Wampirów, ale ktoś, kto był znacznie silniejszy. I wychował się doprawdy w okrutnych, zakonnych warunkach, co Naruto nie tak dawno doczytał w księgach i był teraz pewien, że szkolenie Łowcy Krwi przebiegało zupełnie inaczej, niż zwykłego Łowcy.

Nie pragnął jednak rozmyślać nad tym, jakie piekło musiała przejść Kushina, by stać się tym, kim była.

Zdumiewające, stwierdził, że nigdy nie zdradziła się, ciągle uśmiechnięta, niewinna, delikatna... Tyle, że wtedy, gdy pochwyciła ostrze w dłoń nie była kobietą, którą znał. Stała się twrda, krwiożercza, wiedząca, gdzie wbić broń, by zabić.

Ojca nigdy nie ujrzał w akcie walki, więc nie mógł wiedzieć, jak wyglądał pośród trupów i krwi. Kim tak naprawdę się stał.

Pytania, jakie pojawiły się w umyśle Naruto dotyczyły tego, jak się poznali. Naprawdę pragnął wiedzieć, dlaczego dwie zupełnie różne osoby i do tego z różnymi wyznaniami, pokochały się... Na przekór wszystkiemu w co wierzyły.

Przetarł zmęczoną twarz. Przed oczami mignęło mu przystojne, blade lico czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Wąskie, idealnie wyprofilowane usta i kocie, krwiożercze oczy...

A potem moment, w którym ostre kły zatapiają się w jego skórze.

Drgnął, natychmiast słysząc swój przyspieszony oddech i głośniejsze uderzenia serca.

Teraz już nie dziwił się, że wiele ludzi z własnej woli pragnie zostać ugryzionym przez wampira. Czuł się wtedy niczym we śnie, okrutnie pobudzony, przeżywający niemal wieczny orgazm. Mógł się wręcz od tego uzależnić...

Zacisnął pięść z całej siły, odpychając od siebie te pieprzone zdanie. Nie mógł dopuścić już do takiej sytuacji. Był, do cholery, łowcą, a nie bezbronną ofiarą. Mógł przecież zginąć, a wizja wtedy okazałaby się prawdą.

— Ale żyję — szepnął do siebie, niemalże zdumiony. Wydawało się dla niego niepojęte, że Uchiha mając taką okazję, nie wykorzystał jej. Każdy inny by to uczynił, a jednak... oszczędził Namikaze, najgroźniejszą osobę, która potrafiła i — co najważniejsze — chciała zniszczyć całą jego rodzinę.

— To jednak nic nie zmienia...

Ale czy to była prawda? Czy nie oszukiwał sam siebie?

Wolał nie odpowiadać sobie na to pytanie.

***

Przedzierał się przez tłum ludzi. Sprawnie, nie oglądając się na nikogo. Nie obchodzili go, miał ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.

Niespodziewanie jednak przed nim stanęła jakaś kobieta. Mogła uchodzić za ładną, ale na Naruto nie zrobiła wrażenia. Już zamierzał ją wyminąć, gdy ta przemówiła do niego:

— Nie pamiętasz mnie?

Naruto stanął w półkroku, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Jeszcze raz się jej przyjrzał.

Sięgająca ud, bujna suknia w kolorze lazuru. Na dłoniach czarne, kobiecie rękawiczki. Włosy miała niedbale spięte u góry. To na twarzy się zatrzymał. Konkretniej — na fioletowych oczach.

Wtedy dopiero zrozumiał.

— Wiedźma — szepnął do siebie, na co kobieta się uśmiechnęła. — Czemu ukazałaś mi się pod postacią staruchy?

Nie podobało mu się to, że z nim tak pograła. Od razu, niepostrzeżenie, pochwycił sztylet w swe dłonie. Miał przewagę. Był łowcą, żadne czary skierowane w jego stronę nie zadziałają.

— Cóż... gdybym ukazałabym ci się jako przeciętna kobieta, uwierzyłbyś mi? — Posłała mu pytające spojrzenia. — Z doświadczenia wiem, że starsze osoby łatwiej wpływają na ludzi, w tym i łowców.

— Nie lubię jak ktoś się ze mną bawi — ostrzegł sucho Naruto.

— Nie bawię się. Pomagam — odparła swobodnie, lekko przechylając głowę w prawo. Widocznie była rozbawiona. — Mój mistrz chce z tobą porozmawiać.

Naruto zaśmiał się, ale nie było w tym nic zabawnego. Oczy nadal miał wpół przymknięte, czujne i lodowate.

Mitarashi, choć próbowała tego po sobie nie poznać, naprawdę odczuwała lęk. Naruto wydawał się teraz groźniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek, gdy go widziała. Możliwe, że dzisiaj nie miał dobrego humoru...

— Czemu więc sam nie przyjdzie do mnie?

— A kto powiedział, że nie przyszedłem? — Nagle z pobliskiej ściany domostwa wypłynął jakiś cień, który już po chwili przeobraził się w mężczyznę. Co dziwne nikt z przechodzących nie wydawał się tego zauważać. Naruto domyślił się, że osobnik ten w dalszym razie używa do tego magii.

Stanął naprzeciwko nich. Mitarashi od razu odeszła kilka kroków, po czym skłoniła się, niczym posłuszna służka.

Namikaze jednak nie zwracał na nią zbytniej uwagi. Pochłaniał go czarodziej.

Dziwne, bo ta koścista twarz i te zwodnicze oczy, wydawały się być znajome. Uśmiech na ustach sztuczny, ale jakoś wiedział, że nie można było oczekiwać czegoś innego...

W jednym momencie obrazy z przeszłości zalały go.

_Dwaj mężczyźni stali nad malutkim łóżeczkiem, gdzie tkwił zwinięty w ciuszki niemowlak. Dziecko patrzyło na nich z zachwytem w swoich szarych oczach. Minato był przekonany, że dopiero z czasem tęczówki zmienią się na błękitny odcień._

_— W końcu doczekałeś się potomka. — Orochimaru przemówił delikatnym, niemal miłym tonem. Nawet Minato musiał przyznać, że nie często to się zdarzało. — Szkoda, że ma tylko was..._

_Minato poklepał go po plecach, śmiejąc się przy tym głośno._

_— Ma także ciebie, Oro — powiedział. — Jesteś dla mnie kimś więcej, niż przyjacielem. Jesteś dla mnie rodziną. Więc — uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, z błyskiem w oku — możesz siebie tytułować wujkiem._

_Orochimaru zdumiał się. On sam nie miał żadnych krewnych, był odkąd pamiętał samotny, a właściwe dopóki nie spotkał Minato na swojej drodze._

_— Skoro tak — orzekł poważnym tonem — przekażę mu cząstkę siebie._

_Brew Minato podeszła ku górze._

_— Magia zadziała? — zapytał. — Jesteśmy odporni..._

_— Wy, łowcy jesteście odporni na magię, ale nie na każdą. Istnieje magia tak silna, że nawet was dosięgnie. Kwintesencja istnienia, czar życia. Różnie to nazywają, ja osobiście mówię na to tchnienie..._

_Orochimaru zastukał swoją laską o podłożę. Wokół nich automatycznie zebrała się zielona powłoka. Niemowlak uśmiechnął się, a jego szare oczy jeszcze bardziej zalśniły. Potem laska przeobraziła się w prawdziwego węża. Ten zasyczał cicho i powędrował do łóżeczka małego. Naruto wyciągnął małą dłoń, jakby chciał dotknąć gada. Nie był przerażony, właściwie wydawał się spokojny. Może dlatego Minato nie zareagował, gdy wąż ugryzł delikatnie małego w palec._

_Nie płakał, zaśmiał się, jakby ten go tylko połaskotał._

_Wtenczas Orochimaru rozłożył ręce, przymknął oczy i rozpoczął cichą litanię. Minato nie rozumiał słów, ale domyślał się, że to była jakaś odmiana łaciny. Starodawny język używany przez czarodziejów._

_Powłoka wokół nich z zieleni przeistaczała się w czerwień. Potem zaś w błękit. Oczy małego lśniły w barwach tęczy. Następnie przemieszały się i utworzyły kształt motyla. Ten wefrunął w ciało dziedzica Namikaze._

_Wtedy wszystko ustało. Minato zdezorientowany spojrzał na Orochimaru, który trzymał w swojej prawej dłoni laskę. Jakby ta przed chwilą wcale nie przeobraziła się i nie zniknęła._

_— Co zrobiłeś? — zapytał Minato, nadal pod wrażeniem wyczynów przyjaciela._

_— Tak jak powiedziałem, oddałem mu cząstkę siebie. Stałem się jego rodziną. — Po chwili także dodał:_

_— Możemy nigdy się nie spotkać, ale on i tak będzie, gdzieś w głębi, mnie czuł. Będzie wiedział, że ktoś z rodziny przy nim ostał. A ja dowiem się, gdy coś mu się stanie... Minato — odwrócił się w stronę blondyna — nie przyszedłem tylko po to, by zobaczyć twego syna. Muszę wyjechać na długi czas._

_Łowca westchnął smutno._

_— Chodzi o Mitarashi — domyślił się. Orochimaru skinął głową na potwierdzenie._

_— Zaczyna naukę, musi przejść próby na Czarnej Wyspie — wyszeptał. — Nie wiem kiedy wrócę._

_— Nie martw się, przyjacielu. Ja będę na ciebie czekać._

_Orochimaru wtedy nie mógł wiedzieć, iż było to okrutne kłamstwo._

_Gdy wrócił nikt na niego już nie czekał. Tylko śmierć..._

Naruto ocknął się, gdy blada dłoń musnęła jego polika. Zimne oczy Orochimaru wpatrywały się w niego z niepojętą mocą.

— Nie jestem tutaj tylko w celach rodzinnych, Naruto — oznajmił sucho. Można było wyczuć w słowach okrutną, niemalże bolesną truciznę. — Jestem tutaj by cię uświadomić, a także uczyć, jak stać się prawdziwym Dziedzictwem...

— Wiesz, że Łowcy są odporni na czary? — dodał jeszcze. Naruto potwierdził, choć równie dobrze nie musiał. — Ja nauczę cię, jak je przeniknąć... a także znacznie, znacznie więcej...

***

Uchiha był głodny i oczywiście nie miał wyboru, niż znowu ściągnąć do siebie tego samego bachora, co ostatnio. Niemniej teraz jedynie wbił się w jego szyję, nawet nie zaczynając niczego więcej. Pijąc krew, owszem, podniecił się, ale natychmiast odepchnął gówniarza i nakazał zabrać go Shikamaru. Nie chciał nikogo innego prócz Naruto. Może miał obsesję, nie dbał o to.

— Nawet pierdolona krew smakuje gorzej — szepnął do siebie, opadając na łóżko. Dłoń samoistnie podążyła do spodni i zaczęła gładzić penisa przez materiał.

_Niebieskie, pożądliwe oczy. Perfidny, groźny uśmiech. Niebezpieczeństwo..._

Podniecenie z każdą chwilą przybierało na sile. Sasuke sapnął cicho, mocniej napierając dłonią.

_Umięśnione, spocone ciało. Mięśnie poruszające się nad nim, gdy ten go pieprzył. Krzyki, westchnienia..._

Ręka szybko znalazła się pod odzieniem. Stęknął, oplatając całego członka i zaczął poruszać na nim w górę i w dół. Biodra samoistnie również się unosiły w imitacji stosunku.

_Smak metalicznej, słodkiej krwi na języku. Mocniejsze ruchy... głośniejsze sapanie... zamglony wzrok... Był jego... Jego!_

Warknął i wygiął się w łuk, gdy ciecz wystrzeliła z męskości, plamiąc skrawek materiału. Potarł jeszcze kilka razy, nim całkowicie opadł bez sił na łóżko.

— Co się ze mną dzieję? — zapytał, ale odpowiedziała mu tylko przeszywająca cisza.


	14. ROZDZIAŁ TRZYNASTY

****— Dlaczego? — zadał pytanie. Miał dziwnie opanowany głos, przez co Orochimaru wiedział, że próbuje przewidzieć jego zamiary.

Laska mężczyzny stuknęła o chodnik. Ciemny dym uniósł się w powietrzu i zawibrował. Naruto poczuł przeszywające dreszcze na całym swoim ciele.

— Ponieważ — odparł Orochimaru — gdy ciemność nadejdzie, nikt się nie uchroni.

Naruto wpatrywał się z napięciem w wężowe oczy. Dostrzegał w nich coś niepokojącego, coś co zupełnie mu się nie podobało.

— Kuzynie! — Nagły krzyk rozbrzmiał tuż obok. Naruto zdumiony odwrócił się, by zobaczyć przed sobą czerwonowłosą Karin. Ta nie patrzyła ani w stronę Mitarashi, ani Orochimaru. Oczywistym było, że ci skrywali się za pomocą magii. Teraz zresztą oboje z zainteresowaniem spoglądali na kobietę.

— Co się stało?

Na czole Karin pojawiła się zmarszczka niepokoju.

— Wczorajszej nocy ktoś brutalnie zamordował osiemnastoletnią dziewczynę... Policja jest już na miejscu.

Dłoń Naruto zadrżała. Nie trzeba było pytać, by wiedzieć, że to sprawka wampira. Tylko jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Powinien był zadziałać, a nie... pieprzyć się z wampirem.

Jedyną zaletą tej sytuacji okazało się to, że Sasuke Uchiha automatycznie został skreślony z listy podejrzanych.

Naruto chciał udać się za kuzynką, ale z drugiej strony pragnął również poznać odpowiedzi, które tylko Orochimaru mógł mu udzielić.

— Idź — nakazał mężczyzna, rozumiejąc jego zawahanie. — Jeszcze wiele razy przyjdzie nam się spotkać, bratanku.

Blondyn więc pokiwał głową i w istocie podążył za czerwonowłosą. Nie oglądał się za siebie, mimo że wyczuwał zaintrygowany wzrok na swojej osobie.

— Nie tylko wyssał z niej krew — szepnęła Karin lodowato, wyrównując z nim kroku. — Ale także brutalnie zgwałcił.

— Rozumiem — potaknął Namikaze, nie będąc pod wrażeniem tych informacji. Widział i słyszał o wiele gorszych przypadkach.

Już po chwili dotarli do celu. Faktycznie koło miejsca zdarzenia kręciło się kilku policjantów. Automatycznie wyciągnął swoją plakietkę i podał jednemu z nich.

— Scotland Yard — oświadczył bez zawahania. Mężczyzna skinął mu głową i poprowadził ich oboje do martwej dziewczyny.

Widok rozszarpanego ciała nie wywarł w nim żadnego poruszenia. Karin również wydawała się być spokojna. Fachowym okiem oboje spojrzeli na dziewczynę.

Niewiasta miała suknie pociągniętą do góry, przez co widać było jej bieliznę zaplamioną krwią. Na nogach zresztą także Naruto dostrzegł białą, zastygłą maź, jak i krew.

Szyja natomiast nie przedstawiała się najlepiej — wampir, który się wgryzł, musiał naprawdę nad sobą nie panować, albowiem nic prawie z niej nie zostało. Oczy nadal otwarte wpatrywały się w przestrzeń, a usta chciały krzyknąć, ale już teraz nie mogły.

— Jakaś bestia musiała ją dopaść — osądził nagle jeden z policjantów. Oczywiście Naruto przyznał mu rację, ale jemu wcale nie chodziło o zwierzę, a prawdziwego potwora...

Miał już odejść, a jednak ponownie przystanął. Raz jeszcze obejrzał ciało. Teraz wyraźniej dostrzegł pośród błota blond kosmyki. Tęczówki zaś miały błękitny odcień.

Czarna źrenica Namikaze zapulsowała.

— To ta dziewczyna z przyjęcia — pomyślał, przypominając sobie kobietę, która napastowała Uchihę. — Już pamiętam... Ino Yamanaka.

_Leżał na ziemi, czując, że powoli odpływa. Rana była głęboka, do tego ciągnęła się przez cały bark._

_Musiał przyznać, był nieostrożny, a trzech wampirów za jednym razem, teraz nie wydawało się takim dobrym pomysłem. Przynajmniej, pomyślał, odczołgałem się od miejsca zbrodni na tyle, by jak na razie pozostać bezpieczny..._

_Krwawienie nadal nie ustępowało, szkarłatna ciecz przelatywała przez palce._

_— Czy tak właśnie mam skończyć? — wychrypiał. Ale wtedy, gdy już niemal pogodził się ze swoim losem, usłyszał cichy krzyk._

_Uniósł do góry głowę, by móc ujrzeć czternastoletnią dziewczynkę._

_Była przerażona, a to przerażenie odmalowało się w błękitnych oczach. Mimo tego podeszła do niego i przyjrzała się ranie._

_— Muszę ją zatamować — stwierdziła, trzęsącym się głosem, ale gdzieś tam była jakaś niezachwiana pewność. Może dlatego Naruto skinął potulnie głową, powierzając dziewczynce życie._

Kilka miesięcy później dowiedział się, że pochodziła z biednej rodziny, a rodzice zajmowali się leczeniem, mimo że nie byli lekarzami. Za uratowanie więc życia, anonimowo podesłał im duże kwoty pieniężne. Od tamtej pory mogła żyć w dostatku, jako piękna, młoda i co najważniejsze — bogata kobieta.

Tyle tylko, iż była martwa...

***

Noc szybko nadeszła. Chłodny wiatr nacierał od strony okna, którego firany od czasu do czasu lekko trzepotały. Przyglądał się temu z zaintrygowaniem i wcale nie zdziwił się, gdy czyjaś sylwetka stanęła w jego wejściu. A powinien.

Kocie spojrzenie przemknęło po nagim ciele. Chwilę zatrzymało się na już unoszącym się do góry penisie. Potem powoli sunęło po umięśnionym brzuchu, klatce piersiowej.

Nie pomijał blizn, a muskał je niemal czule swoimi czarnymi, głębokimi oczami.

— Czekałeś na mnie — szepnął Uchiha, z godną podziwu lekkością zeskakując z parapetu na podłogę.

Czy w istocie czekał? Nie wiedział. Nie był nawet pewien, dlaczego się rozebrał i myślał o tym cholernym wampirze. O jego oczach, ustach... o nim całym.

Sasuke położył się nad nim, dłonie kładąc po obu stronach głowy Namikaze. Patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, przenikali... a wargi wtenczas parzyły własnymi, mieszającymi się oddechami.

Naruto dłoń w plótł w ciemne kosmyki włosów, ciągnąć je w dół. Sasuke poddał się temu i wbił w te kuszące, skrywające wiele sekretów, usta.

Zaczęła się ostra walka o dominacje. Przelewały się w niej skrajne emocje — nienawiść, bezradność, złość.

Pożądanie ponownie ich zniewoliło, nie potrafili ani temu zaprzeczyć, ani to powstrzymać. Coś ich do siebie tak cholernie mocno przyciągało...

Naruto warknął, gdy Sasuke swoimi kłami wyznaczał krwawy szlak ciągnący się od skrawka szyi aż do pępka. Nie zlizywał go, jakby nie chciał raz jeszcze przekroczyć tej niebezpiecznej granicy...

Męska woń Uchihy unosiła się w powietrzu. Namikaze przez to jeszcze szybciej chciał poczuć nagie ciało nad sobą. Szybko rozerwał ciuchy Sasuke, w końcu mogąc go ujrzeć bez zbędnego odzienia. Ale wtedy też poczuł inny, nieznany zapach...

W jednej chwili zastygł, przytrzymał barki Sasuke nad sobą, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć. Oczy Naruto zalśniły intrygującym, pomarańczowym blaskiem.

Uchiha zobaczył w nich czystą furię i wydawał się tym doprawdy zaintrygowany.

— Pieprzyłeś się z kimś? — wywarczał Naruto, dłonie zaciskając mocniej.

Kącik ust bruneta drgnął.

— Nie — szepnął do jego ucha, językiem wdzierając się do środka. — Musiałem się tylko pożywić...

Nie wiedząc czemu, serce Naruto zapulsowało nieznanym bólem. Złość, nieuzasadniony gniew oplotły go w swymi sidłami.

Namikaze z całych sił paznokcie wbił w plecy Uchiha, także je naznaczając. Sasuke zaś jęknął, obezwładniony przyjemnością wymieszaną z cierpieniem.

— Nie... — wycharczał blondyn. — Nie pozwalam ci na to...

— Jeżeli jesteś głodny, masz mnie — dokończył, samemu będąc zdumionym swoimi ociekającymi władzą słowami. Kryło się w nich wiele.

Tym razem to Sasuke zamarł. Onyksowe oczy zalśniły, na sekundę lub dwie, a potem kły zatopiły się w skórze Naruto. Nie wiedząc czemu obrały sobie prawy polik.

Blondyn przymknął oczy. Wygiął się łuk, a orgazm dopadł go, mimo że nawet się nie dotknął.

Świat zawirował. Sasuke jednak szybko się oderwał. Przeszedł na klatkę piersiową, gdzie jedna z blizn odznaczała się od reszty — była głębsza i nierówno cięta. Nie pozwalając odsapnąć Namikaze, to w nią się wgryzł.

Naruto znowu sapnął i oddał się tej niezwykłej przyjemności.

— Wejdź... we... mnie — nakazał, gdzieś na granicy świadomości.

Sasuke dostosował się. Wszedł w niego po całości jednym, brutalnym pchnięciem. Kły wyjął z klatki i gładząc dłońmi spocone, gorące ciało przeszedł aż do nóg. Założył je sobie na barki, po czym ustami lizał uda, wyznaczając tylko sobie znaną trasę. Kwestią czasu było, nim to tam kły ponownie wbiły się.

Szkarłatna ciesz ściekała po bladych nogach Namikaze, brudząc pościel. Naruto krzyknął, osiągając po raz drugi szczyt. Sperma ubrudziła szyję Sasuke.

Uchiha dalej nie przestawał. Naruto nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy doszedł obezwładniony żądzą krwi Sasuke i czystą rozkoszą.

***

Dwie godziny później Uchiha ubierał ubranie, które i tak nie przedstawiało się najlepiej. Namikaze w tym czasie przyglądał się mu spod wpół zmrużonych powiek, nagi, dalej leżący bezwstydnie na zabrudzonej pościeli. Z pewnością Hinata przerazi się, gdy będzie ją zmieniała. Ze względu na wyczulone inne zmysły, szybko rozpozna krew i spermę zmieszane ze sobą.

— Jutro, a właściwie dzisiaj — zaczął obojętnym tonem Uchiha — odbędzie się kolacja, na której oświadczę się Sakurze Haruno. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz mi w tym towarzyszył...

Kpina w głosie Uchihy wzburzyła Naruto. Do tego ta nonszalancka poza, która mówiła, iż w ogóle go to nie obchodzi...

Jeżeli wcześniej Namikaze był zły, to teraz wściekłość rozszarpywała go od środka. Ale nie mógł nic powiedzieć, bowiem Uchiha Sasuke tak po prostu wyskoczył z okna i zniknął w mroku nocy, pozostawiając go samego. Zupełnie samego...


	15. ROZDZIAŁ CZTERNASTY

****_— Naruto...!_

_— Naruto!_

_— Na... ru... to!_

_Szepty rozbrzmiewały w ciemności i nie wiadomym było, z której tak naprawdę strony dochodzą. Namikaze odwracał się zdezorientowany, szukając źródła tych głosów. Mimo tego nie dawało to żadnych efektów_.

_Kiedy chciał się już poddać, nagle w mroku dostrzegł jakiś nikły błysk._

_Zmrużył oczy, światło bowiem było niezwykle rażące i z każdą kolejną chwilą powiększało się. Naruto dopiero po paru sekundach zrozumiał, iż — cokolwiek to było — przybliżało się do niego._

_Spod zmrużonych powiek zauważył, że już stoi tuż naprzeciwko i, co najdziwniejsze, wyciąga do niego dłoń._

_— Nie bój się, Naruto. — Usłyszał delikatny głos, który przypominał piękną, nieznaną melodię. — Tylko ja. Mama..._

_— Mama? — zdumiał się._

_W tym samym momencie błysk zniknął, więc już bez przeszkód całkowicie otworzył oczy. Faktycznie przed nim stała średniego wzrostu kobieta, o włosach koloru rubinu. Tęczówki uśmiechały się do niego przyjaźnie, usta szeptały jego imię._

_Miała na sobie długą, błękitną suknię, ciągnącą się aż do ziemi. Od czasu do czasu drżała ona, pchana nieznaną siłą._

_— Kochanie, musisz pamiętać kim jesteś. — Dłoń zateknęła się z jego polikiem. — Musisz podążać za swym przeznaczeniem._

_— Nie daj się omamić śmierci — szeptała dalej, nagle znajdując się jeszcze bliżej. Słowa jednakże przybrały innej, złowrogiej barwy. — Stań jej naprzeciw i okaż się prawdziwym Dziedzictwem..._

_Druga ręka matki z niezwykłą prędkością wbiła się w jego serce. Nie zdążył choćby krzyknąć, gdy krew zalała go całego. Gdy ciemność nadeszła, pozbawiając go wszystkich zmysłów..._

_Jedno imię zaś wrogo unosiło się w przestrzeni. A brzmiało ono..._

_—... Sasuke._

Z przerażeniem poderwał się do siadu. Serce niespokojnie galopowało, jakby przed chwilą skończył walczyć. Pięści zaciskał z całych sił na, nadal brudnym, prześcieradle, próbując jednocześnie odzyskać spokój.

Trwało to znaczną chwilę, nim w końcu udał się do łazienki, by przemyć oblepioną od potu twarz.

Zimna woda wydawała się być kojąca, dziwnie, przyjemnie kojąca...

Mimowolnie podniósł spojrzenie na wiszące lustro. Zdumiał się, zobaczywszy niezdrowo blade lico i spierzchnięte usta. Jednakże to, co najbardziej przykuło jego uwagę, znajdowało się na prawym poliku.

Opuszkami palców musnął dwóch wgryzień. Choć całe ciało miał naznaczone, to te miejsce było wyraźnie zbyt widocznie. Nikt nie mógł przecież się dowiedzieć...

Na nic nie czekając, na powrót skierował się do sypialni, by spod poduszki wyciągnąć ostry sztylet. Potem znowu ruszył do łazienki.

Raz jeszcze spojrzał w lustro i beznamiętnie przyłożył swoje ostrze do skóry. Jedno, silne szarpnięcie i, zamiast dwóch ran, miał głęboką szramę. Krew spływała po twarzy, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Teraz już nie mam lisich znamion, pomyślał z ironią. Następnie westchnął, wracając do łóżka. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie żadnych, niepokojących koszmarów.

***

Gniew oraz zmęczenie to była wybuchowa mieszanka. Mimo tego jednak zdołał na twarzy utrzymać perfekcyjną maskę łowcy. Nie przedzierała się przez nią żadna zbędna emocja, widać było jedynie przeraźliwą pustkę.

Shikamaru, który otworzył mu drzwi, spojrzał na niego przelotnie. Brak reakcji oznaczał, że w istocie Naruto dobrze zakamuflował swoje odczucia.

— Panicz jest w swoim pokoju — powiadomił na wstępie służący.

Naruto skinął głową, po czym właśnie tam się udał.

Schody skrzypiały lekko, gdy podążał na górę. Jednakże stuk czyiś kroków przebił się przez ten natarczywy dźwięk.

Naruto zauważył przed sobą kobietę o magnetycznym wyglądzie. Włosy miała ułożone w wykwitną fryzurę, zaś granatową suknię, jak przypuszczał, z najlepszego materiału.

Patrzyła na niego z czymś niepokojącym w oczach.

— Naruto, jak mniemam? — usłyszał pytanie, kiedy zatrzymała się na schodach, o stopień wyżej niż on.

— Tak, pani.

Lady Uchiha. Trzeba było być głupim, by nie zrozumieć z kim się ma do czynienia.

W jednej sekundzie jakiś mięsień na jej twarzy drgną i uśmiechnęła się serdecznie, niwelując tę niebezpieczną aurę wokół siebie.

— Sasuke mi tyle o tobie opowiadał — zaćwierkała wesoło. Mimo tego Naruto nie poruszył się; nie był naiwny — nie dał się zwieść.

— Właśnie do niego zmierzałem — powiedział tylko.

Mikoto więc odsunęła się lekko, by mógł przejść. Potem zaś rzekła:

— W takim razie nie przeszkadzam. Jakbyś mógł, przekaż mojemu synowi jeszcze, by nie spodziewał się nas na śniadaniu. Mamy kilka spraw do załatwienia w mieście.

— Oczywiście, pani.

Potem oboje ruszyli, każde w swoją stronę. Naruto, nim się obejrzał, już wchodził bez pukania do sypialni Uchihy.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim.

Blondyn uniósł w zdziwieniu brew, widząc nadal leżącego w łóżku Sasuke, który oparty na poduszkach, patrzył w jego stronę.

— Ojciec wrócił, więc dzisiaj nie mam obowiązków — wyjaśnił bezbarwnie.

— Spotkałem twoją matkę, powiedziała, że nie masz czekać ze śniadaniem. Razem z Lordem Uchiha załatwiają coś na mieście — wyrecytował bez jakiegokolwiek zająknięcia. W słowach przelewał się chłód silniejszy, niż zwykle.

— Pewnie zabrał się z nimi Itachi — szepnął do siebie Sasuke. Nie wydawał się jednak rozmyślać na ten temat, coś innego poświęcało całą jego uwagę — mianowicie głęboka szrama na poliku Namikaze. Cięcie było świeże i szpetne.

Wiatr zawiał z okna i w tej samej sekundzie Sasuke stał już przed mężczyzną, palcem muskając jego rany.

— Może zostać blizna — zauważył zafascynowany. Czuł, że już robi się twardy.

— Nie zostanie — pewność i zimno zabrzmiały twardymi nutami. — Paniczu...

Sarkazm był łatwo wyczuwalny w słowie "paniczu", Naruto stał sztywno, niechętnie spoglądał na Uchihę. Ten zaś był tym doprawdy rozbawiony.

— Jesteś zły, Naruto?

— Nie — odpowiedź nadeszła szybko. Za szybko.

Sasuke zaśmiał się i obniżył. Jego zręczne palce natychmiast wylądowały na wybrzuszeniu w spodniach Naruto.

— Choć pałasz teraz czystą nienawiścią i tak jesteś podniecony...

— Nie denerwuj mnie — warknął Namikaze, w jednej chwili wplatając palce w włosy Uchihy, w drugiej — brutalnie za nie ciągnąc.

Na Sasuke, pomimo widocznego bólu, nie zrobiło to wrażenia.

— Nie zadzieraj ze mną, Uchiha — ostrzegł blondyn. — Mógłbym cię z łatwością zabić, bowiem jest tylko pionkiem w tej pieprzonej grze. Moim... — nachylił się i szeptał do jego ucha —... pionkiem.

Kącik ust Sasuke drgnął.

— A teraz przejdź, do cholery, do rzeczy — nakazał Naruto, głowę jego przyciągając bardziej do krocza.

Sasuke bezczelnie dobrze się bawił. I wcale nie czuł się pogardzany, wręcz przeciwnie, był kurewsko zaintrygowany. Namikaze bowiem wydawał się zazdrosny...

Bez zbędnego komentarza rozpiął mu spodnie i przystąpił do rzeczy. Ciche sapania blondyna były iście podniecające...

***

Niewielka dorożka przyjechała pod rezydencje Uchiha. Sasuke na twarzy przybrał ciepły, przyciągający uśmiech, zaś Naruto drgnął i zmrużył oczy. W ogóle mu się to nie podobało.

Uchiha ubiegł odźwiernego i sam podał rękę wychodzącej niewieście. Sakura Haruno jak zwykle prezentowała się pięknie, a rumieńce na licu dodawały jej uroku.

— Kochana, wyglądasz oszałamiająco — wychrypiał do jej ucha, uprzednio całując dłoń w białej rękawiczce.

Różowowłosa zaśmiała się perliście, jednak jej czujne spojrzenie utkwiło w Naruto, który stał tuż za Sasuke.

Mimowolnie zadrżała, co wyczuł Uchiha, jeszcze bardziej zachwycony całą tą sytuacją.

— Twój ojciec już na ciebie czeka — powiadomił, kierując się z nią do domu. Naruto także ruszył za nimi, tak jak to przystało na oddanego służącego. Chociaż palce nadal zaciskał na schowanym w marynarce sztylecie. Musiał się powstrzymywać, by go nie użyć.

***

Kolacja zaręczynowa odbywała się w pozornie miłej atmosferze. Wszyscy wymieniali między sobą przyjazne, acz ostrożne spojrzenia. Itachi Uchiha chyba jako jedyny bawił się najlepiej. Nawet Sasuke stracił humor, musząc zabawiać rozmową Sakure. Trudno było mu również wyczuć czy ona jest nim zachwycona, czy nie.

Naruto stał z boku i przyglądał się temu z udawaną oschłością. Tym razem emocje utrzymywał na wodzy, będąc pewnym, że nie może się zdradzić przy rodzicach Uchihy. Mikoto zresztą miała zwyczaj zerkać niekiedy w jego stronę.

Jedyną osobą, która jeszcze się nie zjawiła był Lord Uchiha. Ale nie trzeba było czekać długo, nim główne drzwi z głuchym echem się rozwarły, a w nich stanął Fugaku.

Wszyscy powstali jak na zawołanie, gdy on czujnie przyglądał się każdemu. Dłuższą chwilę jednakże poświecił blondwłosemu mężczyźnie, skrytemu w cieniu.

Obaj wymienili spojrzenia, po czym Lord Uchiha jak gdyby nigdy nic zasiadł do stołu, wyraźnie ignorując jego obecność. Pod maską spokoju, skrywał się złowróżbny uśmiech...

Serce Naruto na ułamek sekundy stanęło, by po chwili rozpocząć ponownie wybijanie spokojnego rytmu. Mimo tego nie zdążył uciszyć swoich nerwów całkowicie, a Sasuke już powstał i klękał na zimnej posadzce.

Sakura również wstała od stołu i ściągnęła rękawiczkę, by pozwolić żeby jej dłoń uchwycił Sasuke.

— Kochana — zaczął Uchiha, czarne oczy bezczelnie kierując na Naruto — wyjdziesz za mnie?

Namikaze miał ochotę zamknąć powieki, ale coś kazało mu patrzeć. Patrzeć i słuchać tego wszystkiego, co tu się działo. Nie dał po sobie poznać niczego, ale tęczówki straciły błękitną barwę, zamieniając się w szarawy, bezduszny odcień.

— To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt, Sasuke — odpowiedziała płynnie, a potem jej usta wyszły naprzeciw ustom Uchihy. Pocałunek był gorący, a oczy bruneta otwarte, wypalające w duszy Naruto ogromną dziurę.


	16. ROZDZIAŁ PIĘTNASTY

****Obaj lordowie zasiadywali przy wąskim, prostokątnym stole. Ich sylwetki były wyprostowane, a spojrzenia przenikliwe, jak gdyby próbowali odczytać nawzajem swoje myśli.

— Na kiedy wyznaczamy datę ślubu? — Ciszę przerwał lord Haruno, chociaż zdawało się, że nie podchodził do całej sprawy entuzjastycznie.

— Za pełny miesiąc. Nasze dzieci będą mogły wtenczas lepiej się poznać i oswoić z sytuacją — odparł rzeczowo Fugaku, splatając dłonie w zamyśleniu. Oczy zmrużył, przez co jeszcze bardziej przypominał nieokiełznaną bestię. — Do tego tyle wystarczy, by wzbudzić sensację w Konoha.

— Rozumiem — potaknął Lord Haruno, choć przez jego lico przemknął jakiś niepokojący cień. Fukagu z łatwością go wyłapał.

***

Namikaze już zbierał się do wyjścia, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł różowowłosą kobietę, która niepewnie stała kilka kroków dalej.

Nie zdziwiło go, że spoglądała w jego stronę. Z gracją obrócił się i uniósł ponaglająco brew.

— Nie miałam okazji ci podziękować, więc zrobię to teraz — powiadomiła, kiedy przeniósł całą swoją uwagę na jej osobę. — Dziękuję za uratowanie życia. Nie wiadomo, co by się stało gdybyś mnie tak zosta...

Przerwał jej machnięciem ręki.

— W takim razie to nie mi powinnaś podziękować, a mojej służącej. Bądź co bądź to ona doniosła o tym incydencie — powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, gdy w zielonych tęczówkach zapłonęła dziwna iskra.

— Więc... więc tak zrobię — ukłoniła się delikatnie. Chciała się już udać zapewne do sypialni, ale Naruto jej nie pozwolił.

Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na barku kobiety. Zdumiona zerknęła na poważną, może lekko smutną twarz.

— Przykro mi z powodu śmierci pani koleżanki.

Zdawała się być jeszcze bardziej zaszokowana, może dlatego, iż po raz pierwszy usłyszała szczere kondolencje. Nawet jej własny ojciec cieszył się, kiedy usłyszał tę nowinę. Przecież Ino nie należała do arystokracji, a do tego była o wiele młodsza... jakby to cokolwiek zmieniało.

Chciała mu jeszcze raz podziękować, ale właśnie zauważyła, że blondyn na powrót rusza do wyjścia. Nim chociażby otworzyła usta, w holu rozbrzmiał trzask drzwi.

Niewyobrażalny chłód zawiał od tamtej strony, więc Sakura mimowolnie potarła ręce. Miała wrażenie, iż teraz jedyna, przyjazna dusza ewakuowała się, pozostawiając ją na pastwę potworów. To doprawdy było zdumiewające, bo jeszcze przed chwilą czuła ciarki na samą myśl o blondynie. Czyżby jednak coś bardziej ją przerażało?

— Głupstwo — szepnęła do siebie, ale drżenie ciała jej nie opuszczało. Cały dom zdawał się żyć i nawoływać ostrzegawczo.

— Głupstwo — ponowiła bez przekonania.

Ruszyła do swojego pokoju najszybciej, jak potrafiła. Zatrzasnęła za sobą zamek i z dudniącym sercem usiadła na łóżku. Ale wtedy jej wzrok spoczął na niewielkim, dębowym stoliczku, a raczej na tym, co na nim leżało.

Zdezorientowana, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, powstała i podeszła bliżej. Teraz wyraźnie przy zapalonej świecy widziała lśniące ostrze.

Nóż delikatnie ujęła, by móc odczytać zapis na doczepionej kartce.

— Nie daj się zabić — wyszeptała.

***

Ściągnął białe rękawiczki. Powoli, poświęcając temu całą swoją uwagę. Nie chciał w tej chwili myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. A mimo to coś nie dawało mu spokoju...

— Pamiętasz tę dziewczynę? Sakurę?

Hinata drgnęła na dźwięk jego głosu, a potem odparła:

— Tak, panie.

— To dobrze, bo właśnie wracam z przyjęcia zaręczynowego. Panienka Haruno będzie niedługo drugą panią Uchiha. — Skrzywił się, ale szybko odgonił to nieprzyjemne kłucie w serce. Nie mógł teraz zajmować się głupotami. — Jeżeli ślub oczywiście się wkrótce odbędzie...

— Co więc cię dręczy, mój panie? — zapytała cicho, tak, że ledwo usłyszał wypowiedziane słowa.

Westchnął, po czym zasiadł na fotelu. Hinata od razu podała mu trzymaną w dłoniach filiżankę herbaty.

— Mam przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak... Tak jakby ktoś... chciał ją zamordować. Do tego — mówił dalej, a oczy chłonęły iskry ognia w kominku — relacja Lorda Uchihy z lordem Haruno nie wydaje się być do końca wiadoma...

— Właściwie tak się zastanawiam... — kontynuował, a Hinata potulnie słuchała. Jej puste oczy także lśniły, gdy blask ognia się w nich odbijał. — Wampiry żądzą tym krajem. Król pochodzi z czystokrwistego rodu... wszyscy lordowie również... oprócz... rodu Haruno... Tak, tak wiem, że ma on powiązania z krwiopijcami, ale na czym dokładnie ta umowa polega?

— W końcu jestem w czymś lepiej doinformowana, niż ty. — O dziwo to wcale nie Hinata zabrała głos, a czerwonowłosa kobieta, która już po chwili siedziała ramię w ramię z Naruto. Pomimo tego, że jej suknia ubrudzona była nie tyle w błocie, co krwi.

— Krążą plotki, że ród Haruno łączy się z wampirami dla korzyści. Ci mają pieniądze i władze, a drudzy nie muszą starać się o pożywienie...

Zaskoczenie odmalowało się na twarzy Naruto.

— Twierdzisz, że mężowie i żony... Wiedzą o tym? Wiedzą, co ich czeka? — warknął w stronę kuzynki, jakby to ona ponosiła odpowiedzialność.

— Niektórzy tak... inni nie. I jak mniemam myślisz o tym samym, co ja? — zapytała dla upewnienia.

Oczywiście Naruto potwierdził. Dopowiedział sobie resztę. Mianowicie, że człowiek, który dołączał do wampirzego rodu, wcale nie tylko staje się pożywką dla ukochanego, ale dla wszystkich członków rodziny...

— A jednak Lord Haruno raz sobie nagrabił u Fukagu — rzekła od niechcenia.

— W jakim sensie? — ponaglił, widząc, że Karin nie było spieszno do odpowiedzi.

— Matka tej twojej Sakury nie była z wampirzego rodu. Lord Haruno ożenił się z nią z miłości, jednocześnie zaprzepaszczając wieloletnią tradycję. A już wcześniej mówiono, że jakaś krewna Uchiha miała wpaść w jego ramiona...

— Ależ ten stary dziad był głupi — dodała, poprawiając się na siedzeniu. — Przecież każdy wie, że Lord Uchiha nigdy nie daruje znieważenia... nikomu. Więc żonka szybko odeszła z tego świata.

— To dlatego najpierw Sakura była zaręczona z kimś innym — zrozumiał, przypominając sobie o tym, co mówił Sasuke. — Lord Haruno nie chciał, by spotkało ją coś, przed czym sam uciekł.

— Yhm, ale i to się nie udało. Dziwnym trafem, jak słyszałam, cudowny kochaś ją zdradził...

Naruto zamarł, analizując słowa kuzynki. Właśnie, dziwnym trafem. Czyżby i w tym macał palce Uchiha? A późniejszy atak wampira na jej osobę? Może to było z czyjegoś polecenia?

Ale to nie ma sensu, przecież Lordowi Uchiha zależy na tym małżeństwie.

Kto więc życzy jej śmierci i dlaczego? A może, pomyślał, nie chodzi wcale o nią samą, ale o wiedzę, którą posiada...

Może Sakura Haruno zdobyła jakąś cenną informację, nawet nie wiedząc, o jej prawdziwej wadze?

— Trzeba będzie prześwietlić jej przeszłość — rzekł do siebie. — Ta dziewczyna jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie...

— I oczywiście ja mam ci w tym pomóc, kuzynie? — Niechęć Karin w istocie była udawana, co łatwo można było rozpoznać po uniesionym kąciku ust. Raczej Naruto stwierdził, iż jest zadowolona, bo to będzie prawie jak za dawnych lat...

— No cóż, jako łowca mam obowiązek chronić życie ludzkie, więc, tym razem, ci pomogę. Ale nie przyzwyczajaj się — uśmiechnęła się, a potem w jednej chwili zamarła.

Przed nimi stał w całej swojej okazałości Sasuke Uchiha, którego mina była iście poważna i oschła.

— Musimy pomówić — oświadczył chłodno, nawet nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem.          


	17. ROZDZIAŁ SZESNASTY

****Dłoń czerwonowłosej powoli sunęła w dół, aż do odsłoniętego skrawka uda. To tam właśnie lśnił groźny, srebrny sztylet. Uchiha, mimo że nie spoglądał na kobietę, i tak widział jej poczynania, czego Namikaze był pewien.

— Nie. — Przerwał tę wędrówkę stanowczym, pełnym chłodu głosem. Karin natychmiast drgnęła, a potem bez słów wyprostowała się. Widocznie miała świadomość, że lepiej teraz nie drażnić kuzyna. I miała absolutną rację.

— Co tutaj robisz? — Pozorny spokój wkradł się w słowa, ale gdzieś tam zagościły niepokojące, groźne nuty.

Ich spojrzenia nadal się ścierały w niemej potyczce. Uchiha nawet zmrużył oczy, jakby to on widział więcej, niż powinien. Dopiero potem w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał jego arogancki, acz w dalszym razie zimny ton:

— Jak już wspomniałem, pragnę z tobą pomówić. Na osobności — dodał, unosząc ponaglająco prawą brew do góry. — Mam nadzieję, że nie na marne poświęciłem tyle czasu, by tu przyjechać...

Oczywiście kłamał. Dorożka wcale nie czekała na zewnątrz, a Sasuke przybył tutaj pieszo, wykorzystując swoje wampirze zdolności. Prawdy jednak powiedzieć nie mógł, choć ta i tak była przejrzysta, ponieważ Karin oraz Hinata słuchały, a i lepiej żeby same się oszukiwały dla własnego poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Złudnego bezpieczeństwa.

Gra dalej się toczyła, pomyślał w tej samej chwili Naruto. Choć oni odsłonili pomiędzy sobą swoje karty, nadal mieli publikę...

— Rozumiem — westchnął w końcu. Następnie odwrócił się do kuzynki.

— Będziemy w moim gabinecie — powiadomił.

Karin skinęła lekko głową. Twarz jej dziwnie stężała, Naruto zauważył także pulsującą żyłę na szyi, co oznaczało, że nadal jest gotowa i pochłania ją adrenalina... lub strach. Gdyby nie okloiczności zapewne Namikaze zaśmiałby się w duchu i potępił takie zachowanie; jako łowca przecież trzeba było utrzymywać emocje na wodzy.

Dzisiaj wyjątkowo przemilczał to, mając poważniejsze problemy. Mianowicie Uchihę Sasuke, który bezczelnie śmiał zjawić się w jego rezydencji, stawiając go tym samym w nieciekawym świetle. Do tego złość wynikała również z innych faktów...

I pojawiało się pytanie, czy można ufać brunetowi? Możliwość, że to on grozi Sakurze, nie napawała optymizem.

***

— Mów. — Naruto nie bawił się, chciał wiedzieć o co chodzi już teraz. Miał nadzieję, że naprawdę to było warte tego całego zamieszania. Inaczej obecne spotkanie mogło skończyć się doprawdy nieciekawie...

— Kim była ta kobieta? — zapytał zamiast tego Uchiha. W czarnych oczach zapłonęła dzika furia, Naruto zaś na ten widok zaparło dech w klatce piersiowej. Natychmiast się jednak zganił w myślach.

— Jaka kobie... — zaczął, lecz w tym samym momencie pojął o kim mówi Uchiha. — Ach... Karin.

Faktycznie ten musiał kątem oka obserwować czerwonowłosą, choć nie chciał, aby ktoś to zauważył. Prawie zabawne okazało się, że Sasuke mógł być zazdrosny...

— Łowcą — odparł niewinnie.

— Nie kpij ze mnie. — Niemalże zawarczał, ale nawet jego warkot brzmiał dla ucha przyjemnie. Mimowolnie łowca zadrżał, a Sasuke zbliżył się, tym razem mając wrogie zamiary. Wcale Naruto się to nie podobało...

Więc czemu igrał z ogniem i, gdy Uchiha ponowił pytanie, odpowiedział mu "Moją narzeczoną."?

Sam nie był pewien...

Sekundę później Sasuke napierał na niego swoją osobą, przez co tyłek Namikaze zetknął się z blatem dębowego biurka. Potem dłonie mężczyzny wylądowały na materiale marynarki blondyna, gniotąc ją z jawnym gniewem. To ten właśnie gest sprawił, że odruchowo sztylet Naruto musnął bladej szyi. Instynkty łowcy, jak widać, same działały.

Ale Sasuke nie wyglądał na zrarzonego, raczej — zdolnego do ostateczności. I Naruto widział to w tych ciemnych, przyprawiających o zawroty głowy, oczach.

— Jeżeli to cię pocieszy, Uchiha, to moja kuzynka — wyszeptał do jego ucha, dalej gładząc ostrzem szyję Sasuke. Kilka szkarłatnych kropel spłynęło za białą koszulę. — A teraz, do cholery jasnej, mów, bo inaczej — źrenice zwęziły się. Naruto nie żartował. — nie wrócisz do domu żywy.

Sasuke chwilę tak jeszcze trwał, jakby zastanawiając się, czy w istocie Naruto byłby do tego zdolny. Coś jednak mu mówiło, że na kolacji, doprowadzając go do wrzenia, sprawił, że i owszem, Namikaze mógł go zabić, do tego z wielką przyjemnością.

Nie był samobójcą, więc w końcu odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Chociaż inną kwestią było to, że samo przebywanie z Naruto w jednym pomieszczeniu nie wydawało się dobrym pomysłem.

— To twoje? — wyciągnął z kieszeni niedbale zwiniętą karteczkę, a potem niewielki nóż.

Zdumiony wziął od Sasuke mały skrawek papieru, jednocześnie wzdrygając się, gdy ich palce przypadkowo się musnęły. Obaj jednak udali, że nic się nie wydarzyło.

— Nie daj się zabić — odczytał blondyn. Od razu zmarszczył brwi.

Czyżby to właśnie znaczyło, że miał rację? Haruno w istocie ktoś zagrażał, a ponadto nie tylko on o tym wiedział. Jakaś jeszcze osoba w rezydencji Uchiha stała po jej stronie...

— Naruto, nie ignoruj mnie, pytam się czy to twoje? — Uchiha był rozdrażniony. Naruto bezbłędnie stwierdził, iż jest pewnym jego winy.

— Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego — odrzekł, oddawszy kartkę. — Jestem jednak ciekaw jak to pozyskałeś...

— Chciałem z nią porozmawiać, ale już usnęła, w dłoni trzymając ten nóż. — Naruto na te słowa, poczuł większy uścisk na sercu. Zignorował go, a przynajmniej w pewnym sensie. Nie chciał stracić kontroli w takiej sytuacji.

— To nie ja — ponowił kategorycznie. Uchiha mimo to, dalej mu nie wierzył.

— A niby kto inny byłby do tego zdolny, jak nie ty? — Kły delikatnie wysunęły się, tęczówki zapłonęły niewyraźną czerwienią. Sasuke ręką poluźnił trochę muszkę, czuł się przez to wszystko nieprzyjemnie rozpalony, choć nie wydawało się to możliwe.

— Wyjdź stąd — szepnął nagle Naruto. Głos stał się ciężki niczym głaz. Zapowiadał nieciekawe wydarzenia, przyprawiał o mdłości. Błękitne oczy zaś były wyprutę z emocji, puste, tak bardzo, cholernie puste... — Wyjdź stąd, bo jeszcze sekunda, a cię zabiję.

— Naruto. — Sasuke nie ruszył się, chociażby o krok. Wiedział, że za moment może naprawdę zginąć, ale jednocześnie czuł, iż musi tu pozostać, bo inaczej jak znowu się spotkają, jedyne co zrobią to chwycą za ostrza i już nigdy nie będzie mógł ujrzeć tej twarzy, spoconej, zakrwawionej, spragnionej dotyku. To w pewien sposób przerażało...

Czyżby się uzależnił?

— Naruto — raz jeszcze szepnął. — Ja też nie pragnę jej śmierci, dlatego pytam, czy w istocie jest jakieś zagrożenie? Mówisz, że ty za tym nie stoisz, rozumiem. Pytanie, czy wiesz, kto to może być? I czego może się obawiać Sakura?

Wykonał kilka pewnych kroków, po czym stanął przed Naruto. Blisko, nie na tyle jednak, by drażnić go swoją obecnością. Wzrok, który ten mu posyłał, oznaczał, że tylko cudem Uchiha jeszcze w ogóle dychał.

Doprawdy uroczo, zakpił Sasuke, czując podniecenie.

— Nie wiem — padła sucha odpowiedź. — Teraz idź.

— Wiedz, że nawet jeżeli to mój ojciec jest tym, który zechce ją dopaść, nie pozwolę mu na to — zdecydował brunet, chociaż osobiście różowowłosa kobieta była dlań tylko zabawką.

— Od początku byłeś świadom, że będzie waszą pożywką, co Uchiha? — Słowa Naruto zbiły z tropu Sasuke. Do czego nawią...?

Ach, no tak. Dowiedział się, co oznaczał ślub. Nie powinno go to dziwić, a mimo wszystko czuł lekkie zdumienie.

Kącik ust drgnął mu.

— Oczywiście, taka jest tradycja... — Chyba był jednak samobójcą, albowiem palcem pogładził brzydką szramę na prawym poliku blondyna. — Ale nie musisz się obawiać. Przynajmniej jak na razie... Poza tym Sakura musi dożyć, nieprawdaż? — Ostrze przeszyło jego dłoń. Głęboka, podłużna rana ciągnęła się od łokcia, aż do nadgarstka. Krew plamiła biały materiał. Sasuke lewą ręką rozpiął guzik rękawa i go odpiął. Patrząc wciąż na Naruto zlizał czerwoną ciecz. Rana kilka chwil potem się zasklepiła.

— Nie dałeś mi skończyć. Jak już wspomniałem, nie pozwolę jej skrzywdzić.

Oddech Naruto przyspieszył, tak samo jak puls, co nie umknęło bystremu oku Sasuke. Ciepłe ciało przywarło do niego, jakby w podnieceniu, a jednak wyczuwał twarde, naprężone mięśnie, niczym szykujące się na atak.

— Dlaczego? — wychrypiał. Sasuke przywarł do niego mocniej, ocierając się penisem o drugiego członka. Równie pobudzonego.

— Dlatego — zaczął, jednocześnie językiem badając strukturę ucha. Kły także czasami zahaczały o wrażliwą skórę. — że tego oczekujesz. Chociaż nadal zastanawia mnie z jakiej przyczyny masz do niej chociaż odrobinę empatii. Czy nie powinieneś być na nią wściekły za to, że ci mnie odebrała?

— Sasuke... — Naruto uśmiechnął się, mimo że drugi mężczyzna nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Dłonie wtenczas ułożył na plecach bruneta, gładząc je, wcześniej wyrzuciwszy broń z głośnym stukiem, na ziemię. — Nie rozumiesz, prawda? – Nie czekając aż Uchiha zabierze głos, kontynuował:

— Więc ci wyjaśnię... Nie ma znaczenia czy ją nienawidzę, czy lubię. Nie ma znaczenia, kim dla mnie jest osobiście. Istotnym jest jeden fakt – Sakura Haruno to człowiek. Człowiek z krwi i kości. A ja, nad szczątkami własnych rodziców, przed obliczem samego Bractwa, przysięgałem ochraniać każdego człowieka od zła czającego się w mroku, obiecałem bronić prawdy przed ludzkością, stać na straży jasności, niosąc samotne, okrutne brzemię. Podążać za swoim przeznaczeniem łowcy aż do końca swego istnienia...

— Ale, prawdę mówiąc, coś jeszcze każe mi mieć na nią oko – wyjawił niespodziewanie, na co Sasuke mocniej zmarszczył brwi, wsłuchując się w ociekający kpiną głos. — Otóż Sakura Haruno wie o złu czającym się w mroku... Nie wie tylko, że te zło właśnie ją... otacza...

***

Zakapturzona postać przystanęła i nikle się ukłoniła. Druga, stojąca naprzeciwko, powieliła ten gest, po czym ruszyła do owalnego stołu. Zasiadła na pierwszym z brzegu krześle, nie czekając na towarzysza.

Dopiero, gdy ta druga się dosiadła, usłyszeć było można przytłumiony głos z głębi kaptura:

— Kolejny łowca, Matko Światła. Już czwarty w tym miesiącu.

— Zapewne nic, co wskazywałoby na wampira?

Ciche zaprzeczenie. Matka Światła westchnęła, ale już po chwili stanowczy ton nie pozostawił złudzeń do jej stanowiska w tej sytuacji:

— Dobrze więc. Nie mam innego wyboru, niż zwołać Wielki Kongres Łowców. O świcie wyślij białe kruki z czarną pieczęcią...

Oczy zalśniły spod kaptura i przyniosły się na okno, zza którego widać było ciemne, usłane gwiazdami niebo. Matka Światła ponownie przemówiła:

— Naciesz się nocą, dziecko, ponieważ od jutra wszystkie kolejne będą zimne i wrogie... Prawdziwe zło nadchodzi, cienie szeptać zaczynają...


	18. ROZDZIAŁ SIEDEMNASTY

****Powoli zawiązywał swoją muszkę, jednocześnie wyczuwając, że nadal jest bacznie obserwowany przez siedzącego przy biurku Naruto. Nagiego Naruto, trzeba było dodać.

Swoją drogą nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, iż po słowach Łowcy nagle odnaleźli swoje wargi, by zainicjować brutalny, pełen wrogości, świadomej agresji pocałunek. A potem skończyli ostro pieprząc się... Niemniej już po fakcie i tak zdawało się nie mieć to znaczenia...

— Co teraz zamierzasz? — zapytał, odwracając się do mężczyzny ponownie w pełni odziany. Namikaze płonącym wzrokiem zlustrował go od stóp do głów, tylko na chwilę zatrzymując się na miejscu poniżej pasa. Gdyby nie to, że Sasuke naprawdę musiał już wracać, ta noc byłaby jeszcze intensywniejsza.

— I myślisz, że ci powiem? — Perfidny uśmiech na twarzy Namikaze kusił, ale również ostrzegał. Mimo wszystko Sasuke chciał podjąć to wyzwanie, dlatego podszedł do niego i nachylił się, by musnąć drugie usta swoimi. Przelał w to tyle gorąca, ile sam odczuwał, więc nie zdziwił się, gdy członek blondyna delikatnie drgnął.

— Nie. Raczej to, że tego pragniesz — stwierdził, wciąż z bliska pochłaniając swoim wzrokiem błękitne tęczówki.

— Jesteś wampirem.

— A ty łowcą.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie nieprzyjemnie, a potem raz jeszcze pocałowali namiętnie. Uchiha, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, klem zahaczył o kuszący język blondyna. Krew zalała ich podniebienia, brunet z przyjemnością ją wylizał. Potem posłał mu ostatnie spojrzenie i pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Jakie było jego zdumienie, kiedy otworzył je, a przed nimi zastał prosto stojącą Hinatę. Dziewczyna patrzyła gdzieś na jego klatkę piersiową pustymi oczyma. Zresztą cała jej twarz zdawała się być niczym porcelanowej lalki.

W dłoniach, co dopiero po chwili zauważył, trzymała złożone ciuchy.

— Przyniosłam świeże odzienie dla swego pana — oświadczyła bez cienia emocji.

Cóż, Sasuke szybko się domyślił, że służąca Łowcy miała pełną świadomość, tego co tu się wydarzyło. Trudno było powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę odczuwała. Niechęć? Wstręt? Potępiała ich zachowanie?

Nie, zaprzeczył natychmiast. Raczej była tak oddana, że nic ją to nie obchodziło, do czasu aż nie zagrażał jej panu.

— Wejdź, Hinata — nakazał bez skrępowania Namikaze. Pomimo tego, iż brunet stał w przejściu, Hinata dostosowała się. Sprawnie przemknęła koło niego, nawet nie muskając swoim dotykiem. Zdumiewające, osądził. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś ślepy może być tak precyzyjny...

— Jest ślepa, ale widzi więcej, niż ty mógłbyś dostrzec — usłyszał za sobą głos Łowcy, potem zaś, z uśmiechem na ustach, wyszedł.

Oczywiście, nie wątpił w jego słowa.

***

Szykował się do wyjścia. Powoli naciągał białe rękawiczki, kątem oka obserwując Hinatę. Stała koło okna i chociaż niczego z jej lica odczytać się nie dało, Namikaze wiedział, że rozkoszuje się zimnym powietrzem, które nadchodziło wraz z wiatrem.

Niespodziewanie usłyszał głośnie, śpieszne kroki. Uniósł głowę, by napotkać skonfundowane spojrzenie Karin na schodach. Zatrzymała się na piątym stopniu, w prawej ręce coś trzymając i pokazując mu. Nim jednak zdołała się odezwać, w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał inny dźwięk, jak gdyby trzepot skrzydeł...

Biały kruk nagle w frunął przez otwarte okno i przysiadł na jego dłoni. Przy nóżce miał doczepiony liścik.

Łowca sprawnie go odwiązał, już wiedząc, co zastanie. Po otworzeniu czarnej pieczęci i odczytaniu znamienitych słów, przeniósł spojrzenie na lekko kiwającą głową Karin.

— Zwołują Wielki Kongres Łowców... — orzekła zduszonym głosem. Naruto raz jeszcze zerknął na wytłuszczone litery.

**_Novem diebus sub occasum solis lux magna mater suo Congresso Images_ **

— Za dziewięć dni o zmroku Matka Światła powołuje Wielki Kongres Łowców — szepnął, a potem odczytał ostanie słowa:

— Cave, liberi.

_Strzeżcie się, dzieci._

***

— Kongres będzie trwał trzy dni — powiadomił Mitaraschi, patrząc na trzymany list. — Trzeciego dnia Matka Światła wezwie nas, czarodziei.

— Czyli miałeś rację, Mistrzu. — Kobieta wolno przeczesywała długie, brązowe pasma Orochimaru, który wydawał się tego nie zauważać. — Zaczyna się robić ciekawie...

Orochimaru natychmiast zamarł, a potem powiedział zimno:

— Nie powiedziałbym... raczej niebezpiecznie. — Następnie zaś dodał, odłożywszy na stół zwitek papieru. — Dlatego też zdecydowałem, że pozostaniesz w Konoha, a ja sam udam się do Miasta Łowców.

Szok na twarzy Anko odmalował się nieciekawym grymasem. Mimo tego nie przestała gładzić włosy mistrza, równocześnie pragnąc go udobruchać.

— Ale, Mistrzu ja...

Mężczyzna sucho prychnął. Wiedział, co miała zamiar powiedzieć Mitarashi.

— Jeszcze wiele musisz się nauczyć... Do tego czasu, szczerze mówiąc, wolę nie przedstawiać cię Matce Światła.

— Kim ona jest? — zapytała z zaintrygowaniem. Orochimaru, jak zdążyła zauważyć, często mawiał o niej z dziwnym szacunkiem i respektem, co było doprawdy zdumiewające. Niekiedy także mogła ujrzeć jego odległy wzrok, który zapewne chłonął jakieś wydarzenia z przeszłości. Nigdy jednak nie zdradzał, co to było.

— Kimś bardzo starym i bardzo potężnym... Stoi na czele Bractwa Łowców, sama tytułuje się Matką Światła, ponieważ twierdzi, że każdy Łowca to jej dziecko. Jako matka także chroni swoje dzieci... I jedynie im okazuje swoją lepszą stronę... — dodał krwiożerczym szeptem. Mitarashi mimowolnie zadrżała, czując przeszywające zimno. — Dlatego nie chcę cię tam zabierać, Matka Światła od razu zrozumie, że jesteś moją słabością i to wykorzysta...

Ręka mężczyzny wylądowała na jej tali, przyciągając ją do siebie. Usiadła na kolanach mistrza i objęła go za szyję. Uśmiechnęła się.

— Umiem o siebie zadbać, Mistrzu — osądziła. — Do tego, jak mniemam, nie powinnam odmawiać zjawienia się, bo i to stawi nas w złym świetle, nieprawdaż?

Potrafiła nim manipulować, a przynajmniej tak myślała. Orochimaru zaś nie wyprowadzał jej z błędu, w gruncie rzeczy miał dzięki temu przewagę. Teraz zaś stwierdził, że skoro tak bardzo nalega, niech sama się dowie, co to było spotkać prawdziwą, bezwzględną Matkę Łowców. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie powróci sam do Konohy...

— Dobrze więc — udał westchnięcie. — Ale pamiętaj, że ja ciebie tym razem nie obronię, Mitarashi. W Mieście Łowców nie będziesz miała mojego poparcia, cokolwiek się stanie nie stanę po twojej stronie... Nie jestem wszak głupi.

Dziwne nuty zaniepokoiły Mitarashi, a jednak ciekawość, chęć poznania samego przywódcy Łowców — zwyciężyła.

— Rozumiem, Mistrzu.

Następnie pocałowała go, oddając się pożądaniu. Orochimaru jednakże natychmiast to przerwał, odpychając ją od siebie i wstając z fotela. Pstryknął palcami i w tej samej chwili trzymał wężową laskę. Oczy zalśniły zielenią, przypominając ślepia prawdziwego gada.

— Nie mam teraz czasu — wyjaśnił oschle. — Zresztą w końcu muszę odwiedzić siostrzeńca.

— Iść z tobą, Mistrzu? — zadała pytanie, domyślając się jaka będzie odpowiedź.

— Nie, poradzę sobie.

Zacisnęła wargi z całej siły, patrząc jak mistrz przemienia się w cień i sunie po ciemnych ścianach, aż w końcu całkowicie znika. Miała wrażenie, że mężczyzna ostatnio trzyma ją na dystans bardziej, niż zwykle. Jakby coś było nie tak.

Mitarashi bowiem nie wiedziała, że żeby stać się prawowitym czarodziejem, musiała odejść od mistrza i udać się w swoją własną drogę. Orochimaru zaś był tego w pełni świadomy.

 

 


	19. ROZDZIAŁ OSIEMNASTY

****Kieliszek z czerwonym płynem przechylił się nieznacznie. Oczy zafascynowane chłonęły ten widok, gdy krew prawie spłynęła na ziemię. Jednakże szybki kolejny ruch ręki i z powrotem szklane naczynie trwało prosto.

— Znowu tam stoi? — zapytał mimochodem, nie zerknąwszy na swego sługę. Ten pochylił się lekko i wyszeptał:

— Tak, mój lordzie.

Lord Hyuuga nie musiał podchodzić do okna, by wiedzieć, gdzie konkretnie się skrywała. Pod osłoną latarni, nieudolnie udawała dziwkę, myśląc, że jest bystrzejsza od niego. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet jego sługa w tej kwestii przewyższał inteligencją tę małą laleczkę.

— Zaczyna mnie poważnie irytować — stwierdził.

Oczywiście zaczerpnął informacji, kim była, jak tylko wyczuł, że ktoś go bacznie obserwuje. Śledzi jego poczynania, zapamiętuje jakie miejsca odwiedza, kogo spotyka. Liczy na jakiś poważny błąd. Ale Hyuuga nie miał zwyczaju takowego popełniać.

— Czegoś oczekujesz, mój lordzie?

Lord w końcu przeniósł spojrzenie na sztywno stojącego mężczyznę w uniformie. Dłonią ów jegomość poprawił zsuwające się z nosa okulary. Kabuto był mu bezwzględnie oddany, a co najważniejsze — również był wampirem.

— Karin, tak ma na imię ta dziewczyna? — zapytał mimochodem, pomimo że nie potrzebował zapewnienia.

— Tak, mój lordzie. Jak głoszą plotki pochodzi z jakiegoś nieprawego łoża. Nie posiada żadnej rodziny — padła bezbarwna odpowiedź. Tylko suche fakty, pomyślał Hyuuga.

— Dobrze, niech ci będzie — machnął od niechcenia ręką. Kabuto uśmiechnął się, tęczówki zaś zalśniły wrogo spod idealnie wyczyszczonych szkieł. — Zajmij się tą dziwką.

Trzy sekundy później Lord Hyuuga przesiadywał sam w ciemnym, nieprzyjazny gabinecie, z myślą, że oto pozbywa się kolejnego natarczywego problemu.

***

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się zalotnie do kolejnego przechodnia. Wyglądał na bogatego i widocznie właśnie wychodził z hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się Lord Hyuuga. Tym lepiej. Jednakże uśmiech zamarł na jej twarzy w tym samym momencie, gdy ujrzała wysuwające się kły.

Była szybka. Lata treningów nie pozwoliły na zastanowienie się, wyprowadzenie z równowagi, zachwianie pewności siebie. Sztylet zalśnił w blasku latarni, gdy wampir doskoczył do niej.

Była szybka, ale nie na tyle, by uniknąć kolejnego, sprawnego ataku. Zęby wbiły się w jej ramie, odrywając fragment skóry.

Warknęła, ale nie pozwoliła sobie opuścić gardy. Bolało jak skurwysyn, czuła, że krew spływa nieprzyjemnie po całej ręce, plamiąc bezczelnie jej ulubioną suknie. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym, adrenalina w jej żyłach i tak sprawiła, że ból nie był na tyle mocny, co w rzeczywistości.

Zamachnęła się, gdy szarowłosy oblizał lubieżnie wargi. Niemniej ze śmiechem zrobił niedbały unik. Bawił się z nią. I po tym wiedziała, że tak oto dobiega jej koniec. A trzydzieści dziewięć nacięć na zawsze pozostanie w tym stanie, nie będzie więcej, ani mniej.

Mógł ją zabić jednym ugryzieniem, mógł, ale tego nie zrobił. Nie był łaskawy, chciał ją wykończyć, by błagała o szybką śmierć, by się wykrwawiła, by szlochała żałośnie.

Niedoczekanie jego, pomyślała, zagryzając z całych sił wargi, kiedy ponownie skóra odeszła od ciała. Mimo wszystko nie udało jej się zdusić przyprawiającego o mdłości krzyku.

***

Wracał właśnie z przymiarek. Dopiero dzisiaj miał czas i ochotę, żeby w końcu odwiedzić swój ulubiony sklep i zamówić nowy surdut. Tamten poprzedni zaczynał mu się nudzić. Nagle jednak, pomimo nieprzyjemnych dźwięków dorożki, gdzieś tam usłyszał czyjś... krzyk?

Nie był pewien, czy naprawdę właśnie to dobiegło zza okna. Niemniej przeczucie kazało mu natychmiast zatrzymać pojazd. Kakashi dostosował się bez słów, nawet nie wyglądając na zdziwionego, gdy Naruto bez jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia wyszedł w połowie drogi i zniknął pod osłoną nocy.

Namikaze wyciągnął ostrze spod płaszcza, już wiedząc, że coś było nie tak. Nie tylko puste ulice na to wskazywały, ale ten odpychający, nieprzyjemny zapach... krwi zmieszanej z wonią śmierci.

Skręcił w prawo, przypuszczając, że to tam znajdzie odpowiedzi na nurtujące pytania. W istocie nie pomylił się. Światło pobliskiej latarni zadrgało, jakiś cień gwałtownie stanął, zapewnie wyczuwając jego obecność. Naruto nie zdążył choćby powiedzieć słowa, gdy postać ta zniknęła. Pewnie powinien za nim podążyć, ale jakiś głos w głowie nakazał tu zostać.

Cichy jęk, ledwo uchwytny, ale mimo wszystko łowca go usłyszał. Podszedł do przyciemnionego zaułka, gdzie światło już nie docierało.

To, co zobaczył, powinno go przerazić. I przeraziło, ale nie dał niczego po sobie poznać. Musiał zachować trzeźwość umysłu, ponieważ poszarpana, prawie nierozpoznawalna dziewczyna jeszcze żyła. Choć skrawki skóry oderwane leżały wokół niej, a krew lała się z każdego możliwego miejsca — jeszcze żyła. Najbardziej jednak zatrważający pozostawał fakt, że, gdy tylko zerknął w te szkliste, ale nadal bystre tęczówki, wiedział, że oto przed sobą ma Karin.

— Musisz wytrzymać — szepnął zimno, po czym pochwycił jej bezwładne ciało w ramiona i uniósł do góry. Starał się być delikatny, ale musiał się spieszyć. Po pierwsze, dlatego że szybko trzeba było ją opatrzyć i zaszyć, po drugie, by żaden kolejny wampir się tutaj nie zjawił; Naruto nie mógł marnować czasu, kiedy jego kuzynka umierała mu w ramionach.

— Ostrzegałem cię — rzekł szorstko w jej stronę. Jego twarz była blada, spięta, tęczówki przybrały stalowy odcień. — Ostrzegałem...

Kakashiego nic już nie mogło zdumieć, nawet ten okrutny widok. Otworzył tylko drzwiczki i bez mrugnięcia okiem je zatrzasnął. Jedynym, co wskazywało na to, że wiedział jak poważna jest sytuacja, była dorożka, która jechała szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek.

***

Orochimaru pojawił się niespodziewanie na środku salonu, od razu domyślającej się, że Naruto potrzebuje pomocy. Zresztą nigdy się nie mylił, a postać ubrudzonego krwią blondyna tylko to potwierdziła.

Zmrużył gadzie oczy, a źrenice jeszcze bardziej się zwęziły. Stuknął laską w tej samej chwili, a zielony dym owiał jego oblicze, nadając złowróżbnego wyrazu. Potem gwałtownie ponownie spojrzał na Naruto.

— Gdzie ją masz? — zapytał, nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej.

— W sypialni — odparł. Orochimaru oczywiście zauważył, że głos w ogóle mu nie zadrżał, był pewny, świadomy, jakby łowca nie pierwszy raz musiał przechodzić coś takiego.

Obaj podążyli do pokoju, ale to czarodziej pierwszy przekroczył próg. Hinata, która czuwała przy łóżku, natychmiast oddaliła się, by ten bez przeszkód mógł spojrzeć na wpół martwą dziewczynę.

— Możesz coś zrobić?

— Postaram się — odparł, szacując obrażenia. — Czary w przypadku łowczyni nie zadziałają, ale mikstury... wszystko będzie zależeć od tego, jak bardzo chce żyć.

— Rozumiem. — Sztywno skinął głową.

— Stworzę nad nią barierę, która możliwe, że w jakimś stopni załagodzi ból. Będę także potrzebował mojej uczennicy. Musi zaszyć te rany bez udziału magii...

— Rób, co musisz — zdecydował Namikaze. — Nieważne, jak bardzo będzie cierpieć, nieważne jak daleko będziesz chciał się posunąć... Wiedz jedno — ona ma przeżyć.

Łowca, po tym oświadczeniu, skierował się ku wyjściu, ale nagły głos wuja go powstrzymał:

— Naruto?

Nie odwrócił się, stał do niego tyłem, chwilę jakby zastanawiając się, możliwe, że będąc świadomym tego, o co chciał zapytać Orochimaru.

— Tak? — W końcu usłyszeć było można jego twardy ton. Jedyne, co zdradzało jego podenerwowanie, to drżące dłonie, mężczyzna nie musiał patrzeć, by być tego pewien.

— Wiesz, że ona może już nigdy nie wrócić do stanu przed tym? Nie chodzi mi o fizyczne szkody...

— Wiem — natychmiast potwierdził. — Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest pieprzonym Łowcą, do tego z klanu Uzumakich.

Po tych słowach Orochimaru usłyszał trzask drzwi i wiedział, że ten już wyszedł.

Mag jeszcze długi moment nie poruszył się, intensywnie myśląc. Miał nadzieję, iż Namikaze nie zawiedzie się, bądź co bądź była Łowcą, ale nawet oni odnosili klęski. Nie miało znaczenia, jak potężni byli, upadek zawsze przecież był bolesny. Ale nie chciał zawieść siostrzeńca, miał zamiar w istocie zrobić wszystko, by odratować tę dziewczynę.

Nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, niż zawołać w głębi swego umysłu:

_— Mitarashi._

Nim ostatnie litery rozbrzmiały, ta już znalazła się przed nim, zadziornie unosząc kącik ust do góry.

— Czyżbyś jednak mnie... — przerwała, marszcząc brwi. Potem zaś, dostrzegając po co ją wezwał, przybrała maskę na twarz i rzuciła ciche zaklęcie na własne dłonie. Nachyliwszy się nad ciałem, przeszła do rzeczy.

Orochimaru był zadowolony, kiedy igła wsuwała się w zakrwawioną skórę. Sam rozłożył wtenczas ręce i zaczął powolną litanię.

Modlił się, aby magia chociaż trochę musnęła czerwonowłosą.

 

 


	20. ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĘTNASTY

****— Kto jej to zrobił? — zapytał Orochimaru, przysiadając się do stołu. Kilka godzin spędził nad Karin, teraz jednak opuścił pokój, by pozwolić w spokoju dalej pracować Mitarashi. Wbrew pozorom umiała pomóc rannym za pomocą nie tylko prawdziwej magii, ale również dzięki wrodzonemu talentowi. Pamiętał, że jako mała dziewczynka, jeszcze niezdająca sobie sprawy jaką siłą dysponuje, szkoliła się na lekarkę.

— Nie jest istotne, kto to zrobił, a istotnym jest, kto wydał rozkaz — odpowiedział Namikaze, łącząc dłonie na blacie. Wzrok, który błądził po ścianach wydawał się obcy. Łowca, zrozumiał Orochimaru, był myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Pewnie przewidywał, rozmyślał o niechybnej przyszłości.

— Więc w tym wypadku jaka będzie odpowiedź...? — ponowił, zaintrygowany zachowaniem siostrzeńca. Miał wrażenie, że Naruto jest teraz na polowaniu i czai się na zwierzynę.

— Banalnie prosta. — Oschłe słowa w ogóle nie wyjaśniły sprawy. Dopiero gdy dodał „Lord Hyuuga", mag pojął.

— Wiesz... — zaczął z kpiną Naruto, odnajdując go spojrzeniem. — Założyłem się z nią, kto pierwszy dopadnie Hyuugę. Oczywiście była przekonana, że ona wygra... Ja przecież nie poczyniłem względem niego żadnych, odpowiednich kroków. Trwałem w miejscu, ale... wiesz czemu, wuju? Wiesz?

— Polujesz na ród Uchiha, gdybyś przeprowadził zamach na lorda Hyuugę teraz i coś poszłoby nie tak, mógłbyś zostać zdemaskowanym — domyślił się Orochimaru z jałowym uśmiechem.

— Właśnie tak — pochwalił go Namikaze. — Ale mimo wszystko byłem przekonany o swojej wygranej. W mojej opinii bowiem Karin nie mogła zabić, ani nawet zbliżyć się do Lorda Hyuugi. Jest on zbyt potężnym wampirem, a ona zbyt naiwnym łowcą. — To zdanie sprawiło, że Orochimaru natychmiast rozsiadł się wygodniej, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany i... zdumiony? — Ostrzegałem ją, mówiłem, że to się może źle skończyć, ale tak naprawdę nie wierzyłem w to. Sądziłem, iż fakt, że jest moją kuzynką ochroni ją, ponieważ Lord nie chciałby sprowadzać na siebie moją, rozgniewaną osobę...

Zamilkł, a potem oznajmił nagle:

— Ale nie przewidziałem jednego. Mianowicie, że nawet Lord Hyuuga popełnia ogromne, niewybaczalne błędy... Choć, jakby się zastanowić, wcale nie powinno mnie to dziwić, przecież Hinata jest tego dowodem...

***

_Gdy pierwszy raz ją spotkał miał osiemnaście lat, ona wtenczas był zwykłym, dziesięcioletnim bachorem. Uganiała się za ptakami razem z innymi dzieciakami. Wydawała się szczęśliwa, lekko niesforna. A przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie pojawił się przed nią Lord Hyuuga i siłą nie zaciągnął z powrotem do rezydencji. Krzyki i płacz dziecka irytowały Namikaze, więc dogryzając jabłko, ruszył dalej, przed siebie._

_Rok później znowu spotkał tego samego bachora, tyle tylko, że leżącego w śmieciach, z zakrwawionymi oczyma, tak cholernie szlochającego. Był podenerwowany, nie wiedział, czy przez jej bezsilność, czy przez Lorda Hyuugę, który uczynił to swojemu dziecku._

_Ale czy to było ważne?_

_Naruto podszedł do niej i przyklęknął. Jasnym było, że dziewczynka jest ślepa, okrutnie oszpecona. Dłonią odruchowo pogładził posklejane od brudu i krwi włosy. Wzdrygnęła się z przerażenia._

_— Ciii... nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy — szepnął delikatnie, starając się jej nie spłoszyć. Co dziwne, jakby na dźwięk jego głosu trochę się uspokoiła, tym samym pozwalając się objąć._

_— Jestem ślepa i bezbronna... — wyszeptała słowa, o które Namikaze nigdy by jej nie posądził. Możliwe, że właśnie przez nie blondyn zdecydował się wyciągnąć niebieski pył i posypać jej dłoń._

_Jako Łowcy niektórzy rodzili się od razu, mając to po prostu we krwi. Zazwyczaj działo się to w wielkich rodach, takich jak Namikaze, gdzie każdy członek rodziny posiadał ogromny dar. Były jednak przypadki, że i zwykły człowiek urodził się z tym czymś, choć nie tak intensywnym. Mógł wtedy wybrać pomiędzy zwyczajnym życiem, a wyzbyciem się resztek człowieczeństwa i wstąpieniem na drogę Łowcy. Musiał jednak mieć na uwadze, iż treningi i wszystkie próby będą o wiele bardziej natarczywe, niż u jego towarzyszy. Wielu także nie wiedziało, że ma taki wybór i jest kimś więcej. Dlatego też wymyślono sposób, by to sprawdzić. Niebieski pył, który zaczarowany został specjalnie przez maga. Na skórze zwykłego człowieka powodował delikatną wysypkę. Na skórze obdarzonego — absolutnie nic._

_Więc, gdy Hinaty dłoń w dalszym ciągu pozostawała równie blada, Naruto uśmiechnął się mimowolnie do siebie, a potem mocniej przygarnął ją do swojej klatki piersiowej._

_— Jesteś ślepa, ale już nigdy nie będziesz bezbronna — powiadomił z całą mocą, którą z siebie wykrzesał. — Rozumiesz, kochanie?_

_Jej oczy jeszcze bardziej zalśniły od łez, ale tym razem były to łzy szczęścia. Pokiwała wolno głową._

_Naruto wtedy pomyślał, że nieważne, iż nie urodziła się Łowcą, nieważne, że była ślepa i oszpecona — i tak będzie lepsza od innych. Nauczy ją wszystkiego, co sam potrafi, stworzy kobietę, którą nigdy już nikt nie skrzywdzi. A pewnego dnia będzie na tyle silna, by dopełnić zemsty._

_— Tak, pewnego dnia..._

***

Naruto powoli podźwignął się z krzesła i spojrzał w kąt, gdzie potulnie czekała Hinata. Patrzył na nią przez znaczną chwilę, z uśmiechem i dumą. Niczym prawdziwy rodzic, troszczący się o własne dziecię, pomyślał Orochimaru.

— Już czas, kochanie — zdecydował. Hinata gwałtownie uniosła głowę i prawie przez chwilę zdawało się, że naprawdę na niego patrzy, ale w rzeczywistości była to tylko gra świateł. — Czas dokonać zemsty.

— A co z rodem Uchiha, jeżeli dowiedzą się...? — zadał pytanie czarodziej, mając na uwadze wcześniejsze słowa siostrzeńca.

— Potem będę się tym martwić, wuju — zdecydował. Błękitne oczy zapłonęły dziko, czaiła się w nich istna furia, zło, o które nawet Orochimaru go nie posądzał. — Po tej zniewadze nie będę się już powstrzymywał, nie będę się ukrywał, zakładał maskę. W końcu czas pokazać im, kim naprawdę jestem, że lepiej ze mną nie zadzierać... Czas, by Lord Hyuuga poznał, czym jest strach...

— Ale najpierw niech zrozumie, jaki błąd popełnił... — dodał jeszcze.

***

_Idę po ciebie_

_Namikaze N._

Lord Hyuuga wpatrywał się w te słowa, które właśnie krwawym szlakiem, na jego oczach, zostały wygrawerowane w ścianie nad kominkiem. Mężczyzna domyślił się, że stał za tym jakiś czarodziej, ponieważ sam Łowca nie posiadał takich zdolności.

— Kabuto — zaczął zduszonym głosem. Nawet Kabuto uniósł w zdumieniu brew.

— Tak?

— Jak miała na imię ta dziewczyna?

— Przecież wiesz, mój lordzie — zauważył służący, nie będąc pewnym, do czego zmierza jego pan. Jednak coraz bardziej mu się to zaczynało nie podobać. — Karin.

— A nazwisko? Podaj nazwisko...

— Uzumaki.

Jakim trzeba było być głupcem, by nie wiedzieć z kim się ma do czynienia? Lord Hyuuga poczuł, jak paznokcie wbijają mu się z krwią w jeszcze bledszą niż zazwyczaj skórę. Spływająca, szkarłatna posoka złowrogo zalśniła w odbiciu czerwonych, drgających w kominku płomieni.


	21. ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY

****Na granatowym niebie pojawił się pierwszy błysk. Potem nastała nawałnica, a deszcz lunął z głośnym szmerem, zalewając cały kraj. Zakapturzona postać spoglądała do góry, chłonąc groźny widok.

Krople wody wtapiały się w czarny płaszcz, ale nie wydawała się tego zauważać. Nawet to, że stała pod drzewem, nie miało znaczenia.

— Tej nocy przeleje się krew, zemsta zaś zostanie dokonana — szepnęła Matka Światła, a słowa jej przychwycił mrok, niczym kuszącą obietnicę...

***

— Możemy wyjechać, mój lordzie. — Propozycja Kabuto brzmiała dla niego samego irracjonalnie, ale widząc niepokój w dotąd nieprzystępnym obliczu swego pana, zmusił się do ostateczności. On sam zaś uważał, że to wszystko jest tylko wyolbrzymieniem całej sprawy. Tak naprawdę nie było się czego obawiać, nawet mógł przypuścić, iż wszystkie te opowieści o rodzie Namikaze są nic nieznaczącymi historyjkami dla dzieci. Mógł więc, z łatwością, zabić Naruto.

— Uciec? — zadrwił Lord. — Nigdzie przed nim nie uciekniemy, głupcze. Znajdzie nas w każdym miejscu.

— Co w takim razie...? — zaczął sługa, ale następne słowa mężczyzny go uciszyły:

— Jedyne, co teraz możemy zrobić, to być gotowym. Powiedz wszystkim, żeby przygotowali się do walki. A przede wszystkim zabierz moją córkę w bezpieczne miejsce... Chroń bez względu na wszystko...

W tym samym jednak momencie, drzwi od pokoju drgnęły. Lord Hyuuga z niepokojem zauważył stojącą w progu, z przepraszającą miną, nianię oraz małą, patrzącą na niego dziewczynkę.

— Tato, czy coś się dzieję? — Lord Hyuuga nie wiedział jakim cudem, ale Hanabi zawsze przeczuwała, gdy jakieś niepokojące wydarzenia miały nadejść. Tym bardziej zamarł, a potem z gniewem wyciągnął swoją dawno nieużywaną szablę. Tylko to mogło ich teraz ocalić.

— Kochanie, podejdź tu — szepnął, gdy niania zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Dziewczynka natychmiast podbiegła do ojca, przechylając lekko głowę w prawo z niemałym zainteresowaniem.

— Pamiętasz, czego cię tatuś uczył? Pamiętasz jak zadać śmierć, złotko?

Czerwień zapłonęła radośnie w oczach małej.

— Pamiętam — odszepnęła z entuzjazmem. — A będę mogła zjeść?

Dłoń Lorda wylądowała na jej włosach, w czułym geście. Uśmiechnął się.

— Tak, będziesz mogła — odparł tylko, a potem gwałtownie popchnął, gdy szyba w oknie roztrzaskała się z kolejnym grzmotem. Kawałki szkła wbiły mu się w dłonie, które ochraniały córkę.

Kabuto zdezorientowany wyciągnął odłamek z policzka, wyrzucając go na ziemię. Chciał zadać pytanie, ale odpowiedź sama do niego przyszła.

Na parapecie stał blondwłosy mężczyzna, który niedbale w dłoni zaciskał sztylet. Jego wargi ułożone były w kpiący uśmiech, ale oczy... Te oczy pozostawały zimne niczym stal, okrutne, pozbawione jakiejkolwiek empatii. Krwiożercze, niegodziwe i mówiące o tym, co miało nadejść.

Gwałtowny wiatr zawiał, wprawiając w ruch złote kosmyki włosów. Deszcz wdzierał się do środka wraz z niewyobrażalnym chłodem. Hyuuga zadrżał.

— Tatusiu, mogę go posmakować? — zapytała cicho Hanabi, a mężczyzna natychmiast przysłonił jej usta ręką, ale było już za późno — bezduszne tęczówki skierowały się w jej stronę, po czym przeszły na Lorda Hyuugę.

— Pożegnaj się z córką, masz dziesięć sekund. — Oschły głos powiadomił go, że Namikaze wcale nie żartował. — Od teraz.

Raz... dwa...

— Będzie dobrze, kwiatuszku, tylko nie patrz... będzie dobrze.

Lord Hyuuga kątem oka zauważył nieznaczny ruch. Kabuto nie zamierzał czekać, a teraz wraz z nianią wysunął kły i naparł na Namikaze. Naruto nie udało się uchybić, i nóż, który trzymał szarowłosy, go dosięgnął, przecinając ramię. Na chwilę Hyuuga pomyślał, że jest szansa, chociaż zdawało się, iż jakieś rozbawienie dostrzegł na twarzy Łowcy...

Cztery, pięć...

Naprawdę miał rację, uświadomił sobie Kabuto, gdy wyprowadzał kolejny atak. Namikaze widocznie nie był tak szybki, jak on, ponieważ z ledwością odpierał te ciosy. Służący więc zabawiał się, wiedząc, że nic im w rzeczywistości nie grozi. Niania także wydawała się o tym przekonana, bo i ona lawirowała pomiędzy nimi z zadowoleniem.

Usta Naruto pomimo tego, że ledwo nadążał, poruszyły się. Hyuuga zmarszczył brwi, próbując rozszyfrować słowa. Dopiero po chwili pojął, iż ten rzekł nieme „Siedem, osiem". Olśnienie przyszło szybko — skurwysyn właśnie odliczał.

Szarowłosy zamachnął się, by w końcu wykonać ostateczny cios. Ale wtedy rozbrzmiało głośne „Dziewięć", a dłoń wampira z łatwością została powstrzymana. Nim ktokolwiek się obejrzał, nim usłyszeć można było krzyk niani i... nim Lord mieczem przeciął powietrze, Naruto stał tuż za nim.

Szkarłatne oczy patrzyły w próżnie, a ciało Lorda odmawiało posłuszeństwa, by się odwrócić. Wiedział, co zastanie. A jednak i tak to uczynił.

Naruto przytulał do siebie dziewczynkę. Wydawało się, że niemalże w ojcowskim geście, tak jak to robił chwilę temu Hyuuga, ale prawda wyszła na jaw, gdy pierwsze krople krwi spłynęły na ziemię.

Była martwa.

Bezwładne ciało osunęło się, a na ustach blondyna pojawił się uśmiech.

— Zabiję cię — zawarczał Hyuuga i wykonał groźny cios szablą. Namikaze jednakże uskoczył w bok i znowu stracił go na sekundę z oczu. Po kolejnej — z oszołomieniem ujrzał służącego i nianię leżących we własnej posoce.

— Nie obawiaj się — szepnął delikatnie Naruto, udając jawne zmartwienie. — Nie tylko oni są martwi. A wszyscy, którzy ci służyli...

— Wykończ mnie! — wściekle zawarczał Lord, niemal błagalnie. — Wykończ mnie, potworze!

— Zrobiłbym to z przyjemnością, ale nie do mnie należy ten obowiązek... — oświadczył, wprawiając w zdziwienie mężczyznę. — Hinata!

To imię zabrzmiało dziwnie znajomo, ale to nie mogła być ona... Nie mogła, ruchem głowy zaprzeczył. Niemniej dłużej, gdy kobieta o pustych tęczówkach znalazła się naprzeciwko niego, nie mógł się oszukiwać.

— Ty żyjesz — szepnął, sam słysząc szaleńcze nuty pomiędzy słowami. — Ty żyjesz...

— Żyję, tatusiu...— cicho odpowiedziała, a potem dodała bezdusznie — I przyszłam, by cię zabić.

Chociaż Lord Hyuuga pogodził się ze swoja śmiercią, tak teraz, mając przed sobą ślepą, znienawidzoną córkę, która jako jedyna okazała się człowiekiem w całym wampirzym rodzie, a przede wszystkim dlań hańbą, uświadomił sobie, iż to ona nie ma szans w tym starciu.

— Tym razem nie popełnię już tego samego błędu — wyjawił. A potem płynnie naparł na Hinatę. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że ostrze bezbłędnie zostanie odparte małym, niewielkim sztyletem.

Nie zdążył wyrazić zaskoczenia, gdy poczuł, że ten sam srebrny sztylet przejeżdża w nienaturalnej, nie osiągalnej nawet dla wampira szybkości, po jego twarzy. I po oczach. Opadł na kolana, jedyne co widząc to szkarłat. Cholerny, pierdolony szkarłat. Wszędzie... Wszędzie!

— Coś... c... oś ty zrobiła!? Coś ty... zrobiła!? — Nie dane było usłyszeć odpowiedzi, chociaż właściwie tym był świst przecinającego powietrza. I ostrze, ostrze, które z niezwykłą precyzją oraz siłą wbiło się prosto w okrutne serce Lorda Hyuugi.

***

— Dokonało się... — Matka Światła rzekła do poruszających się wokół niej cieni. Wiatr w tej chwili ustał, tak samo jak fala deszczu. Ciemne chmury oddaliły się i widać było tylko spokojne, usłane gwiazdami niebo.

Przyjemna woń śmierci dotarła do jej nozdrzy...


	22. ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY PIERWSZY

Dwie postaci zniknęły tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiły. Ich płaszcze tylko lekko zaszeleściły, a lica skierowały się w stronę skąd przybyły. Potem nie było po nich żadnego śladu.

Skryty w cieniu ulicy Sasuke, stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę. Był zaskoczony tym, co przyszło mu zobaczyć. Trochę także niepewny, jakie kroki powinien powziąć.

Niemniej jego twarz niczego nie zdradziła, gdy spojrzał po raz ostatni na rozbite okno i również rozpłynął się w mroku nocy.

***

— Mój panie — szept Hinaty rozbrzmiał tuż koło niego, gdy teraz już spokojnie wędrowali do posiadłości. Dzieliło ich może od celu nie więcej, niż dwadzieścia kroków.

— Tak?

— Ktoś nas obserwował...

— Wiem — padła odpowiedź, a na usta Namikaze wdarł się suchy uśmiech. — Poczekamy na rozwój wydarzeń...

***

Mężczyzna sprawnie wylądował na środku pokoju. W jednej chwili zmarszczył brwi, widząc w cieniu znajomą postać, która wydawało się, że na niego czekała.

Nie mylił się, wampir zrobił krok do przodu, a na jego oblicze padło światło księżyca. Żadna emocja jednakże nie została rozpoznana. Sasuke nie był pewien więc, czego ma się spodziewać.

— Wiedziałeś — nagle pojął. Ten na to skinął lekko głową.

— Wiedziałem — przyznał, po czym dopowiedział:

— Nie byłem jednak świadomy, jak bardzo jest potężny.

Przez krótki moment obaj milczeli. Dopiero Sasuke zapytał:

— Nie boisz się, ojcze?

Fugaku niemalże się uśmiechnął, choć było to doprawdy zdumiewające. Sasuke jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi, zaczynając zupełnie się gubić.

— Nie jego się obawiam — padła niezrozumiała odpowiedź. Błysk w oku mężczyzny jednak nie spodobał się młodszemu przedstawicielowi rodu. Coś z pewnością było nie tak...

— Kogo w takim razie...?

— Nie mogę teraz ci tego wyjawić, ale wiedz jedno — nie możesz ufać żadnej osobie w tej posiadłości, nawet mnie — zaznaczył Fugaku, podchodząc bliżej do syna. Był teraz na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Sasuke niespodziewanie uderzyła jedna myśl. Czyżby...? Ale nie, to było niemożliwe. Mimo to postanowił upewnić się:

— To ty ostrzegłeś Sakurę?

Nie trzeba było słów, żeby znaleźć odpowiedź w pewnym siebie spojrzeniu Lorda. Jego czarne, smoliste oczy zdradziły, że i owszem. To on za tym stał.

— Czemu...? — Zimna, ciężka dłoń opadła na ramię Sasuke, by jednocześnie uciszyć go i pokrzepić.

— Tego też nie mogę zdradzić. Niemniej tak, jak mówię — nie możesz nikomu w tym domu ufać. Nikomu.

— O to się nie bój; Itachi już się do tego przyczynił... — Kpina była łatwo wyczuwalna. Sasuke oczywiście świadomie pomyślał, o brudnych sekretach brata. Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdyby te zostały jednak ujawnione? No cóż, z pewnością i jego, by wyszedł na światło dzienne, a na to nie mógł zezwolić.

Zaskakującym był fakt, że Fugaku z łatwością zrozumiał dwuznaczność tej wypowiedzi.

— Myślisz, że nie wiem, co wyczynia Itachi? — zapytał retorycznie. — Że zabija z zimną krwią i sprowadza na nas tym samym jeszcze więcej Łowców? Synu... naprawdę musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć — westchnął i zmrużył powieki.

Potem nachylił się mocniej, a jego ciepły oddech podrażnił ucho młodszego Uchihy.

— I tak, wiem jaka relacja cię łączy z Namikaze...

Źrenice Sasuke rozszerzyły się. Zadrżał mimowolnie, chcąc odejść na bezpieczną odległość od ojca. Ale on mu na to nie pozwolił.

Na powrót patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Nie widać było w jego spojrzeniu nagany.

— Przypuszczałem, że się do siebie zbliżycie, co prawda nie aż tak, ale jednak — wyjawił, a jego prawy kącik ust lekko podszedł do góry. — W każdym razie to dobrze.

— Chciałeś żebym był słabym punktem Naruto? — warknął w jego stronę chłodno Sasuke. Od razu wyrwał się z objęcia ojca.

— Nie.

Czerwień w tęczówkach mężczyzny zadrżała niepokojąco. Sasuke widząc to, zacisnął pięści. Czuł niewyjaśnioną złość, że ojciec z nim pogrywa i nie mówi, o co tutaj naprawdę chodzi. Jaka stawka jest w całej tej grze? Kto pociąga za sznurki?

— Sasuke — zaczął na powrót Fugaku. Szkarłat zniknął, zastąpiony czerwienią, a jego oblicze wydawało się łagodniejsze, niż przed chwilą. — To, co się dzisiaj stało jest znaczące. Dlatego też nie możesz już przebywać dłużej w naszej rezydencji. Chciałem cię powiadomić, że na miesiąc wyjedziesz do osoby, która pomoże ci opanować pewne umiejętności...

— O czym ty mówisz?! — Gniew ponownie przyćmił umysł bruneta. Sasuke nic z tego nie rozumiał.

— ... To moja stara znajoma. Wyjedziesz do niej przed świtem, na szafce masz podane jej dokładne namiary — niewzruszony oznajmiał dalej. — Powiedz, że ja cię przysłałem, a wszystko powinno być dobrze. Zresztą od dłuższego czasu cię wyczekuje...

— Sasuke — ponowił z mocą, a potem go objął z całej swojej siły. — W tobie jest nadzieja. Nie zmarnuj jej... A teraz pakuj się.

Fukagu gwałtownie go puścił i kroki skierował do wyjścia. Mimo to przed drzwiami zatrzymał się.

— Jedź i nie przejmuj się Sakurą. Zrobię wszystko, by zapobiec jej śmierci... — po czym szepnął niewyraźnie:

— Możliwe, że już nigdy się nie spotkamy, synu. Żegnaj.

Trzaśniecie drzwi zabrzmiało złowrogo. Sasuke odruchowo zaczął się w istocie pakować. Nie myślał przy tym, oddalił wszelkie wątpliwości, problemy, bo był pewnym, że w tym momencie mogły go sprowadzić w otchłań szaleństwa.

***

Orochimaru z grobową miną patrzył na wchodzących łowców. Ich brudne od krwi stroje, wydały mu się dziwnie złowrogie. Pomimo tego milczał, tylko obserwując.

Dopiero, gdy Naruto spytał jak Karin, ten zdecydował się rzec:

— Jeszcze żyje.

Żadnych więcej słów nie trzeba było mówić w tej kwestii. Krzyki i postękiwania z pomieszczenia obok były zresztą znamienite. Wystarczyło, że Namikaze by się w nie słuchał, a znalazłby odpowiedź.

Czarodziej z westchnieniem wziął łyk wina. Mitarashi od dobrych kilku godzin przelewała swoją magię w tę kruchą istotę. Bezskutecznie. Tylko niewiele z niej przedostało się do ciała Karin. Chociaż to i tak były jakieś postępy.

Problem w tym, stwierdził, że wkrótce Anko opadnie z sił i ja będę musiał wkroczyć. Bariera, którą nałożyłem, dalej czerpie moją magię...

Zaśmiał się zimno.

— Z czego się śmiejesz, wuju? — Naruto usiadł naprzeciwko niego, samemu biorąc solidnego łyka whisky.

— Z wielu rzeczy — odparł wolno. — Dzisiejszej nocy jednakże śmieje się z nas, głupców, którzy próbują oszukać śmierć.

— A myślisz, że da się ją oszukać? — zadał pytanie Naruto, wzrok kierując w stronę ognia.

Orochimaru zaś zerknął na niego kątem oka. W wężowych ślepiach dało się dostrzec intrygujący, złowieszczy błysk.

— Myślę — zaczął — że każdego da się oszukać, nawet śmierć... — Usta ponownie zatopiły się w czerwonym winie.


	23. ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY DRUGI

****— To tutaj? — zapytał sam siebie, odsłaniając firanę dorożki. Zza okna dojrzał strome góry i drogę, która prowadziła prawdopodobnie aż na sam szczyt jednej z nich.

Niemniej pojazd gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Nie było to zaskoczeniem, wbrew pozorom, dla młodego panicza. Bez oporów wyszedł na zewnątrz, by usłyszeć przeprosiny Shikamaru:

— Paniczu, wybacz, ale Lord kazał tutaj cię pozostawić.

Uchiha skinął w zrozumieniu głową. Oczywiście było to przemyślane zagranie Fugaku. Gdyby ktoś zechciał wypytać służącego, gdzie zawiózł Sasuke, ten i tak nie potrafiłby sprecyzować.

Uchiha więc odczekał, aż powóz zniknął całkowicie za zakrętem, a potem wyjął zgniecioną kartkę z kieszeni. Chociaż początkowo myślał, iż będzie musiał wspiąć się na sam szczyt góry, okazało się — według rozpiski ojca — że cel jego podróży jest zupełnie inny.

— Ale koniec końców i tak trzeba pokonać te skały — zauważył, patrząc w tamtą stronę. Wielkie głazy nie wyglądały zachęcająco i nic nie wskazywało, by za nimi skrywał się las. A jednak Fugaku nigdy się jeszcze nie pomylił, pomyślał Sasuke, skierowawszy się w tym kierunku.

Nie mógł przecież teraz zawrócić.

***

Dłonie Orochimaru drżały nad ciałem łowczyni. Naruto nie miał co do tego złudzeń, zresztą i oczy wuja były podkrążone i niewyspane. Mimo tego miał przytomne, pełne skupienia spojrzenie.

Zielona magia wirowała wokół nich, niczym wstęga na wietrze. Zdawało się, że pulsowała życiem. Ponadto nadal wokół łóżka trwała tarcza — bariera, którą wcześniej nałożył Orochimaru, mówiąc, że prawdopodobnie złagodzi ból Karin.

Teraz kobieta spała, a przynamniej tak stwierdził Namikaze, stojąc w progu i przyglądając się pozszywanej, oszpeconej skórze. Klatka piersiowa czerwonowłosej unosiła się regularnie, acz na licu dostrzegalne były grymasy, jak gdyby śniło się jej coś nieprzyjemnego.

— Mitarashi nadal śpi. — To nie było pytanie, więc Naruto nie odpowiedział. Westchnął tylko i rzekł do wuja:

— Ty także powinieneś odpocząć.

Orochimaru zaśmiał się sucho, w dalszym razie nie przerywając czynności, którą wykonywał.

— Jeżeli przerwę, jej mózg obumrze. Choć ciało jest kompatybilne, to umysł nie przyswaja tego, ponieważ leczenie przebiegało po części za pomocą magii. A wy łowcy, na nieszczęście, ją odpychacie...

— A co z eliksirami Mitarashi, o których mówiłeś?

— Podziałały... gdyby było inaczej teraz nie siedziałbym przy niej — odpowiedział mag. Nie miał siły jednak tłumaczyć, że cały zabieg byłby banalnie prosty, gdyby Karin funkcjonowała jako zwykły człowiek. Będąc łowcą jej ciało skutecznie niwelowało w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach przelewaną energię, czy to Mitarashi, czy jego. A i te dziesięć zawdzięczał tylko i wyłącznie eliksirom.

— Ile to jeszcze potrwa? — Chociaż słowa były dobierane z rozwagą i tak Orochimaru wyłapał nikłe nutki niepokoju. Naruto nadal martwił się, że kuzynka odejdzie z tego świata na dobre.

— Jeżeli do nocy się nie ustabilizuje...

Namikaze odwrócił się i wyszedł, nie słuchając dalszych słów czarodzieja, albowiem i tak znał ich sens. Kłucie w sercu oraz do tego bezradność, miał wrażenie, że go całkowicie wykańczają. Jedyną opoką była Hinata, która niczym cień podążała za nim, od czasu do czasu pytając się, czy nie zrobić mu herbaty.

Przez to wszystko nawet nie miał czasu myśleć, o tym co dzieje się w rezydencji Uchihów...

***

Przez hol unosił się stuk butów, uderzających o lśniącą posadzkę. Itachi przemierzał korytarz pewnym krokiem, jak gdyby gdzieś się spieszył. Nagle jednak przystanął, gdy przed nim zamajaczyła sylwetka Lorda Uchihy.

— Itachi — usłyszał swoje imię, wypowiedziane groźnym tonem. — Gdzie Sasuke?

Przez lico syna przemknął cień strachu. Mimo wszystko jakoś zdołał się opanować i przekazać ojcu list, który znalazł w pokoju Sasuke.

Oczy lorda sprawnie przemknęły po koślawych literach.

— Rozumiem... uciekł — szepnął do siebie, widocznie zirytowany, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie ponownie na syna. — Wiesz z jakiego powodu?

Itachi zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Ojciec skrzywił się i z powrotem ruszył w stronę swego gabinetu.

— Ojcze, ale to nie wszystko! — krzyknął za nim Itachi, na co ten gwałtownie przystanął, ale nie odwrócił się.

— Mów — ponaglił syna.

Itachi stał niepewnie, nie wiedząc, jak delikatnie przekazać gorszące informacje. Czuł, że Lord Uchiha może z gniewu wyżyć się na nim, a to nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego. Gdyby Sasuke łaskawie przebywał w domu, to Fugaku z pewnością jego obarczyłby za te wszystkie problemy...

— Lord Hyuuga, wraz z wszystkimi swoimi służącymi, został brutalnie zamordowany w nocy... przez Łowcę — szepnął.

Itachi łatwo wychwycił lekkie drgnięcie pleców mężczyzny.

— A córka? — Twarde nuty zadźwięczały wrogo. Itachi przełknął ślinę.

— Nie oszczędzono, tak samo jak jej chorowitą matkę...

Przez krótką chwilę Fugaku milczał, po czym młodszy Uchiha usłyszał jego szept, choć nadal pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek emocji:

— To nie była jej prawdziwa matka. Ta już dawno odeszła z tego świata, gdy próbowała ochronić drugą córkę przed swoim mężem...

Lord Uchiha po tych słowach niedbale ruszył, jakby nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Tylko zaciśnięta do krwi pięść powiedziała Itachiemu, że Lord nie jest zadowolony.

Ale na ustach, czego młodszy mężczyzna już dostrzec nie mógł, tkwił przyprawiający o dreszcze, krwiożerczy uśmiech... Uśmiech pełen tryumfu.

***

Sasuke zdezorientowany spojrzał na most łączący szczyt, na którym stał, z, w dole widocznym, lasem. Pierwszy raz jednak spotkał się, by most zjeżdżał w dół i to tyle kilometrów.

Przewrócił oczami, po czym wykorzystał swoje wampirze zdolności. Trzy sekundy później — stał na początku dróżki, prowadzącej w głąb ciemności. Tutaj jego wskazówki się skończyły, więc z lekkim niepokojem podążył w las.

Stawał ciche kroki, nie będąc świadomym, co może go tu spotkać. A jednak nagły szmer, dobiegający z nie wiadomo której strony, przeraził go na tyle, że zamarł.

Jakiś cień przemknął koło niego z taką szybkością, iż ledwo go wyłapał. Nim się obejrzał — czyjeś ostrze muskało go morderczo po szyi.

Zdumiony spojrzał na postać odzianą w szarą, zużytą szatę. Nie miał możliwości zobaczyć twarzy, bowiem tą przysłaniał narzucony nań kaptur.

— Lord Uchiha mnie przysłał — oświadczył z napięciem wyczuwalnym w głosie. Domyślał się, że wystarczyły dwa błędne słowa, by zakończyć jego egzystencję.

— Wiem, inaczej już leżałbyś martwy — odparła postać twardym, acz żeńskim głosem. Potem sprawnie zawirowała znowu, by sekundę później stać tuż przed nim, bez trzymanego ostrza — to schowała do kieszeni szaty.

Sasuke zmarszczył brwi.

— Jesteś łowcą — zrozumiał w zdumieniu.

— Spostrzegawczy jesteś, Sasuke — zaśmiała się barwnie. Uchiha jeszcze bardziej wydawał się zaskoczony.

— Skąd...?

— Czekam na ciebie od bardzo, baaardzo długiego czasu — odparła, a potem ściągnęła kaptur ze swego oblicza.

Najpierw wampir miał przyjemność ujrzeć czerwone, długie włosy opadające falami na plecy. Potem skórę na policzkach naznaczoną bliznami, po wielu zapewne bitwach... a następnie — szare, jasne oczy.

Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się w jawnym szoku. Cofnął się o krok, nie dowierzając. Oto bowiem miał przed sobą Kushinę Namikaze. Żyjącą Kushinę Namikaze.


	24. ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY TRZECI

****_Świat umrze o świcie_

_Nim zapytamy o nasze życie_

_Wędrowca, co nas minie_

_I przybłędę, który wkrótce zginie_

_Gdyby jednak świat miałby przetrwać_

_A świt przywitać i nas nigdy nie pożegnać_

_Powiedziałbym wędrowcowi, który chce nas minąć_

_Żeby do domu wrócił, na nowo żyjąc_

_Zaś przybłędzie, która niebawem zginie_

_Żeby nie bała się Stwórcy powiedzieć o swojej winie_

_Tobie natomiast, kochana_

_Nic bym nie rzekł aż do rana_

_Potem wyjawiłbym prawdę o sobie_

_Że krwią ubrudziłem dłonie obie_

_Żem w nocy zadawał śmierć i oczyszczenie_

_Modląc się o nasze zbawienie_

_Ale świat umrze o świcie_

_Nim zapytamy o nasze życie_

— Smutny wiersz, nieprawdaż? — Sakura uniosła wzrok na opierającego się o framugę drzwi Lorda, dopiero teraz zrozumiawszy, że czytane słowa wypowiadała na głos. Dlatego prędko odchrząknęła, zatrzasnęła tomik wierszy, a następnie powstała z łoża, nikle się kłaniając.

— Wybacz, Lordzie — szepnęła ze skruchą.

Mężczyzna machnął dłonią.

— Nic się nie stało, zresztą odpuścimy sobie te formalności — odparł lekko, ale gdzieś tam pobrzmiewała groźna nuta. — Nie po to przecież przybyłem...

***

Kiedy pierwszy szok minął, twarz Sasuke natychmiastowo stężała, oczy zaś przybrały złowróżbnego wyrazu, choć nie widać było w nich odcieni szkarłatu.

— Naruto wie? — zapytał zimno, jednocześnie spodziewając się odpowiedzi.

Uśmiech zniknął z ust kobiety.

— Nie — zaprzeczyła sucho.

Sasuke zaśmiał się sarkastycznie na to oświadczenie. Doprawdy uważał tę całą sytuację za zabawną. Do tego, jak pomyślał, że to własny ojciec go w to wszystko wplątał...

— Fugaku cię nie zabił — powiedział, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dopiero teraz to zrozumiał. A przecież prawda była tak oczywista, odkąd tylko Kushina zdecydowała się ujawnić swą tożsamość.

— Nie — ponownie usłyszał zimny głos.

— A Minato Namikaze... też żyje? — Musiał się upewnić, by już nie zostać tak zaskoczonym. — Mój ojciec go również oszczędził?

Kushiny oczy skierowały się na pochmurne niebo. Tęczówki w ciągu sekundy przybrały ciemniejszą barwę, jakby ogarnęła je dziwna rozpacz. A może tak się tylko Sasuke wydawało, bowiem twarz pozostawała niewzruszona, pozbawiona czegokolwiek. Pomyślał, że właśnie tak wyglądał łowca skrzywdzony przez los. I ze zdumieniem stwierdził, iż chciał poznać przeszłość tej kobiety. Dowiedzieć się, co tak bardzo ją zmieniło.

— Nie — w końcu usłyszał, po czym drgnął. Spojrzenie raz jeszcze utkwiło w jego osobie.

— Dlaczego więc...?

— Tamta noc — przerwała mu — była ciemna i krwawa. Po dziś dzień widzę ogień i czuję zapach dymu. Spoglądam w puste oczy syna, słyszę swoje przyspieszone bicie serca... W duchu się modlę — szeptała, a Uchiha zamarł, niemalże mogąc to dostrzec w oddali. Po tym jednak surowo dodała:

— Ale to jeszcze nie czas, byś dowiedział się, co tak naprawdę tamtej nocy się zdarzyło.

— Kiedy więc on nastanie? — zakpił.

Kącik ust Kushiny ledwo drgnął. Następnie nałożyła z powrotem na lico kaptur i odwróciła się, by już po chwili podążyć w głąb ciemnego lasu. Nie musiała mówić, aby Sasuke pojął, iż ma ruszyć za nią. Tak również uczynił, dość jednak niechętnie.

— Jaki on jest? — Wyrównała z nim kroku. Sasuke zerknął na łowczynię kątem oka, ale jedyne co ujrzał to wargi ułożone w wąską kreskę.

— Potężny — odpowiedział odruchowo.

Perlisty śmiech uniósł się echem pośród drzew.

— Oczywiście, że jest potężny — wyjaśniła swoje rozbawienie — jak każdy Namikaze. Pytałam o to, jak ty go widzisz?

Niekontrolowany dreszcz przemknął po jego ciele. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że wszyscy wokół niego wiedzą, o tym, czego tak usilnie starał się nie ukazać. Ale przecież Kushina Namikaze nie mogła znać ich sekretu, prawda?

— Jest przystojny — odpowiedział, przybierając najbardziej odpychający ton. — Ma blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Z wyglądu przypomina niewinnego anioła zaś...

— ... w środku jest czystym demonem — dokończyła za niego. Wyczuwał w jej głosie uśmiech. — Tak właśnie wyglądał Minato. Jest pewnie do niego tak bardzo podobny...

— Zapewne — przyznał, choć sam słyszał o tym łowcy jedynie z licznych opowieści na jego temat. Niektóre jednakże mogły być kłamliwe.

— Dlaczego ty przeżyłaś, a on nie? — gwałtownie spytał, powracając do przerwanego tematu. Liczył, że mimo wszystko więcej się dowie. — Byłaś od niego silniejsza?

— Silniejsza? Od mojego męża? — Raz jeszcze usłyszał stłumiony, acz tym razem trochę oschły śmiech. — Musisz coś wiedzieć, Sasuke. Nie jestem zwykłym łowcą a Łowcą Krwi. Słyszałeś o tym bractwie?

Zdumiony potaknął.

— Więc domyślasz się, że powinnam przewyższać zdolnościami wielu Łowców Wampirów. Zresztą... zapewne tak było ... ale ród Namikaze...

— Oni zawsze byli wyjątkowi — oświadczyła nagle. — Pierwsi Łowcy, którzy na zawsze mieli pozostać potężnym rodem. Pomimo treningów, pomimo wielu krwawych ćwiczeń, cierpień i prawdziwych koszmarów nigdy, nawet Łowca Krwi, nie potrafił stać się godnym przeciwnikiem Namikaze. Więc odpowiadając na twoje pytanie — nie, nigdy nie byłam silniejsza od Minato. I nigdy się taka nie stanę.

— Dlaczego więc ty żyjesz?

— Tego dowiesz się, kiedy nastanie czas... — Sasuke nie spodobały się kolejny raz powtórzone słowa. Co się za nimi kryło? Chciał wiedzieć już teraz, ale nie miał pojęcia, co miał uczynić.

Niespodziewanie zauważył, iż łowczyni przystanęła. Stanął koło niej, zrozumiawszy, że spogląda na wąskie przejście do, zapewne, jaskini. Także się jej przyjrzał, ale nie dojrzał nic interesującego.

— To twój nowy dom, Sasuke — obwieściła, a potem wyminęła go i zniknęła w mroku. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co uczynić, ale nie trwało to długo — nie było przecież odwrotu, a i ciekawość nie pozwoliła mu zawrócić.

Wszedł w tą czarną otchłań, by po kilku krokach znaleźć się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Łatwo dostrzegł rozłożone skóry na ziemi, miski pokładane przy jednej ze ścian jaskini i do tego niewielkie ognisko, teraz zgaszone, w epicentrum.

Lecz Kushiny, ku własnemu zdumieniu, nie zobaczył. Nim jednakże przyszło mu choćby wykonać krok, czyjś ciepły oddech podrażnił mu szyję. Nie wiedząc w jaki sposób, ta znalazła się tuż za nim.

— Jesteś nieostrożny — stwierdziła, po chwili stojąc naprzeciwko niego. Do nozdrzy Uchihy w tym samym momencie dobył zapach krwi, choć niezbyt kuszący. Ze wstrętem spojrzał na trzymanego w dłoniach przez kobietę, martwego królika.

— To jest właśnie ta chwila — zaczęła — w której uświadamiam ci, że nadal nie pałam sympatią do wampirów. Najchętniej bym ich wszystkich wybiła co do ostatka — po ciele Sasuke przemknął zimny dreszcz. — Ale... wiem też, że nie mogę tego uczynić.

— Masz — rzuciła w jego stronę zwierzę, a Uchiha odruchowo je pochwycił. — Od teraz to będzie twoja pożywka.

— Dlaczego? — Nie trzeba było dodawać, że wcale nie chodzi mu o pokarm, a poprzednią wypowiedź Kushiny. Ta przechyliła lekko głowę, mrużąc przy okazji oczy.

— Odpowiem, kiedy przyjdzie czas — odparła.

— A kiedy przyjdzie? — zawarczał, zaciskając palce z całych sił w skórze królika.

— Wiesz, co tu robisz? — zapytała, okrążając go powoli. Sasuke podążał za nią wzrokiem. — Oczywiście, że nie... Tym razem będę łaskawa i to zdradzę — otóż jesteś tutaj, by się szkolić. Stoisz tutaj, nie jako wampir a mój uczeń. Nie jako wróg a kompan. Zaś odpowiedzi dostaniesz pod tylko jednym warunkiem...

— Jakim?

— Pokonaj mnie, Sasuke i stań się godzien prawd, które ci oferuję — dokończyła, a jej szare oczy zapłonęły niespotykaną potęgą. Nie było w nich wahania, nie było w nich strachu. Był w nich tylko płomień. Płomień, który tak wiele razy widział u Naruto.


	25. ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY CZWARTY

****Krople deszczu, spadające na ziemię, dało się słyszeć zza otwartego okna. Nie padało mocno, ale i tak czuć było świeże powietrze i wiatr, który dął od wschodu. Firana przez to od czasu do czasu drgała, niczym zaczarowana.

Blondwłosy mężczyzna, pogrążony w zadumie, nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jego wzrok błądził po obrzeżach, malującego się za szybą, miasta. Niemniej nikt nie potrafiłby dostrzec, co oznaczało to nieprzytomne spojrzenie. Było bowiem nieprzeniknione, acz lekko zimne, jakby nawet teraz musiał się kontrolować przed zdradzeniem swoich prawdziwych emocji.

Nagłe kroki nie wyrwały go z tego dziwnego letargu; trwał tak samo, gdy Orochimaru przystanął tuż obok, również kierując oczy w stronę szarej, nieprzyjemnej Konohy.

— Niedługo zapadnie zmierzch. — Słowa maga pomknęły do Namikaze ze zdwojoną siłą, choć były tylko wrogim szeptem.

— I co wtedy? — zapytał, ledwo poruszywszy ustami. Dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na obręczy fotela.

— Wiesz, co wtedy — oświadczył pewnie, mrużąc w smutku wężowe oczy. — Niektórzy po porostu muszą kiedyś, pewnego dnia, odejść. Nic na to nie można poradzić...

— Nie — zaprzeczył gwałtownie. Błękitne tęczówki przybrały chłodniejszy, niż zwykle odcień. — Nie pozwalam jej umrzeć. Nie pozwalam śmierci jej zabrać. I Karin będzie żyła, ponieważ ja tak mówię.

Pewność i siła. Tak właśnie osądził Orochimaru, spoglądając kątem oka na swojego siostrzeńca. Nie było wahania, dlatego prawie sam w te słowa uwierzył, ale Śmierć nie miała przecież zwyczaju pytać Łowcę o zdanie. Robiła to, co chciała i zabierała, kogo chciała. Nie było wyjątku od reguły, przynajmniej jak na razie. Mimo wszystko jednak wiara Naruto w Karin mogła naprawdę przytrzymać ją na tym świecie.

— Musimy więc czekać — osądził z nikłym, szorstkim uśmiechem.

I faktycznie obaj patrzyli na niebo, które zabarwiało się wolno na odcienie czerni i granatu. Na chmury, które przykryły widoki migotających w oddali gwiazd. Noc nadeszła, a życie zostało odebrane.

Nie, jeszcze nie, poprawił siebie czarodziej, myśląc o Karin. Energia kobiety pulsowała nadal w jego żyłach.

Cień Mitarashi przemknął koło nich. Obaj nie poruszyli się, gdy ta wylądowała tuż za nimi. Orochimaru natychmiast zauważył, że jego siostrzeniec drgnął i napiął mięśnie, przygotowując się na słowa, które miały paść.

— Ona... obudziła się.

Orochimaru zmarszczył brwi, po czym zdumiony stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoją uczennicą. Jej zmęczone oczy, błyszczały teraz z podekscytowania. Mężczyzna przyglądał się im, próbując zrozumieć, co właśnie się stało. Przecież nie tego się spodziewał.

— Żyje? — To nie jego głos usłyszeli, acz Łowcy, który nagle poderwał się do góry i z nadzieją spojrzał na Mitarashi.

Skinęła potwierdzająco głową.

Namikaze nie czekał na nic więcej. Ruszył z uśmiechem w stronę schodów, ale już po chwili opanował się i na twarzy znowu przybrał maskę pozbawioną czegokolwiek. Orochimaru niemniej nie dał się oszukać, wiedział, że siostrzeniec odzyskał jakiś brakujący element samego siebie.

Naruto wtenczas szybko przemierzył odcinek dzielący go od celu, po czym usiadł na miękkim łożu, chwytając w dłonie kruchą, zabandażowaną rękę Karin. Łowczyni zerknęła na niego lekko nieprzytomnie, ale Naruto wiedział, że rozumie, iż to on.

— Kuzynie — wychrypiała i nic więcej nie trzeba było mówić. Namikaze pogłaskał jej lico uspakajająco, jakby była jego małą, delikatną siostrzyczką. Poddała się temu, mrużąc powieki.

Blondyn patrzył jak ponowie zasypia, jak jej klatka piersiowa unosi się regularnie i opada. Jak oszpecona twarz nabiera ufnego, odprężonego wyrazu.

W tym momencie w istocie Karin była całym jego światem i nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby stracił ostatniego członka rodziny. Gdyby musiał ją pochować...

Złożył pocałunek na jej czole i odszedł, czując ponownie, że wszystko zaczyna nabierać sensu.

— Panie. — Koło niego przystanęła Hinata, uprzednio się skłoniwszy. — Ktoś puka do drzwi.

Naruto natychmiastowo mocniej wyprostował się i nieufnie wyjął z kieszeni sztylet matki, którego struktura była tak bardzo znajoma. Ostrze ciążyło w dłoni niemal pocieszająco.

— Ja otworzę — zdecydował, tak jak Hinata zakładała. Następnie zniknęła niepostrzeżenie w cieniu, choć Naruto wiedział, że dalej jest blisko i w razie czego będzie gotowa, by walczyć.

W salonie w dalszym ciągu przebywali magowie. Oboje skinęli na niego, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia. Naruto wyczuwał w powietrzu nieprzyjemną, gotową do zabicia magię. Zresztą czasami pulsowała ona szkarłatnym, a niekiedy metalicznym odcieniem nad nimi.

Długo nie zastanawiał się, a sprawnie stanął przed drzwiami do rezydencji. Gdy je otwierał, za plecami lśnił wrogo sztylet.

— Tak? — zapytał uprzejmie. Potem zaś zauważył, kogo ma przed sobą.

— Sakura? — zdumiał się, widząc przystającą w progu różowowłosą niewiastę.

***

Była ciemna, nieprzyjemna noc, gdy wyszli z jaskini, kierując się na pobliską polanę. Sowa w tle głośno huczała, gdy ich cienie majaczyły pośród drzew.

Sasuke nieufnie spoglądał na łowczynię, która płynnie szła tuż przed nim. W pewnej chwili, bez jakiegokolwiek zastanowienia, zbliżył się i wysunął kły.

Atak był szybki — nie więcej niż ty sekundy zajęło mu zamachnięcie się na kobietę. Potem ostrze przeszyło mu twarz, a silna ręka naparła na szyję. Uchiha jedną sekundę później leżał przerażony na ziemi, gdy Kusihna z rozbawieniem położyła nogę na jego klacie.

— Nadal bardzo, bardzo wolny... — osądziła z westchnieniem, gdy krztusił się krwią. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta kobieta posiadała taką siłę, że jej pchnięcie pozbawiło go tchu, na dobrą chwilę przyprawiając o niepojęty ból.

Łowczyni zabrała nogę, po czym nie czekając na niego, ruszyła dalej w głąb mroku. Sasuke z grymasem na twarzy powstał i klnąc podążył jej śladem.

— Jakim cudem jesteś szybsza, niż wampir? — zadał pytanie, które, odkąd ujrzał Naruto zabijającego Lorda Hyuugę, nie dawało mu spokoju.

Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

— Podobno człowiek nie wykorzystuje całego swojego potencjału. Gdyby uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę może wszystko, tak w istocie by się stało — odparła, a potem dodała:

— Ja nie jestem jednak człowiekiem a Łowcą. Potrafię być szybsza niż ktokolwiek, nie dlatego, że szkoliłam ciało, lecz dlatego, że szkoliłam umysł. I to właśnie jest odpowiedź na twoje pytanie, Sasuke.

— Więc zamierzasz mnie nauczyć, jak mam opanować swoje myśli? — zakpił.

— Nauczę cię, jak nimi zawładnąć. Ponieważ każda walka to taniec ciała i duszy. Gdybyś oddzielił jedno od drugiego, wiesz, co się dzieje?

— Nie jestem całością?

— Umierasz — odparła, a wtedy jej dłoń znowu przybiła go do ziemi.

Sasuke spostrzegł, iż znaleźli się już na polanie, a pod sobą ma miękką trawę, choć nawet ona nie złagodziła upadku.

— Co teraz?

— Teraz — zaczęła — będziesz musiał siłą woli unieść ten kamień.

Brunet zauważył w jej dłoni niewielki kamyczek, który niedbale podrzuciła do góry. Następnie położyła go niewiele centymetrów od niego.

— Nie odejdziemy stąd, póki tego nie uczynisz.

***

— Co tutaj robisz?

— Przysłał mnie Sasuke... Uciekł z rezydencji, a mi nakazał tutaj się udać... Podobno nie jestem bezpieczna w jego domu.

Naruto obserwował kobietę spod zmrużonych powiek, mając dziwne wrażenie, że w jakieś kwestii go okłamywała. W każdym razie nie miało to znaczenia. Sakura bowiem znalazła się pod jego dachem i mógł łatwo dowiedzieć się, co takiego sprowadziło na nią zagrożenie. Poza tym...

— Sasuke zniknął? — usłyszał swój własny, wypruty z emocji głos. Ręka, trzymająca sztylet, zadrżała.


	26. ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY PIĄTY

****Nieprzychylne spojrzenia obu mężczyzn spotkały się w połowie drogi. Lord Haruno tym razem nie zląkł się przerażającej czerni oczu Fukagu. Był nieugięty.

— Co więc teraz poczniemy? Hyuuga poległ. — To Kizashi zabrał głos, przerywając napięte milczenie.

Mikoto, siedząca tuż obok męża, zerknęła na niego, obawiając się, że źle zareaguje. Niemniej brunet nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Trwał jak zwykle, rozsiewając wokół siebie tę niesamowitą aurę. Czuć było, że to on rozdaje tu karty.

— To sprawka Namikaze — osądził bez wahania. — Jak na razie jednakże nie będziemy mogli zadziałać.

— Można zapytać dlaczego? — Lord Haruno trochę się podniósł z krzesła, ledwo nad sobą panując.

— Mamy gorsze problemy, niż śmierć Hyuugi — oświadczył natychmiast, a ostrzegawcze nuty posadziły Kiazshiego z powrotem na miejsce.

Fugaku uśmiechnął się sztucznie, po czym kontynuował:

— Tak, jak przypuszczałem, łowcy powołali Wielki Kongres. Oznacza to, że naprawdę zaczyna coś się dziać i lepiej nie wszczynać jeszcze większej wojny pomiędzy nami.

Zamilkł na chwilę.

— Dostałem dzisiaj kruka — wyjawił. — Król wzywa do siebie wszystkich lordów.

Kizashi Haruno właśnie wtedy pojął, dlaczego wcześniej Fugaku wstrzymywał się przed jakimikolwiek decyzjami do czasu powołania Kongresu. Wiedział zapewne, że król nie będzie dłużej mógł odwlekać problemu i również zareaguje. Bądź co bądź, niechętnie przyznał, że to było dobre zagranie.

— Będziemy musieli się przygotować na spotkanie z naszymi dawnymi przyjaciółmi. — Ostatnie słowo w ustach Lorda Uchihy wyraźnie zostało zaakcentowane.

— A co z twoim synem i moją córką? — mimochodem Kizashi zmienił temat, chociaż łatwo można było zauważyć napięcie na twarzy mężczyzny.

— Ach — machnął ręką, jakby odtrącał naprzykrzające się muchy. — Wysłałem ich do mojej siostry. Przyda im się czas dla siebie...

Oczy Lady Uchida zalśniły doprawdy zdziwione, tak samo, jak stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia, Itachiego.

Pojawiło się pytanie, co Fugaku przed nimi ukrywał?

***

Orochimaru słuchał z uwagą tego, co Łowca miał do powiedzenia. Czasami odruchowo kiwał głową w zrozumieniu.

— I dlatego uważasz, że ktoś próbuje ją zabić?

Namikaze potwierdził.

— Możesz, wuju, coś z tym zrobić?

Mag utkwił w nim nieprzenikniony wzrok. Wydawało się, że nad czymś usilnie myśli. Do tego postukiwał momentami o drewnianą podłogę swoją wężową laską.

— Jeszcze nie odzyskałem w pełni sił — w końcu przemówił. — Myślę jednak, że jutro będę wstanie zajrzeć do jej umysłu i zobaczyć wszelkie wydarzenia, które mogą tego dotyczyć.

Te słowa usatysfakcjonowały blondyna, nawet zdołał się uśmiechnąć.

— A skąd będziesz wiedział, czego szukać ? — dopytał.

— Jej emocje naprowadzą mnie tylko na to, co w ostatnim czasie wywarło na niej największe wrażenie. Sama pokaże mi więc klucz...

***

Obudziła się, w pierwszej chwili nie będąc pewną, gdzie się znajduje. Potem dopiero przypomniała sobie wszystko i z niepokojem poderwała się do siadu.

Cicho krzyknęła, gdy przed swym obliczem dojrzała nieskalaną twarz Hinaty, tak dziwnie pustą i jednocześnie doskonałą. Jej oczy zaś, utkwione tylko w jeden punkt, przerażały różowowłosą najbardziej.

Sakura przełknęła ślinę i nakazała sobie zachować opanowanie.

— Mój pan cię wzywa — rzekła Hinata, a następnie skierowała się w stronę drzwi. Nim jednak całkowicie wyszła, głos Sakury ją powstrzymał.

— Poczekaj — szepnęła. — Nie zdążyłam tobie podziękować za ratunek.

Hinata drgnęła lekko, ale nic więcej nie zdradziło jej zaskoczenia.

— Zrobiłam to, co do mnie należało, panienko — wyjawiła, by po chwili całkowicie zniknąć.

Sakura przetarła zmęczoną twarz, na wpół zdezorientowana. Czuła się zagubiona i jakaś osaczona, każdy bowiem w tym domu wydawał się jej jakiś nierealny i fantastyczny, niczym we śnie. Nie była pewna tylko, czy czasem nie był to koszmar.

Dostosowując się do słów Hinaty, szybko się sama przyodziała, co zazwyczaj robiły jej służące. Potem udała się w stronę salonu, gdzie prawdopodobnie czekał na nią Naruto.

Nie przekroczyła nawet progu, a wokół niej utworzył się dziwny szaro—zielony dym. Chciała krzyknąć, ale obraz zamazał się lekko i się zachwiała, acz, o dziwo, nie upadła.

Przed sobą zamajaczyła jej postać tego przerażającego mężczyzny, o długich, niesamowicie gęstych włosach. Ledwo mogła przyjrzeć się jego pozłacanej, teraz lśniącej lasce.

Niedane było Sakurze zrozumieć, co się dzieje, a obrazy, odległe wspomnienia, zalały jej umysł.

_Chciała udać się do jadalni, ale głosy w holu sprawiły, że odruchowo przystanęła i skryła się za ścianą. Zrozumiała, że to Lord Uchiha rozmawia z Itachim._

_— Gdzie Sasuke?_

_Usłyszała szelest papieru. Zdumiona wychyliła się, by ujrzeć jak syn podaje ojcu list. Serce jej stanęło, gdy pojęła, że przecież wczoraj w nocy Lord Uchiha sam go pisał i to przy niej, gdy chciał porozmawiać o małżeństwie jej i Sasuke._

_— Rozumiem... uciekł — szepnął do siebie, widocznie zirytowany, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie ponownie na Iachiego. — Wiesz z jakiego powodu?_

_Sakura już dalej nie słuchała, oszołomiona próbowała poukładać sobie to w głowie, ale nadal nie odnalazła odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego Lord Uchiha okłamywał własnego syna._

_***_

_— Musisz udać się do Naruto Uzumakiego, który cię niegdyś uratował — oświadczył poważnie Lord Uchiha. — Powiedz, że przysłał cię mój syn, przed ucieczką. Nie wspominaj o mnie ani słowa..._

_— A—ale dlaczego ? — wyjąkała tak bardzo przerażona, w oczach Lorda Uchihy bowiem dostrzegała jakiś niepokój._

_— Tutaj nie jesteś bezpieczna... Twojemu ojcu powiem, że razem z Sasuke przebywasz u mojej siostry..._

_— Weź sztylet, który ci dałem... I pamiętaj — bądź ostrożna._

_— A Sasuke, co z nim? Gdzie...?_

_Dłoń Fugaku skutecznie ją uciszyła._

_— Wysłałem go w bezpieczne miejsce, ale nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć..._

_***_

_Szła ze swoim narzeczonym w odwiedziny do ich przyjaciół. Sai tego dnia wydawał się bardziej przystępny, niż zazwyczaj. Chociaż kochała go, to miała świadomość, że nie jest on osobą wylewną, a raczej cichą i skromną. Teraz mimo tego śmiał się i opowiadał o swoim dzieciństwie._

_Zabrała go do Konohy, bo nalegał, żeby tutaj przyjechać. Podobno nawet kiedyś to miasto było jego domem..._

_Sakura uśmiechała się, ale uśmiech ten zamarł na ustach, kiedy nagle dostrzegła w ciemnym zaułku jakąś postać, przemawiającą do kogoś. Co dziwne, Sakura nikogo więcej tam nie ujrzała._

_Zadrżała, gdy skryty w cieniu nieznajomy zakapturzoną twarz skierował w jej stronę. Oczy zalśniły jakimś srebrnym, przeraźliwym blaskiem, ale mogło się to Haruno tylko wydawać. Tak samo jak to, że ta twarz była dziwnie znajoma, jakby już gdzieś ją widziała..._

***

Gwałtownie szarpnięcie i Orochimaru na powrót stał w pokoju. Zaś Namikaze patrzył na niego ponaglająco.

— Co widziałeś, wuju?

Orchimaru zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się Sakurze, która stała otumaniona niewiele kroków dalej. Wyglądała na przytomną, ale tak naprawdę teraz pogrążona była we śnie.

— Powiem ci, jak zrozumiem...

***

Koniec końców czarodziej usiadł naprzeciwko Namikaze i streścił w kliku słowach to, co przesłały mu wizje. Razem przecież łatwiej mogli rozszyfrować wszystkie nabyte informacje. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, Orchimaru na zbyt wiele nie liczył.

— To proste — odezwał się niespodziewanie Naruto. — Lord Uchiha przysłał do nas Sakurę, ponieważ wiedział, że dzięki niej odkryjemy prawdę. Po to pragnął, by żyła.

— Skoro tak, dlaczego chciał byśmy wiedzieli? — dopytał sceptycznie Orchimaru, w zadumie głaszcząc wężową głowę laski. — I co wiedzieli? Ta postać, którą dostrzegła Sakura... Przyznam, iż niewątpliwie przez to dziewczyna jest teraz w zagrożeniu, ale nie wydaję mi się, abym zna...

— Ale masz wrażenie, że gdzieś ją widziałeś, prawda? — Błękitne tęczówki wylądowały na jego osobie. Orochimaru nie miał innego wyjścia, niż potaknąć.

— Niemniej nic nam to nie daje, a poza tym myślałem, że planujesz mord zacząć od Lorda Uchihy...

Suchy śmiech rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu.

— Oczywiście i nic tego nie zmienia, ale naprawdę to wszystko zaczyna być intrygujące... Do tego chyba ty też chcesz wiedzieć, wuju, co wpłynęło na postępowanie Lorda i jaki jest jego następny krok...

— Chcę, ale teraz i tak się tego nie dowiemy.

— Za dwa dni Kongres — przyznał Namikaze, obserwując jego zamyślone lico. A potem ponownie powtórzył:

— Za dwa dni Kongres...


	27. ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY SZÓSTY

****Przesiedzieli tak całą noc. Sasuke zirytowany wpatrywał się w mały, wielkości monety, kamień. Ten jednak w ogóle nie drgnął, a świt zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.

Kushina nie wygląda na zainteresowaną poczynaniami Uchihy; po prostu siedziała w pozycji lotosu parę metrów dalej, mając przymknięte oczy. Wydawało się, że czas ten poświęcała na medytację.

— Kurwa — szepnął pod nosem i przeniósł spojrzenie na łowczynię. Czuł, że jeszcze bardziej przeszywa go niepojęta złość. Ona wyraźnie z niego...

— Dotarło do ciebie, Sasuke? — zapytała, jakby domyślając się szoku na twarzy mężczyzny. Ten zacisnął z całej siły pięści i powstał.

Cień padł na lico Kushiny, więc otwarła oczy.

— Nigdy bym nie przesunął tego pieprzonego kamienia, prawda? — warknął w jej stronę. Czerownowłosa zaśmiała się perliście, nie przejmując się wrogością wampira.

— Mój drogi, tylko czarodzieje to potrafią, chyba nie sądziłeś, że tobie się to uda? — zerknęła na niego z politowaniem, po czym wstała.

— Czego miała mnie nauczyć ta lekcja? — zapytał Uchiha, dalej nie wierząc, iż dał się tak sprowokować. Mimo wszystko ujarzmił swój gniew, będąc świadomym, że dla niego mogło się to skończyć źle.

Oblicze Kushiny z rozbawienia, przemieniło się na niezwykle poważne.

— Pokory i cierpliwości — oświadczyła, a zaraz potem dodała:

— Przede wszystkim jednak, by nie być głupcem.

***

Sakura zdziwiona spoglądała na odzianego w białą szatę Naruto. Błękitne oczy spod kaptura patrzyły na nią w skupieniu.

— Opiekuj się nią — nakazał, na co kobieta skinęła głową. — I nie wpuszczaj nikogo, nieważne, czy znasz tę osobę, czy nie. Do tego strzeż się nocy...

Zadrżała mimowolnie na te słowa, było w nich coś nieuchwytnego, ale jednocześnie złowróżbnego. Wiedziała, iż Naruto wcale nie żartował.

— Tak zrobię — powiedziała, a mężczyzna mocniej naciągnął kaptur i wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami odszedł w nieznaną jej stronę. Patrzyła jak cała trójka znika za zakrętem. Wiatr wtenczas muskał jej poliki, jakby pocieszająco.

***

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku różwowłosej, Orchimaru stuknął swoją laską trzy razy o ziemię, a srebrny pył zawirował wokół, by przenieść ich przed bramę do Miasta Łowców. Zniknęli z podmuchem wiatru i wraz z nim się pojawili.

Trzy pary oczu od razu spoczęły na złotym łuku, który był zarazem wejściem. Kiedy tylko Namikaze podszedł bliżej, wyryte na nim słowa zalśniły oślepiającym blaskiem.

— Tylko ten, który prawd się nie obawia, potrafi przejrzeć kłamstwo — odczytał na głos Namikaze, a szklana brama rozwarła się przed nimi z cichym trzaskiem. Nagły podmuch wprawił szatę Naruto w drżenie, tak samo jak suknie Anko, czy włosy wuja.

—Pamiętaj, co ci mówiłem, Miarashi — szepnął Orochimaru, nim wykonał, choćby krok. — Po tamtej stronie jesteś zdana na siebie.

Mag ruszył do przodu, nie oglądając się na uczennice.

PIERWSZY DZIEŃ OBRAD

Sala wypełniona była aż po brzegi. Łowcy z różnych części kraju dziś zasiedli na trybunach, odziani w szare, ciężkie szaty, które drgały przy każdych ruchach. Ich oblicza skrywały cienie i tylko usta dało się dojrzeć pośród nich.

Na środku całego pomieszczenia znajdował się ogromny, złoty tron o kształcie drzewa, którego korzenie wplatały się w zimną posadzkę. Tuż obok niego po prawej oraz lewej stronie trwały dwa, równie bogate siedzenia, choć o wiele mniej potężne. W sumie więc było ich trzy.

Panował istny chaos, szepty łowców zahaczały o siebie. Czasem dało się dosłyszeć czyjś śmiech. Wszystko to jednak ustało, niczym za machnięciem różyczki, gdy wielkie wrota sali rozwarły się z głuchym echem.

Najpierw nastała niesamowita cisza, potem słychać było tylko stuk uderzeń butów o podłoże. Pierwsza postać miała białą, nieskazitelnie czystą szatę, kolejne dwie również, choć to ona zaczęła zmierzać w stronę tronu.

Towarzysze jej po chwili również ruszyli, by jeden zasiadł po prawej, drugi po lewej stronie. Sama Matka Światła na głównym, zaszczytnym miejscu.

Gdy tylko to uczyniła, łowcy odziani w szare szaty przyklęknęli.

— Niech Matka Światła tryumfuje, jej dzieci zaś niech ogień rozpalą w mroku — rozniósł się wspólny głos łowców.

Matka Światła wyciągnęła rękę i jednym, sprawnym ruchem ściągnęła kaptur. Spod niego wylały się złote, lśniące włosy, a oczy otwarły się, by móc spojrzeć na zebranych. Dwaj pozostali uczyni to samo.

Pierwszy z nich był jej doradcą i nazywał się Gaara. Miał zmęczone, acz inteligentne spojrzenie. Do tego zawsze wzbudzał strach, nawet pośród swojej rodziny. Drugim był Namikaze Naruto, najlepszy łowca i zabójca. Przez wielu określanym Nocnym Demonem. To on był kolejnym następcą Matki Światła, dlatego siedział po jej prawicy.

— Powstańcie, moje dzieci — nakazała Matka Światła i w istocie łowcy zebrani na trybunach, ponownie zajęli swoje miejsca.

— Dziś oto przyszło nam się zebrać na Wielkim Kongresie Łowców, bowiem ja, wasza matka, prosiłam was o odwiedzenie domu. Wy zaś, dzieci moje, stawiliście się na to wezwanie — pewny, niezachwiany głos odbijał się echem do ścian. — Pewnie wielu z was się domyśla, czemu tak się stało. Pewnie wielu również tego nie pojmuje, więc zacznę od początku...

— Od kliku miesięcy w całym kraju ktoś ośmiela się zabijać waszych braci i wasze siostry — oświadczyła. — Brutalne morderstwa dzieci dla matki są ogromnym ciosem. Do tego dowiedziałam się, że to nie wampiry przeprowadzają ataki na łowców, a także są zabijani. Wampirze rody upadają jeden po drugim równolegle, gdy i my upadamy... — skończyła przemawiać. Zamilkła.

Ponowie nastał jeszcze większy chaos, niż na początku. Łowcy przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie, mówili, kto poległ i gdzie. Czy coś widział, słyszał, czy posiadał jakieś informacje.

Matka Światła przysłuchiwała się temu w skupieniu, mimo że o wszystkim już wiedziała.

***

Namikaze przechadzał się po pięknym, ogromnym ogrodzie, który znajdował się tuż za pałacem. Z racji tego, że niegdyś będzie musiał zasiąść na czele łowców, Matka Śwatła przyjęła go u siebie, jak i wuja wraz ze swoją uczennicą. Mitarashi więc z zachwytem spoglądała na piękne widoki z okna wieży.

— Dlaczego Karin nie przybyła? — Matka Światła dołączyła do jego przechadzki, tym razem mając na sobie zwykłą, przewiewną suknię. Jej kroki były wyważone i pełne gracji. Dłonie splotła z tyłu pleców.

Naruto ukłonił się jej, w dalszym ciągu idąc po marmurowym chodniku.

— Przecież dobrze wiesz, Matko — zauważył.

Lekko uśmiechnęła się, ale zaraz potem posmutniała.

— Przykro mi, że to spotkało Karin — obwieściła, faktycznie czując ucisk w piersi. — Matka kocha swoje dzieci, ale nie wszystkie potrafi ocalić...

— Wiem, Matko — rzekł cicho. Faktycznie Tsunade, ochrzczona Matką Światła, była dla niego kimś więcej, niż tylko przywódcą. Była prawdziwą rodziną, tak jak dla wielu łowców, którzy stracili bliskich.

— Jutro drugi dzień obrad — westchnął Namikaze, a Matka Światła potaknęła. — Co planujesz orzec trzeciego dnia? Wiadomo przecież, że masz już stanowisko w tej sytuacji, a teraz tylko tworzysz przedstawienie... Może oni tego nie widzą, ale ja nie jestem nimi.

Kącik ust kobiety drgnął.

— Masz rację, jutro jeszcze będę słuchać, udawać, że to inni decydują... Trzeciego dnia oczywiście powołam magów. Również wysłucham, a potem... — Oczy jej zalśniły, Namikaze domyślił się, że zmierza w to wszystko w konkretnym kierunku. Matka Światła miała plan i widocznie nie było to nic dobrego.

— Wkrótce się dowiesz — orzekła tajemniczo, nie zdradzając ostatecznej myśli.

— Wiedz tylko — szepnęła nagle — że ciemność się zbliża, a legenda przemawia coraz głośniej...


	28. ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY SIÓDMY

— Musisz być jeszcze szybszy. — Głos Kushiny mknął po polanie, gdy ona od niechcenia wykonywała uniki. Tylko jedną ręką odpierała ciosy Sasuke, drugą mając schowaną za plecami.

Wampir sprawnie wirował wokół łowczyni, starając się udowodnić jej, że jest lepszy niż myśli. Niemniej w dalszym ciągu nie poczynił zbyt dużych postępów.

— Oczyść umysł — zaznaczyła, kiedy uderzyła go brutalnie w twarz. Krew zalała mu lico, ale nie przestawał wykonywać ataków. Chciał ją zranić, wkurzony jeszcze bardziej, łaknący krwi jeszcze mocniej...

Gwałtowny ruch i ponownie został przyszpilony do ziemi, ostrze znalazło się tuż przy szyi. Zagryzł wargę z całych sił.

— Nie myśl — warknęła w jego stronę i puściła. — Wstawaj i walcz!

Sasuke nie miał wyboru, dostosował się do polecenia czerwonowłosej. I tak jak oczekiwała — kolejny raz zaatakował.

***

DRUGI DZIEŃ OBRAD

Zebrali się w sali, by ponowie przedyskutować pewne kwestie. W rzeczywistości jednak nikt nic nowego nie wniósł. Matka Światła zaś udawała, że w skupieniu słucha, przy okazji odgrywając swoją rolę. Nawet Namikaze był tym wszystkim wykończony.

Z ulgą przywitał koniec posiedzenia.

***

Orochimaru był pewien, że Matka Światła w końcu przyzwie go do siebie. Wchodząc do jej prywatnych komnat, czuł, że nie będzie to nic przyjemnego.

Zastał ją na fotelu. Skłonił się i sam zasiadł na drugim. Nie dał się zwieść uśmiechowi na ustach kobiety. Wyczuwał w nim wrogie nuty.

— Miło cię zobaczyć, Orochimaru — przywitała się.

— Ciebie również, Matko — odparł natychmiast. — Tak więc, po co mnie wezwałaś?

— Jak zwykle przechodzisz do konkretów — zauważyła, ale nie wydawała się urażona. — Właściwie bez jakieś przyczyny, po prostu chciałam porozmawiać... Widziałam, że twoja uczennica z tobą przybyła?

Orochimaru nie dał po sobie poznać zdenerwowania. Matka Światła bowiem tego właśnie oczekiwała. Tak, jak kiedyś wspominał Mitatarshi, była dobrotliwa tylko dla swoich dzieci, zaś z innymi lubiła grać w swoje gierki. Wykańczać ich emocjonalnie. Zabawiać się.

— Tak, jest bardzo zdolna — oświadczył.

— Zapewne. I chyba nie tylko w magii... — szepnęła niewinnie i Orochimaru łatwo wyłapał ten złowieszczy błysk w oku. Oczywiście, że wiedziała o ich romansie. Jak mógł w ogóle przypuszczać, że nie? Matka zawsze przecież była doinformowana...

***

TRZECI DZIEŃ OBRAD

Naruto był niespokojny. Zajmując swoje miejsce wiedział, że Matka Światła obserwuje go z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Doprawdy nie podobało mu się to wszystko.

Tsunade wstała, kiedy tylko szum na sali ucichł i lekko odchrząknęła.

— Trzeciego dnia obrad, jak zwyczaj każe, powołuje trzynastu Głównych Magów, którzy będą reprezentować swój lud. Oto oni...

Usiadła ponownie, a trzynastu, tak jak zapowiedziała, stanęło przed nią. Wszyscy magowie trzymali w swoich dłoniach laski, do tego wytwarzali wokół siebie potężną energię, jakby ostrzegając przed swoją mocą. Wśród zebranych oczywiście znalazł się też Orochimaru.

— Co macie do powiedzenia? — zapytała Matka. — Czy wiecie, co stoi za tymi wszystkimi morderstwami?

— Wojna nadchodzi — odezwała się jakaś kobieta. — Wojna większa, niż wszystkie, które do tej pory widzieliśmy...

Stuknęła laską o posadzkę, a dym zebrał się wokół nich. Łowcy z przerażeniem ujrzeli cienie, które miały nieludzkie kształty. Po przeciwnych stronach zaś walczyli wampiry i łowcy. Każdy z nich wydawał się przerażony i bezbronny. Widać było zwłoki i krew, słychać było krzyki...

— Wystarczy, Konan — nakazał Orochimaru, robiąc krok na przód. Mgła, jak szybko się pojawiła, tak szybko zniknęła. — Wiemy, co atakuje nas wszystkich. Wiemy, jakie zło nadchodzi. Dziecię nie odeszło, dziecię do nas przybywa...

— Legenda okazała się prawdą! — wyjawił Orochimaru, a przez salę przeszedł zdumiony szept łowców. — Gdy ciemność nadejdzie, tylko światło nas może ocalić...

— Co więc proponujesz? — zapytała Matka. Namikaze spiął się. Już chyba wiedział, co usłyszy i dlaczego Tsunade zdecydowała się powołać czarodziei.

— Sojusz z wampirami.

Na sali w jednej chwili zawrzało.

***

Sakura czytała tomik wierszy, czuwając tuż przy łożu śpiącej kobiety. Nagle jednak usłyszała dziwny szmer, jakby ktoś coś mówił...

Zdezorientowana odłożyła książkę, po czym wyszła na korytarz, by skierował się w stronę schodów. Wtedy jednak jakaś postać zamigotała jej przed oczami. Czyjaś dłoń szarpnęła do tyłu. Poczuła, że ktoś dusi ją i szepcze czule do ucha:

— To z tobą ma taki problem...

Place musnęły jej piersi, a następnie materiał został rozerwany. Sakura z przerażenia nie potrafiła nawet krzyknąć. Do tego serce jej zamarło, a łzy poleciały ciurkiem. Uścisk na szyi się zacisnął. Czyjeś ostre kły zatopiły się w skórze.

Zaszlochała, wyczuwając cieknącą krew po szyi. Nogi się pod nią uginały. Była pewna, że to są ostatnie jej chwilę, że tutaj zakończy żywota... nie wiedząc nawet, dlaczego...

Nagłe wspomnienie twarzy, srebrne, płonące tęczówki. Potem olśnienie. Jak mogła być tak głupia, przecież...?

Obraz pomału się zamazywał, ból przenikał na wskroś. To wszystko nie miało znaczenia. To koniec... okrutny... koniec.

Niespodziewane drgnięcie i poczuła, że jest wolna. Osunęła się po ścianie, zamglonym wzrokiem patrząc na nieznanego mężczyznę, który przeklął głośno i odparł cios... Karin?

Kobieta zamachnęła się sztyletem. Niestety ten był szybszy i nożem przeciął jej przedramię. Czerownowłosa stęknęła, chwiejąc się. Nie opadła jednak, a ponownie zaatakowała. Napastnik widocznie po kimś w takim stanie nie spodziewał się jakiejkolwiek szybkości, czy precyzji. Popełnił błąd.

Karin była szybsza, niż zazwyczaj. Wiedziała, że to jej ostatnie chwile, nie miała więc już nic do stracenia. Srebrny sztylet z siłą wbił się prosto w serce wampira, pozbawiając go z rozkoszą życia.

Łowczyni przymknęła oczy i upadła tuż koło różowowłosej. Odruchowo poszukała jej dłoni i z ulgą pochwyciła.

Obie wykrwawiały się po trochu. Mimo wszystko razem było łatwiej umierać, niż osobno...

— ...Uchiha — wychrypiała Sakura półprzytomnie. Karin zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc. Potem w ostatnim przypływie siły, pochwyciła sztylet...

***

— To ostatni dzień obrad, a głosy są podzielone — orzekła Matka Światła, powstając z tronu. — Niemniej wojna nadchodzi. Faktycznie wyczuwam nadludzkie zło. Podjęłam więc decyzję, że po dwudziestu ośmiu dniach spotkamy się ponownie. Wtedy też zdecydujemy o naszych losach, wcześniej również skonsultuję się z Królem Wampirów.

Wiedziała, pomyślał Namikaze, jakie zamieszanie wywoła tym obwieszczeniem. Matka Światła konsultująca się z Królem? Pierwszy raz w historii mogło do tego dojść. Acz Matka się nie zawahała. Nie drgnęła, kiedy rozniosły się głosy, tylko spokojnie wyszła z komnaty potężna, jak zawsze.

I od początku taki był jej cel...

***

Orchimaru sprowadził ich z powrotem do rezydencji Namikaze. Przywitała ich jednak złowroga, nieprzyjemna cisza. Mag już przeczuwał, że coś jest nie tak...

— Mistrzu, czuję śmierć — wyjawiła Mitarashi, która od czasu obrad nie zamieniła z nim choćby słowa. Mężczyzna domyślał się, że to była wina Matki Światła, ale... Nie, teraz to nie miało znaczenia.

Namikaze pierwszy znalazł się na piętrze. Pierwszy odnalazł ciała, jednakże nie one przykuły jego uwagę, a sztylet lśniący złowrogo w dłoniach kuzynki i litery wyryte na ścianie.

— Mikoto... Uchiha — odczytał.


	29. ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY ÓSMY

****Strużka krwi dopłynęła do masywnego buta Łowcy. Krwawy szlak wyglądał przerażająco, tak samo jak trzy, martwe ciała w korytarzu. Wyryty napis zaś przyprawiał o trwogę.

— Co to oznacza? — zapytał blondyn sucho, próbując zachować swoją maskę beznamiętności. Orochimaru zerknął na niego kątem oka, by potwierdzić, że nie dał się oszukać. Błękitne tęczówki zmieniające barwę na pomarańcz oraz drżące niekontrolowanie dłonie — to go zdradziło.

— Nie wie... — mag nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Pulsowanie w głowie oderwało go od świata rzeczywistego i przeniosło ponownie do umysłu Sakury.

_Zadrżała, gdy skryty w cieniu nieznajomy zakapturzoną twarz skierował w jej stronę. Oczy zalśniły jakimś srebrnym, przeraźliwym blaskiem, ale mogło się jej to wydawać. Tak samo jak to, że ta twarz była dziwnie znajoma, jakby już gdzieś ją widziała..._

Raz jeszcze szarpnięcie. Oczy natychmiast utkwiły w krwawych słowach. Mikoto Uchiha.

Źrenice Orocimaru zwęziły się. Gwałtownie zerknął na swoją uczennice, która marszcząc brwi, odwzajemniła spojrzenie.

— Musimy je pogrzebać — oświadczył pewnie Naruto, nie będąc świadomy, co teraz działo się w głowie wuja. Jakie nieprzyjemne emocje nim targały.

— Nie — zdecydował Orochimaru. Potem przemieścił się tak, że stał twarzą w twarz ze swoim siostrzeńcem. — Nie mamy na to czasu... Mitarashi się tym zajmie.

— Musimy stąd uciekać — orzekł, zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu Łowcy. — Natychmiast.

— A Hinata? — Namikaze nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Nadal myślał przejrzyście, szacował, jaki krok powinien wykonać. Nie zbagatelizował także niepokoju w głosie wuja.

— Wyślę kruka do Matki, by nie pozwoliła jej wyjechać.— Tym razem to Mitarashi przemówiła. Fatycznie kilka sekund później na jej ramieniu siedział czarny, skrzeczący kruk. Jego krzywy dziób trzymał skrawek magicznego papieru. Nim ktokolwiek z nich odpowiedział, czarodziejka machnęła ręką, fioletowy dym uniósł się w górę, a ptaszysko odleciało, sprawnie przelatując przez otwarte okno.

Orochimaru bardziej zmrużył powieki i znowu przelał całą swoją uwagę na Namikaze.

— Obiecałem cię wiele nauczyć. I to właśnie ten czas, kiedy dotrzymuję danego słowa. Wyruszamy na Czarną Wyspę.

Nawet Mitarashi nieznacznie się poruszyła, jakby zdumiona, ale również przerażona decyzją mistrza. Chociaż Orochimaru wielokrotnie napominał, jak to się skończy.

Namikaze powoli skinął głową, po czym ostatni raz posyłając spojrzenie martwej kuzynce, poddał się woli maga. Stuk wężowej laski, lekko słyszalny trzask i czarna mgła przykryła ich obu.

Sekundę później Mitarashi była samotna i otoczona przez śmierć.

— Czarna Wyspa, gdzie krzyki zmarłych słychać... — szepnęła do siebie.

***

Osiemnastu lordów zasiadło na swoje miejsca. Fukagu posłał im odpychający, pełen wrogości uśmiech, nim sam również usiadł na wyznaczonym krześle. Od razu splecione dłonie ułożył na podłużnym stole, dając tym samym znak, że nie traktuje tego spotkania w żadnym razie poważnie.

— Król nadal nie przybył? — zapytał z nieukrywanym sarkazmem, siedzącego obok Lorda Sano. Ten jednakże nie odpowiedział.

Trwali w ciszy, czekając na przybycie ich pana. Kiedy zaś nagle rozniosło się skrzypnięcie frontowych drzwi, przywitali je z ulgą, od razu powstając. Ale nie tego się spodziewali.

Zamiast króla przed nimi trwał jego stary, zgorzkniały doradca.

— Wybaczcie, lordowie, ale król dziś się nie zjawi. Choroba cały czas postępuje... — wyjaśnił ze smutkiem.

Lord Uchiha odchylił się na krześle, jako jedyny w dalszym ciągu siedząc. Mimo tego wyraźnie widział grymasy na twarzach swoich towarzyszy, a czasem jakieś skrywane zadowolenie. Oczywiście, że kwestią czasu było, nim te parszywe hieny zechcą dobrać się do władzy. Zabić króla, by samemu się nim stać.

 _Pospiesz się, Kushina_  — pomyślał.

***

— Jeszcze raz! Mocniej! — krzyknęła.

Uchiha dostosował się bez słów do polecenia. I z tryumfem zauważył drgnięcie dłoni Kushiny, gdy miecz naparł na mały sztylet. Ostrza stykały się jeszcze chwilę ze sobą, po czym oboje odskoczyli.

— Nie bądź taki pewny siebie — ostrzegła go. — Jeszcze mnie nie pokonałeś...

Wampir nie czekał na dalsze słowa łowczyni — po prostu znowu zaczął wykonywać swój śmiercionośny taniec. Poruszał się zwinnie, myśląc nie o tym, że pragnie dopaść kobietę, a o tym, że jest szybższy niż ktokolwiek. Że nic nie stanie mu na drodze, tego właśnie go nauczyła przez te kilka dni... tygodni... a może miesięcy.

I tak nie miało to znaczenia.

Tym razem nie tylko robiła uniki i odpierała ciosy, ale atakowała, ponieważ skłaniał ją do tego, prowokował.

Koniec miecza musnął w jednej sekundzie lica czerwonowłosej. Przerwali naparcie i ponownie znaleźli się kilka metrów od siebie. Sasuke z błyszczącymi, szkarłatnymi oczyma spoglądał na krwawy szlak, ciągnący się od policzka aż do ust.

Niedbale wytarła go ręką.

— Przestań się bawić, nie jesteś już dzieckiem — zadrwiła, jakby nie dostrzegała żadnego postępu, który zrobił.

Mimowolnie poczuł jak kły się wysuwają. Furia przenikała go doszczętnie. Kpiące, szare tęczówki tylko jeszcze bardziej go denerwowały, przechylając na szalę szaleństwa...

Ponowił atak. Miecz lawirował śmiertelnie koło Kushiny, a ona starła się uskakiwać, ale dostrzegał kropelki potu na jej czole i przygryzione w skupieniu wargi. Nie pozwalała sobie na ani sekundy wytchnienia, będąc pewnym, że jeden błąd...

Poluźniła uścisk na sztylecie. To była jego, pieprzona szansa... Ostrze skrzyżowały się ze sobą, a nacisk Uchihy był tak potężny, że w ułamku sekundy broń wypadła z jej dłoni.

Nie czas było na tryumf. Również wyrzucił miecz i prawą pięścią wyprowadził precyzyjny cios w jej skroń. Tak jak przewidywał odchyliła się w lewo...

Podciął ją nogą, ręką naparł na klatkę piersiową i obalił na ziemię. Krew sączyła się z uniesionego kącika ust łowczyni, kiedy brała głębokie oddechy.

— Wygrałem — powiedział Sasuke, przystając tuż nad nią. — Teraz musisz odpowiedzieć na moje pytania — dodał.

***

Siedzieli w jaskini. Ognisko skwierczało, a palący się ogień rzucał cienie na ich ciemne, mroczne oblicza. Oboje pogrążeni byli w zadumie.

— Co się stało tamtej nocy? — przerwał ciszę mężczyzna, nie odrywając spojrzenia od krwiożerczych płomieni.

Ona też tego nie zrobiła...

_Unoszący się dym przysłania widoki, ale i tak Kushina dostrzega sylwetkę męża, który pogrążony jest w walce z nieludzkim złem. Przez chwilę, widząc zaciętość Minato i jego potęgę, myśli, że wygrana stoi po ich stronie. Jest w błędzie. Ona się tylko z nim droczy, zabawia. Kushina to pojmuje prędko, gdy tylko zauważa te srebrne, lśniące oczyska._

_Nie czeka, by ujrzeć śmierć ukochanego. Szybko wychodzi z walącego się, pochłoniętego przez ogień budynku, by odnaleźć Naruto..._

_A on stoi, niczym w amoku. Nie wie, co się dzieje, oczy ma dziwnie puste i niewidzące. Nawet jej nie rozpoznaje._

_Szarpie dzieckiem, krzycząc jego imię, próbując przywrócić do świata żywych. Bezskutecznie, dalej wydaje się taki martwy... taki bezbronny..._

_— Naruto, kochanie — krzyk przeradza się w niemalże szloch. Odruchowo dłonie kładzie na jego polikach, chcąc dotknąć go po raz ostatni. Chcąc zapamiętać syna, bo to, co musi zrobić..._

_— Spójrz na mnie — nakazuje, chociaż przecież on patrzy, tyle że nie widzi._

_— Wszystko będzie dobrze, tatuś zaraz... — kłamie, a przynajmniej próbuje, bo Fugaku Uchiha jej przerywa:_

_— Tatuś nie wróci._

_Drgnięcie. Ma świadomość, co właśnie teraz ma się stać, jak bardzo Naruto ją za to znienawidzi. Zaciska palce na sztylecie. Powstrzymuje szloch._

_— Naruto, uciekaj — nakazuje, a potem odwraca się nie jako matka a łowca. Pewna, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek skrupułów. Nie waha się, wiedząc, że musi go pozostawić..._

***

— Moja matka zabiła Minato Namikaze? — pytanie skutecznie wyrywało Kushinę z nieprzyjemnych, okrutnych wspomnień. — Czemu ciebie ojciec oszczędził? Czemu...?

— Znasz legendę o dziecku, które pragnęło zniszczyć wszystko, co złe i dobre? — przerwała natłok pytań. Jej szare tęczówki zapłonęły w świetle ognia.

— Znam — przyznał, mając dziwnie wrażenie, że nie pierwszy raz słyszy to pytanie. — Podobno dziecię powróci o wiele silniejsze i zgładzi nas wszystkich — zacytował, skróconą wersję opowieści.

— Tak...— skinęła głową. — A co byś powiedział, gdybym oświadczyła, że Mikoto nie jest wampirem? Jej oczy nie lśnią szkarłatem a srebrem, nie łaknie krwi, tylko naszego końca? Co — nachyliła się niebezpiecznie w jego stronę — gdybym rzekła, że Mikoto Uchiha jest potworem w czystej postaci? Dzieckiem z proroctwa?

— Okrutnie bym się zaśmiał — stwierdził Sasuke.

— Dobrze, więc powiem ci o mężczyźnie, a raczej wampirze, który pewnego dnia ujrzał swoją żonę w lustrze. Tamtej nocy kobieta myślała, że ten już zasnął, więc jej piękne oczy przemieniły się w srebro. A ona przemówiła do swych sług — cieni. Krzyczała i śmiała się, szeptała, że w końcu dokona zniszczenia. Mężczyzna długo się zastanawiał, co ma począć, acz ostatecznie rozum nakazał mu się wycofać. Niczego nie wyjawiać. Być ostrożnym. Z czasem pojął bowiem, jakie zagrożenie czai się w ciemnościach. I że trzeba zareagować — mówiła melodyjnym, tajemniczym głosem. — Napisał list do jednego z najpotężniejszych łowców. Zawarł w nim swoje obawy, że wkrótce jego kochana może przeprowadzić nań atak. Zgładzić wszystkich. Najważniejsze jednak, co oświadczył, to mianowicie, że kobieta nie wierzy w dalszą część proroctwa, nie sądzi, że łowca i wampir może współdziałać. Że Dziecictwo i Król powstaną. Mężczyzna razem z łowcą obmyślili więc plan. Okrutny plan, w którym to łowca się poświęcił, by syn, Dziedzictwo, mogło przetrwać...

— Twierdzisz, że łowca to Minato, a mężczyzna to mój ojciec? — Głos Sasuke odbił się echem od ścian jaskini. Kushina uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Mój mąż, Minato, poświęcił siebie byśmy z Naruto przetrwali. Bym ja mogła czekać tutaj na ciebie, a on...

— ... stać się Dziedzictwem — dopowiedział na wydechu Uchiha.

— Był pewien, że Mikoto nie odpuści, gdy najpotężniejszy Namikaze żyje. Wtedy jeszcze bowiem nie wiedziała, że to nie jego powinna się obawiać...

— A ja? Kim ja jestem? — zapytał Sasuke.

***

Służące czuwały nad łożem króla, wachlując od czasu do czasu dużym wachlarzem. Nagato pokaszliwał i szeptał niezrozumiałe słowa. Jego zmarszczona dłoń drżała zaciśnięta na grubej pościeli.

Nagły cień przemknął tuż obok otwartego okna. Służące, jedna po drugiej, upadały z niemym krzykiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Dało się słyszeć tylko cichy plask ciał uderzających o podłogę. Krew po chwili brudziła wszystko dookoła.

Cień przystanął na moment nad łożem. Z kpiącym uśmiechem zerknął w przerażone, niespodziewanie trzeźwe oczy króla.

Jeden ruch i srebro wbiło się prosto w krwiste serce.

***

Lordowie ponowie zebrali się w wielkiej, niebiesko—białej komnacie. Ponownie rzucili sobie nieprzychylne spojrzenia i zasiedli do stołu. Natychmiast jednak musieli powstać, bowiem doradca króla, ku ich zdumieniu, wszedł i ogłosił przybycie monarchy.

Wielkie wrota się rozwarły. Królewska straż wtargnęła do środka i przystanęła dookoła ścian. Potem nastała wszechogarniająca cisza. Stuk buta jednak ją zakłócił.

W końcu i on mimo tego ucichł. Wszyscy spojrzeli oniemieli na przystającego na środku pomieszczenia mężczyznę. Blada cera, arystokratyczne rysy, zmrużone powieki, idealna beznamiętna maska. Postura pewna, niezachwiania.

Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, kto ośmielił się ich zaszczycić.

— Pokłońcie się królowi — ogłosił beznamiętnie Sasuke Uchiha.


	30. ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY DZIEWIĄTY

****Czarna Wyspa była nieprzyjemnym miejscem. Zimne i ciepłe wiatry mieszały się ze sobą, ciemność chłonęła wszystko dookoła i jedynie lawa spływająca z wielkiego wulkanu dawała marną imitację światła.

Nad całą wyspą nie było chmur — niebo przybrało czarno—zielony odcień i tylko to można było zobaczyć. Chociaż niekiedy baczny obserwator potrafił dostrzec skrzydła czarnych jak smoła ptaków. Nie kruków a dzikich bestii, demonicznych, o paszczach ogromnych i równie obrzydliwych. Niektóre z nich zionęły ogniem, przemierzając pośród czarnych obłoków.

Tutejsze wody zaś trwały rzadko, a i tylko z daleka widać było w nich czysty błękit. Wystarczyło podejść bliżej, błękit wtedy zamieniał się w błotnisty brąz. Stworzenia, które tam czuwały, nazywane były syrenami, ale tylko w baśniach istniały jako piękne i kuszące. W rzeczywistości oblepiała ich krew, natomiast zęby czaiły się, by wbić się w grube mięso czy to swojego towarzysza, czy maga, który ośmielił się przybyć na Czarną Wyspę. Potwory z natury wytrwałe, potrafiły czekać latami, by w końcu upolować swoją zdobycz.

Jedynie las wydawał się być dziwnie zielony i piękny, niczym senna mara. Przyzywał swoim urokiem. Głupcy, którzy dali się zwieść, kończyli marnie pożarci żywcem przez korzenie drzew.

W epicentrum Czarnej Wyspy istniało jeszcze jedno, intrygujące miejsce. Zostały tam stworzone potężne głazy z wyrytymi napisami. Lśniły one szkarłatem, ułożone w krąg. I były sercem wyspy.

Niespodziewanie, właśnie teraz, pięć skał zalśniło mocniej, łącząc się ze sobą, a wtedy dwie postaci pojawiły się pośrodku. Jedną z nich Wyspa znała bardzo dobrze, zaś na drugą długo wyczekiwała...

***

Hinata do Miasta Łowców wybrała się pierwsza. Naruto nie powstrzymywał jej wiedząc, że jak co roku wypada w ten dzień rocznica śmierci jej matki. Służąca miała zwyczaj znikać na kilka dni w Świątyni Przodków i modlić się przy zapalonych świecach do posągu Pierwszej Łowczyni z rodu Namikaze. Jako jedyna przez to najczęściej odwiedzała Matkę Światła.

Tsunade przystanęła obok wejścia do jaskini. W skupieniu obserwowała klęczącą kobietę odzianą w przeźroczystą, białą suknię.

— Coś się stało, Matko? — spytała chwilę potem, tak jak Matka przewidziała.

— Dostałam kruka od Naruto. Wraz ze swym wujem udał się na Czarną Wyspę.

Choć plecy czarnowłosej nieznacznie drgnęły, nic na to nie odrzekła. Tsunade mogła zaś usłyszeć wznowioną, cichą litanię, która odbijała się echem od ścian. Pomyślała wtedy, że dobrze się stało — Hinata będzie potrzebna jej tutaj, gdy mrok nadejdzie.

***

— Mitarashi wkrótce do nas dołączy — oświadczył Orochimaru, gdy tylko się pojawili. Naruto nie patrzył w stronę maga, a na otaczającą go, przerażającą przyrodę. Czuł, że jakaś nieznana energia szepcze do niego, by przeszedł krąg i ruszył dalej w głąb wyspy.

W końcu jednak napotkał nieprzenikniony wzrok wuja, który obserwował go spod na wpół zmrużonych powiek.

— Wyspa cię woła — powiedział cicho, a w tej samej chwili zawiał zimny wiatr, niczym potwierdzenie. — Wystarczy, że ruszysz tam — pokazał na krajobraz malujący się za pięcioma, pulsującymi skałami — a będzie próbowała cię pożreć.

Mimowolnie Naruto wzdrygnął się na słowa mężczyzny.

— Co więc mam zrobić? — zapytał pewnie, w dłoni już obracając swój sztylet.

— Iść. — Wydawało się, że Orochimaru zakpił sobie z niego, ale wystarczyło przyjrzeć się gadzim, oschłym oczom, by wiedzieć, że wcale nie żartował.

— Ta wyspa jest nasiąknięta magią, jak każde tutejsze stworzenie. By pokonać czające się potwory, musisz wyczuć silną energię, przejrzeć czar. Umieć go wychwycić — tłumaczył wyraźnie, a Namikaze miał coraz gorsze przeczucia. — Daję ci siedem dni. Masz przynieść mi syrenią głowę, łuskę ognistego ptaka i korzeń drzewa. Będę tutaj na ciebie czekać...

Łowca zmarszczył brwi. Nie poruszył się, jakby zastanawiając się nad nie tyle pozyskanymi informacjami, co działaniami, które może poczynić. Niewiele opcji mu pozostało, a właściwe prawie w ogóle. Chcąc nie chcąc, ostatecznie wykonał krok na przód.

Głos Orochimaru jednak zatrzymał go tuż przed granicą kręgu:

— Tylko pamiętaj — wszystko, co tutaj się zdarzy pójdzie w zapomnienie. Nikt nie powinien o tym wiedzieć.

— Rozumiem. — Nie zwlekając już więcej, przeszedł bezpieczną barierę, po czym przywitał się z prawdziwym piekłem.

***

Namacalna wstęga unosiła się nad klęczącą postacią, wirując zielono—czerwonym blaskiem. Zdawała się żyć i wrogo szeptać. Mężczyzna zaś, który trwał tam pośród głazów i drżącej mocy, przypominał śpiące dziecko, nieświadome tego, co się wokół dzieje.

Były to jednakże tylko pozory, bowiem, gdy czarodziejka nagle wylądowała naprzeciwko mistrza, ten rozwarł powieki, a wstęga zniknęła.

— Ile mu pozostało? — spytała Mitarashi zduszonym, niepewnym głosem.

— Dwie minuty — odparł bez zająknięcia Orochimaru.

Drgnięcie mięśni na licu kobiety, zdradziło niepojęty szok. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że mistrz tak swobodnie ją o tym powiadomił, bo przecież oznaczało to... porażkę Naruto, a również ich porażkę.

Przetarła zmęczoną twarz, spoglądając na brudne, zielone niebo. Jedna minuta, pomyślała, niemożliwe, by ktokolwiek zdążył... To koniec...

Sekundę później krzyknęła zaskoczona.

Na horyzoncie pojawił się łowca w swoim podartym, zniszczonym stroju. Na twarzy miał krew i błoto, jak i również w swoich, teraz czarnych, włosach. Jego błękitne oczy przybrały jakąś szaleńczą nutę, a skapująca, brązowa woda z ciuchów nadawała mu wyglądu obłąkańca.

Dreszcze przerażenia przeszyły ciało Anko, ale prędzej by się zabiła, niż do tego przyznała.

Namikaze wkroczył w krąg z bezczelnym, kpiącym, acz równocześnie zimnym niczym lód uśmiechem. W dłoni trzymał swój zwinięty płaszcz i, gdy tylko stanął przed nimi, wypuścił go gwałtownie, by głowa syreny przeturlała się aż pod nogi Orochimaru. Miatarshi bezbłędnie zauważyła też ohydną łuskę ptaka oraz wijący się, nadal żywy korzeń drzewa.

— Wykonane — warknął. Czarodziejka kątem oka zerknęła na swojego mistrza, próbując przejrzeć jego myśli.

— Ledwo zdążyłeś, noc nastała — zauważył Orochimaru.

— Ale zdążyłem.

To nie ulegało wątpliwości, dlatego kącik ust wuja uniósł się do góry, choć było to tak szybkie, że tylko sam Orochimaru to wiedział. Potem, jak miał w zwyczaju, stuknął swoją wężową laską, a iskra poszybowała aż do nieba. Ziemia zatrzęsła się pod nimi, natomiast niespokojny wiatr zawiał ostro, wprawiając ich szaty i włosy w ruch. Następnie nastała przeraźliwa cisza. Światło laski zagasło, ustępując ciemności wyspy.

— Czarna Wyspa cię wita — wyjawił z zadowoleniem Orochimaru. Namikaze szybko pojął, iż teraz był bezpieczny i żadne stworzenie, czy las mu nie zagrażało.

Nie mylił się. Orochimaru machnięciem dłoni nakazał iść za sobą. Łowca, jak i Mitarashi, dostosowali się, przechodząc śmiało przez krąg. Szli w milczeniu, prosto w głąb krwiożerczego lasu. Za nimi zaś słychać było szeptania zmarłych.

***

_Spał, ale jego umysł był bardziej świadomy, niż kiedykolwiek. Otaczający go drzewa aż nadto realne. Nie znał tego miejsca, ale wydawało się być piękne i spokojnie, nie czuł więc przerażenia na myśl, że jednak coś było nie tak._

_— Witaj. — Drgnął na dźwięk tego głosu i wolno się obrócił. Gdyby miał żyjące serce, te właśnie zastygłoby z nieznanego, silnego uczucia, które przeszyło go na wskroś._

_Przed nim, oparty w nonszalanckiej pozie o pień drzewa, trwał Naruto Namikaze._

_— Nie jesteś prawdziwy — stwierdził, ale wbrew własnym słowom zbliżył się i palcem musnął bladej skóry na poliku. Tam też nadal była blizna na trzech lisich znamionach._

_— Jestem — odparł Naruto, mrużąc kocie oczy. Jego oddech przyspieszył na tę bliskość. Tak długo czekał, by go w końcu ujrzeć. By poczuć jego zapach i dotyk... — To nie jest sen... A znacznie coś więcej._

_Nie dodał mimo tego, że wszystko, co się teraz działo było rzeczywiste, że Orochimaru nauczył go jak przenikać świadomość i stwarzać ten oto świat. Nie wyjawił, że żeby dana osoba znalazła się tutaj, musiała także o nim rozmyślać._

_Nie zdążył._

_Usta Sasuke z niesamowitą agresją wpiły się w te Łowcy. Języki otarły o siebie, a krew zalała usta. Naruto sapnął, niemalże szlochając z tak silnego pragnienia. Sasuke nie był mu w tym dłużny. Także nie wiedział, jak ująć to, co się między nimi działo._

_— Tęskniłem — oświadczył z uśmiechem Uchiha, a potem przygarnął go do siebie, od razu ściągając z niego zbędne odzienie. Chwile potem obaj byli nadzy. Sasuke tym razem nie rozciągał go, a od razu pochwycił nagie, umięśnione uda, by je unieść i przyprzeć Naruto do kory drzewa. Potem wszedł w niego jednym, płynnym ruchem._

_— Ahhhh! — Westchnienie Namikaze musnęło jego ucho, a zęby po chwili wbiły się w nie, aż do krwi. Uchiha się tym jednak nie przejmował — zaczął się brutalnie poruszać, mając pewność, że w tym momencie obaj tego potrzebują i nie liczy się nic innego. Tylko rozszalała żądza, twardy penis poruszający się wewnątrz i to cholerne, cudowne tarcie..._

_Brunet czuł się niczym w innym świecie, nawet nie rozumiał kto krzyczy — on, czy Naruto? Nieważne... nieważne..._

_Paznokcie Namikaze wbijały się w plecy Uchihy i jasnym było, że krwawe smugi będą długo tam uwiecznione, pomyślał w przypływie chwili, że to dobrze, że chce, aby Łowca go naznaczał, żeby mówił światu, że jest jego... tylko jego..._

_Kolejny krzyk na skraju świadomości. Zapach Naruto, zapach obezwładniającej krwi... Sasuke wyczuł, że kły mu się wysuwają, ale nim chociażby nad tym zapanował, one już wbijały się w tętnice Namikaze._

_Rozkosz. Absolutna, niesamowita rozkosz. Nie panował nad sobą, ani nad orgazmem. Gdy jednak zrozumiał, co się dzieje, ciało blondyna osunęło się bezwładnie na mokrą trawę. Martwe..._

Otwarł oczy. To tylko sen, zapewnił siebie, ale pościel już zabarwiała się na szkarłat. Plecy bowiem miał całe ponaznaczane przez paznokcie.

— To tylko sen — szepnął w mrok.

***

Mitarashi przebudziła się, dziwnie zaniepokojona. Jej oczy napotkały leżącego w cieniu drzewa Naruto. Najpierw jednak pomyślała, że musiało jej się zdawać, dopiero potem zauważyła, że ciało drga niespokojnie, jakby wpadło w konwulsje.

Natychmiast poderwała się i podbiegła do Łowcy. Przerażenie i panika przeniknęło do jej umysłu. Nie wiedziała, co ma robić.

— Mistrzu... Mistrzu! — krzyknęła, widząc krwawiące dwa wgłębienia na szyi. Orochimaru, słysząc jej nawoływanie, w tej samej chwili był już obok.

Nie zrobił jednak nic, tylko patrzył się z napięciem na siostrzeńca, gdy Miatarshi dalej szlochała. Ale i ona wtem niespodziewanie zastygła.

—  _Śmierć się zbliża, śmierć się zbilża, śmierćsięzbliża, śmierćsięzbliża..._ — szeptała, nieswoim, chłodnym głosem. Jej tęczówki zamieniły się z fioletu na biel, a na usta wypłynął przeraźliwy uśmiech. Orochimaru także się uśmiechnął.

***

_Czarna szata, równie ciemne włosy, zakrywające całą twarz oraz trzymana w rękach kosa. Stała naprzeciwko niego, jakby wyczekująco._

_— Jesteś mój — szepnęła Śmierć, tonem martwym i przyprawiającym o ciarki. Namikaze przygryzł wargę, rozglądając się na boki. Ale nie zobaczył nic, oprócz ciemności._

_— Nie mogę być twój — zdecydował, w końcu ponownie spoglądając na przyprawiającą o mdłości postać._

_— Dlaczego? — zapytała zaciekawiona , przechyliwszy głowę w prawo._

_— Dlatego — odparł — że należę już do kogoś innego._

_Śmierć zaśmiała się perliście, jakby rozbawiona, po czym wykonała krok do przodu i dmuchnęła swoim oddechem na dwie, śmiertelne rany. Namikaze poczuł ogarniające go zimno, ale nic poza tym. Nim się spostrzegł Śmierć ruszyła w drugim kierunku, nie oglądając się na niego._

_***_

Zakaszlał, od razu podrywając się do siadu. Nad sobą oszołomiony zauważył wuja, który gładził czule głowę Mitarashi. Kobieta chwiała się dziwnie, od czasu do czasu szepcząc coś pod nosem. Nagle jednak przestała i wyprostowała się.

— W końcu oszukałeś Śmierć — obwieścił Orochimaru. — W końcu stałeś się Dziedzictwem.

Łowca bez przeszkód zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę wuj nigdy nie chciał go ochronić przed śmiercią.

Wuj z utęsknieniem na nią wyczekiwał...


	31. ROZDZIAŁ TRZYDZIESTY

****Nogi same go prowadziły, jakby wbrew jego woli. Nie wiedział właściwie, czemu wstał, ponownie nie mogąc zasnąć i ruszył w stronę światła, zdawałoby się, świec. Potem skręcił gwałtownie w prawo na korytarz, by zatrzymać się w połowie drogi.

Kobieca twarz w tym samym momencie drgnęła. Srebrne oczy zalśniły wśród półmroku, a Itachi odruchowo zrobił krok do tyłu.

— Matko? — zapytał zduszonym głosem.

Na czole wampira pojawiła się zmarszczka. Usta rozwarły w szoku; Itachi nie mógł pojąć, co tutaj się właśnie działo.

Wtenczas Mikoto uśmiechała się złowieszczo, otoczona przez jakieś zniekształcone, wydające niepojęte odgłosy, cienie.

— Och, kochanie — zaśmiała się. — Dobrze, że przybyłeś, ponieważ sama miałam cię... obudzić.

— Dlaczego? — wydukał nieufnie mężczyzna, zaczynając powoli rozumieć, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

— Ponieważ, choć bardzo dobrze się tobą manipulowało, już mi nie jesteś potrzebny.

Wykonała precyzyjne machnięcie palcem. Na znak niezliczona, krzycząca ilość cieni ruszyła na Itachiego. Ten nawet nie zdążył wykonać żadnego ruchu, a już był obdzierany i pożerany żywcem. Jego szlochanie i wzywanie zduszały śmiechy cieni, jak i samej Mikoto.

Po chwili nie zostało z niego nic, oprócz kropli krwi na podłodze.

***

Dwadzieścia osiem dni. Właśnie tyle minęło, nim ponownie powołali obrady. Matka Światła, mimo że nie zdradzała zdenerwowania, tak naprawdę wchodząc do komnaty czuła niepokój i lekki strach. Nie dało się jednak tego zauważyć, gdy kroczyła w stronę tronu, mając po swojej prawej Hinatę, a po lewej — Gaarę.

Cała trójka zajęła miejsca, a w następnej chwili łowcy odziani w szare szaty zakrzyknęli klęcząc:

— Niech Matka Światła tryumfuje, jej dzieci zaś niech ogień rozpalą w mroku! — Znane słowa rozbrzmiały i echem odbiły się od ścian. Tsunade starym zwyczajem nakazał im powstać i również zasiąść na trybunach.

Nie przemówiła od razu, jej wzrok podążył do wielkiego okna, gdzie widać było niebo przemieniające się w czarną pierzynę. Nadchodziła przeraźliwa noc. Tak właśnie, jak oczekiwała...

Tyle kwestią czasu będzie, pomyślała, aż nastąpi... atak.

Wstrząs był niespodziewany. Ziemia zadrżała pod nimi, a posadzka pękła na pół. Łowcy opadli na kolana, krzycząc przeraźliwe, gdy do ich umysłów wkradł się niewyobrażalny ból. Tylko Matka Światła wraz ze swoimi dwoma sługami powstała, opierając się cierpieniu wywołanemu przez...

— Próbują przebić się przez barierę otaczającą Miasto, Matko! — zakrzyknęła Konan, przedzierając się przez tłum razem z pozostałymi magami.

Tsunade także podeszła do niej i gwałtownie chwyciła za ramię. Nachyliła się do jej ucha, przygryzając wargę.

— Zezwalam ci na użycie magii — rzekła, lekko chwiejąc się. Pulsowanie głowy w dalszym ciągu nie ustępowało. Bariera ochronna, która otaczała całe Miasto Łowców, była stworzona z energii innych łowców i dlatego próba zniszczenia jej dawała takie działanie.

Matka Światła kątem oka zauważyła Hinatę, której kaptur nie przysłaniał oblicza, a która stała pewnie, niezachwianie. I jedynie krew cieknąca z nosa wskazywała na to, że i ona to odczuwa.

— Rozumiem, Matko — odrzekła Konan, wyrywając Tsunade z tego dziwnego odrętwienia.

Prosta, niebieska laska kobiety stuknęła o podłoże. Następnie jedenastu innych czarodziei przyłączyło się do niej i dało się słyszeć głośne, przyprawiające o dreszcze dźwięki.

Kolorowe światła buchnęły pod sufitem oślepiająco, przenikając w głąb ścian i zapewne jeszcze dalej, aż do nieba. Potem nastała nagła, nienaturalna cisza.

Łowcy zdumieni zamilkli i powstali z kolan, patrząc z przerażeniem w stronę Matki Światła i magów.

— To nie potrwa długo — odparła Konan. — Tym bardziej, że nie ma Orochimaru. Nasza osłona...

— Wiem — przerwała jej gwałtownie Matka, wiedząc, że nie mieli czasu teraz na jakiekolwiek rozmowy. Wróg nie przestawał przecież atakować. Nie mogli czekać.

— Moje dzieci, mrok nadszedł, chodźmy zobaczyć to, co nas czeka... — przemówiła głośno i wyraźnie do pozostałych. Oni zaś, w dłoniach trzymający swoje sztylety, skinęli głowami, po czym, niczym synchronizowani, ruszyli do wyjścia.

Matka Światła również nie zwlekała, a wraz z Gaarą i Hinatą wyszła przed pałac. Za nimi natomiast podążyło dwunastorga magów. Ich szaty poruszały się z każdym podmuchem wiatru, odsłaniając czarne, obcisłe stroje.

Wzbudzali postrach, chociaż sami byli przerażeni.

To, co przyszło im wszystkim zobaczyć, nie śniło się nikomu w najgorszych snach. Miliardy cieni trwało poza granicami błękitnej bariery, szczerząc się i łaknąc krwi. Były to stworzenie nierealne, tak bardzo krwiożercze, przyprawiające o mdłości. Pulsowały z każdym podmuchem powietrza. Przez co zdawało się, że właśnie śmiały się złowrogo i kpiły z ich poczynań.

Matka Światła jednakże nie spoglądała na nie, ani na stojącą w epicentrum tego wszystkiego Mikoto, a na własne dzieci. Ich zlęknione lica.

— Już czas — szepnęła do Konan, która przyznała jej rację. Nie trzeba było czekać długo, nim koło nich powstało niewielkie, magiczne przejście. W środku widać było wodę, ale gdy pierwsza postać z niej wypłynęła, wcale nie okazała się mokra. Tak samo następna i kolejna...

Przybyłe wampiry z niejakim dystansem przystanęły w oddali, nieufnie zerkając w stronę Matki i otaczających ich stworów. Niemniej Tsunade nie zwracała na nich uwagi, a na portal, który dalej się nie zamykał.

W końcu wyszły z niego dwie, osatnie osoby. Pierwszą była przyodziana w czarną, długą szatę kobieta, która po zdjęciu kaptura uśmiechnęła się do nich perfidnie, ukazując białe zęby i szare, lśniące arogancko tęczówki. Drugą zaś, tą najważniejszą, okazał się być mężczyzna. Stał on dumnie ze zmrużonymi niebezpiecznie oczyma, analizując całą sytuację. Na sobie miał ciemny płaszcz, związany lśniącą broszką, na dłoniach równie czarne rękawiczki. Emanował niesamowitą siłą, potęgą, której niejeden łaknął.

— Nareszcie — szepnęła Matka Światła, witając Króla oraz Kushinę, ostatnią Łowcę Krwi.

***

Naruto spoglądał w stronę zielono— szarego nieba, jakby próbując zachować ten obraz na zawsze. Czarna Wyspa była naprawdę przeraźliwym miejsce, ale w pewnym momencie dostrzegało się inne jej aspekty, na przykład to, że tak naprawdę kryła w sobie piękno magii.

— Co teraz? — zapytał stojącego obok wuja, który na powrót zabrał ich do serca wyspy. Właśnie teraz szeptał jakieś słowa, pogrążony — zdawałoby się — w modlitwie. W rzeczywistości jednak próbował sprowadzić ich do Miasta Łowców, gdzie trwała już zapewne bitwa.

— Musimy czekać — odparła za mistrza Miatarashi, która niedbale siedziała na jednej ze skał. — Musimy czeka aż skończy...

— Po co to wszystko? — ponowił, a gdy napotkał na niezrozumienie w oczach czarodziejki, dodał:

— Dlaczego miałem stać się Dziedzictwem? Z jakiego powodu Orochimaru mnie tutaj przysłał?

Mitarashi nie odpowiedziała od razu. Pstrykała palcami, wytwarzając niewielkie, niebieskie płomyki. Dopiero po kilku minutach odważyła się zabrać głos, kiedy znudziła się zabawą.

— Ponieważ — przechyliła lekko głową — masz chronić Króla...

***

Bariera trwała przez stulecia potężna i nienaruszona. Jej błękitna, lekko przeźroczysta powłoka oplatała ze wszystkich stron Miasto Łowców, nie pozwalając przedrzeć się wrogowi. Aż do tego dnia.

Choć magowie dalej wytwarzali zapory, cienie nieustępowany. Mikoto, dziecię z legend, nawoływała je, by swymi szponami wciąż i wciąż atakowały dzielącą ją od zwycięstwa granicę.

Bariera więc powoli odchodziła, niczym płaty skóry. Z każdą chwilą wprawiając łowców w coraz większy lęk i osłabienie, choć żaden z nich nie uciekł, a stał gotowy do walki.

Matka Światła była dumna ze swych dzieci. I wtedy, i później, gdy cienie wykonały ostatnie cięcia i ruszyły na nich wszystkich.

Były szybsze niż jakikolwiek wampir, czy łowca. Do tego przeważały ilością. Mimo tego zjednoczone rasy nie zamierzały się poddać. Nie, gdy walka nie tyczyła się przetrwania ich a całego świata. Stworzenia.

Matka Światła została otoczona przez Hinatę, Gaarę oraz Kushinę. Ale trwało to krótko, ponieważ dwie minuty później sama wyminęła łowców i sztyletem zaatakowała jednego z cieni. Ten rozwiał się, acz niedługo potem ponownie scalił. Jego szpony wbiły się w...

Hinata odepchnęła Matkę. Krew trysnęła z jej ust, gdy cień przeszył ciało. Wtedy także Matka zamarła, patrząc nie tyle na opadającą, martwą łowczynię, co na krwiożerczy obraz przed sobą.

Łowcy i wampiry po kolei upadali. Ich ciała w ciągu sekundy zostawały rozszarpane, zmiażdżone, pożarte. Wszędzie lała się szkarłatna posoka, krzyki dało się słyszeć z każdej ze stron. Pośrodku zaś tkwiła ona — Matka Światła, która musiała obserwować upadek własnych dzieci. Tuż obok walczyła Kushina, jako jedyna, odpierając ciosy oraz Król, również od niej nieodstający. Ale oni wydawali się być poza tym wszystkim.

Matka opadła na kolana, a łza spłynęła z jej oka, rozpryskując się na schodku.

— Wybaczcie mi, dzieci. Wybaczcie... — szepnęła. Mikoto wtenczas pojawiła się przed nią i z uśmiechem na ustach nachyliła się, by jednym, precyzyjnym ruchem wyrwać serce Matki.

— Nie! — Krzyk Kushiny dobył z opóźnieniem. Było już po wszystkim, nim ta dobiegła do Tsunade.

Nagły huk sprawił, że nawet cienie zaprzestały mordu. Mikoto z fascynacją zerknęła na pałac, który legł w gruzach. Piach i dym. Tyle tylko pozostało po świetności tego miejsca. Matka umarła, a dom wraz z nią.

Wiatr zawiał, zaś mgła natarła na nich, przysłaniając widok. Mikoto zmarszczyła brwi, próbując coś dojrzeć, ale i ona miała z tym problem. Nagle jednak jakiś kontur postaci rozwiał jej wątpliwości. Źrenice zwęziły się, ni to z zdumienia, ni to złości.

— Nie pozwólcie mu dojść do Króla — warknęła w stronę cieni, które na jej rozkaz ponownie ruszyły, by zadać śmierć. — Nie... pozwólcie... dojść... do... Króla!

Jej krzyki rozbrzmiewały, wprawiając w drżenie całą okolicę. Furia w srebrnych tęczówkach z każdą, kolejną chwilą powiększała się.

— Zabić go! Zabić! — Wskazała palcem na własnego syna. Sasuke przymknął oczy, twarz mając całą poharataną, zabrudzoną i we krwi. Rana na ramieniu była śmiertelna, i choć on jako wampir nie mógł przez nią umrzeć, to czuł się osłabiony. I taki bezbronny, gdy tylko cudem — i dzięki Kushinie, jeszcze nie pożegnał się z tym światem.

Rudowłosa zaś, nie będąc w żadnym razie w lepszym stanie od niego, wirowała wokół, starając się go ochronić. Gdzieś w oddali obojgu mignęły blond kosmyki, niemniej nie było czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie, gdy śmierć była tak blisko.

Krzyki Mikoto dobiegały do nich, niczym zza ściany. Nie zwracali na nią uwagi, pochłonięci w ten wir, wykonujący ciosy mechanicznie i precyzyjnie. Każdy niekontrolowany bowiem ruch, Kushina mogła przypłacić własną egzystencją. I choć naprawdę chciała się poświęcić, wiedziała, że wtedy Sasuke zostałby całkowicie sam, a oni w ogóle nie mieliby szans. Dopóki on żył — nadzieja wciąż była.

***

Orochimaru dokończył litanię i w oka mgnieniu znaleźli się w epicentrum bitwy. Dym, krzyki i martwe ciała zastali na poczekaniu. Nie było sensu się tym wszystkim przejmować, choć Miatarshi znacznie pobladła. Orochimaru zaś naparł od razu swoją mocą na jakiś, przemykający cień. I chociaż ten zniknął, wuj Naruto był pewien, że ponownie zostanie stworzony.

Czarodziejka widząc postępowania mistrza, również przystąpiła do rzeczy. Zielona wstęga zamigotała pomiędzy nimi i zaczęła swój niebezpieczny taniec. Kątem oka Orochimaru zobaczył, że cały pałac został zniszczony, a to znaczyło, że Matka... nie. Teraz nie było to ważne.

— Naruto — krzyknął pomiędzy wirującymi czarami. — Musisz iść! Pamiętasz czego... cię uczyłem?

— Tak — grobowy ton głosu pomknął tuż obok jego ucha. — Te cienie są owładnięte magią. Poradzę sobie.

I w istocie. Szybkie cięcia potrafiły na dobrą chwilę obezwładnić cienie i je rozproszyć. Trzeba było być jednak równie zwinnym i umieć znaleźć się w ułamku sekundy w innym miejscu, ponieważ następne już czaiły się w pobliżu. Namikaze właśnie taki był. Lepszy, niż ktokolwiek, dokładniejszy, precyzyjniejszy, pozbawiony skrupułów. Jego twarz była napięta i zdradzała skupienie, w kocich oczach zaś dostrzec można było nienawiść i determinację.

Naruto w tym momencie miał jeden cel — dotrzeć do Uchihy.

Koniec końców udało mu się to. Stanął przed nim, ale zdezorientowany skrzyżował swój wzrok z nieznaną kobietą.

— Mama? — Pytanie przeszyło go doszczętnie. Sparaliżowało, acz w tej samej chwili klęczący, krwawiący Uchiha stęknął. Namikaze doskoczył do niego, własnym ciałem broniąc go przed szponem cienia. Krzyknął, gdy czerwień przelała mu się przed oczami.

— Naruto! — To z pewnością Sasuke wypowiedział jego imię i to on pochwycił go w swojego dłonie.

— Nieważne, Uchiha... — wyszeptał na skraju świadomości. — Nieważne... napij się...

Nie sądził, by Sasuke zrozumiał. Ale jakimś cudem w istocie jego kły wtopiły się w żyłę na szyi i zachłannie skosztowały życiodajnej energii.

Sasuke przymknął z rozkoszy powieki. Krew Naruto nie smakowała już tak samo, miała nutę czegoś zupełnie innego, jakby coś się w nim zmieniło. I była o wiele słodsza...

Rozwarł powieki. Czerwień zalała czerń. Wrogi krzyk Mikoto tym razem dosłyszał wyraźnie. Ale nie od razu zadział. Najpierw polizał ranę na szyi Naruto, a potem jego ramię. Natychmiast skóra w tym miejscu się zasklepiła, a równie zimne, stalowe oczy Namikaze napotkały te jego.

— Wykończ ich, mój Królu — szepnął Namikaze, a Sasuke uśmiechnął się. Odwrócił się wolno, by ujrzeć stworzony chaos przez własną matkę. Ogarnęła go złość. Nieludzka złość.

Cienie przystały i zaczęły się chwiać, jakby już przeczuwały swój kres. Tylko Mikoto dalej warczała polecenia, chcąc jeszcze coś zrobić, cokolwiek. Nie mogła przecież zostać pokonana przez Sasuke!

Machnął dłonią. Krew Namikaze, krew Dziedzica, spowodowała, że był kimś znacznie większym, znacznie potężniejszym. Cienie jęcząc rozpłynęły się na ten gwałtowny gest. Pozostały tylko szarym, nic nie znaczącym pyłem.

Potem z nieuchwytną dla oka szybkością, zmaterializował się przed Mikoto. Pochwycił jej szyję i zacisnął na niej palce. Krew zalała usta, oczy, uszy. Furia jednak do ostatniego tchnienia nie opuszczała kobiety, jakby w dalszym ciągu wierzyła, że to był jej czas. Ale to nie był jej czas i nigdy nie będzie.

Gdy całkowicie zdechła, Sasuke wypuścił ją. Ciało nie opadło jednakże bezwładnie, a zostało wtopione w ziemię. Błyskawica przeszyła niebo.

Stał tak, nic nie czując, pusty, acz potężny. Niewiedzący, co ma teraz zrobić, co ma teraz czynić. Wpatrujący się w próżnię.

Delikatny pocałunek wyrwał go z tego snu. Przeniósł spojrzenie na blondwłosego mężczyznę. Odruchowo wplótł palce w jego kosmyki, nie przejmując się, czy ktoś właśnie patrzy, czy nie.

— Jesteś mój. Na zawsze — rzekł Sasuke, a twarde nuty łatwo można było wyłapać w tym oświadczeniu.

— Oczywiście, Królu — odszepnął Namikaze.

***

Wiele wampirów i wiele łowców odeszło, pozostała ich zaledwie garstka. Dlatego Namikaze oraz Sauke i Kushina ratowali każdego. Nieważne jakiej rasy był.

Czarodzieje także polegli. Namikaze zresztą nie mógł znaleźć pod tymi wszystkimi trupami oraz gruzami Orchimaru, chociaż starał się ze wszystkich sił.

Gdy stracił już nadzieję, nagle dojrzał Miarashi.

Podszedł do niej, spodziewając się tego, co tam na niego czekało. I tak jak przewidział — wuj leżał zakrwawiony na ziemi, a Anko siedziała tuż obok, trzymając go za rękę w ostatnich chwilach. Płakała.

— Przepraszam, mistrzu, że się tak zachowałam — mówiła cichym, delikatnym głosem. Uścisk jej dłoni wzmacniał się wraz z kolejnymi słowami. — Matka Światła mi powiedziała, że będę musiała od ciebie odejść... Nigdy mi nie wyjaśniłeś...

— Nic... się... nie stało... Mita... rashi — wychrypiał, po czym spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Krew spłynęła mu z kącika ust. — I tak... nic to nie zmienia.

— Gdy czarodziej odchodzi, uczennica zabiera jego laskę i staje się nowym mistrzem — oświadczył beznamiętnie Naruto, gdy oczy Orochimaru zgasły, a ciało zdrętwiało. Następnie odszedł, pozostawiając Miatarshi samą. Nie musiał patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że kobieta powstrzymała łzy i z mocą pochwyciła wężową laskę.


	32. EPILOG

****Nadal miała piękną, niewinną twarzyczkę. Oczy przymknięte, przez co wyglądała, jakby była pogrążona we śnie. Zresztą tak jak reszta łowców, czarodziei oraz magów. Nie był to oficjalny pogrzeb, a raczej zwykłe pożegnanie. Płonący ogień był tego dowodem.

— Ty straciłeś służącą, ja ojca — orzekł Uchiha, kładąc dłoń na jego barku. Ale nie była to prawda. Namikaze stracił przez wojnę całą swoją rodzinę. Wuja, kuzynkę. Kątem oka zerknął na stojącą niedaleko i skrytą w cieniu drzewa Kushinę. Odwzajemniła to spojrzenie, a potem wycofała się powoli.

***

— Nigdy ci nie wybaczę — orzekł.

Oboje trwali tuż przed bramą do Miasta Łowców. Złoty łuk teraz był jedynie wspomnieniem, acz nie będzie ten stan utrzymywał się długo. Namikaze, nowy Najwyższy Łowca, miał zamiar odbudować wszystko to, co uległo zniszczeniu. Stworzyć nowy świat dla łowców i wampirów.

— Wiem, nie liczę na to — odparła Kushina, naciągając swoją szatę mocniej na ramiona. — Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że musiałam to zrobić, byś był tym, kim jesteś dzisiaj. I choć straciłam syna, nie żałuję.

Po tych słowach odwróciła się i ruszyła. Namikaze patrzył, jak jej sylwetka pomału niknie wśród cieni. Nie starał się jej powstrzymać.

***

Przed nimi, z okna pałacu, rozprzestrzeniał się widok na malownicze ogrody. Namikaze stał tak, aż nie poczuł ciepłego oddechu na szyi, a potem ust. Zmrużył powieki, oddając się temu przyjemnemu uczuciu.

— Odbudowaliśmy całe miasto, stworzyliśmy nowe prawa, zakazujące walk i zabijania ludzi. Wiesz, że pokój może nie panował długo?

Namikaze natychmiast przyciągnął go do agresywnego pocałunku. Jego oczy pochłonął lód, gdy się od niego oderwał.

— Wiem. Wiem też, że wielu będzie próbowało ciebie zabić — szepnął wprost w jego wargi. — Ale ja nie pozwolę im na to. Będę cię strzegł, będę twoim sługą. Twoim Łowcą.

Sasuke pogłaskał jego lico, delikatnie palcem. Był zafascynowany tym, jak bardzo niebezpiecznie i groźnie mężczyzna wyglądał. Uchiha wiedział, że ten naprawdę mógłby go teraz zabić jednym ruchem. Nie był przecież potężny, nie, dopóki nie wypił krwi Dziedzictwa.

— Powiedz to — nakazał nagle.

Łowca zdumiał się.

— Co?

— Powiedz, kiedy mnie pokochałeś — ponowił, a arogancki uśmiech wtargnął na lico Naruto.

— Wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz spojrzałem w twoje przeszyte czernią oczy, Królu.


End file.
